SASUKE RETSUDEN SEÑOR Y SEÑORA UCHIHA Y EL CIELO ESTRELLADO
by SabryChanKin
Summary: Más inusual que su nombre lo era su apariencia física. Ojos monocromáticos y cabello negro, sin imperfecciones. Un rostro cincelado con líneas finas y profundas. Incluso la curvatura de su nariz y su cara de perfil eran elegantes. Una imagen perfecta, creada por una divinidad. Cuando su rostro fue iluminado de frente, quedó más que claro, que era un hombre de belleza perfecta.
1. Prólogo

✿Con mucho cariño a esta bella novela, les dejo mi traducción del prólogo, tratando de ser lo más precisa en cuanto a la contextualización sociocultural, para que sea comprensible. Amé hacer este trabajo, principalmente en la descripción del "Hermoso Sasuke" se percibe que es una novela SasuSaku. En definitiva, la recompensa a tantos años de fanatismo y hay que reconocerlo que es "oficial", desde el momento en que el mangaka "Masashi Kishimoto" 💖 realizó la portada y dio su aprobación en dicha trama, que se nota fue narrada por "Jun Esaka" desde la perspectiva de un fan SasuSaku, evidente con la descripción de Sasuke, lo que todos los fans pensamos y lo que piensa Kishimoto de la pareja, pero que le cuesta plasmar. . Espero disfruten la lectura tanto como yo lo hice y agradezco desde ya su apoyo, para continuar con este proyecto. (◕‿◕✿)

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Traducción: SabryChanKín**

No se puede dormir...

Un hombre sostiene la sábana fría firmemente sobre su delgado cuerpo. El aire que se filtra dentro de la habitación es frío, por lo tanto, no puede cubrir completamente su cuerpo con la manta. El torso de su cuerpo no deja de temblar.

Acostado en el sucio colchón en el suelo, recuerda que ha estado allí alrededor de quince días. Las contusiones en todo el cuerpo son visibles y el dolor aumenta cada vez que se duerme, ya no le preocupa descansar. Si tan solo el viento frío no golpeara el lugar donde intenta dormir...

Enojado, abre los ojos y mira hacia el cuarto oscuro.

Él duerme en una habitación estrecha con cuatro adultos más, todos acurrucados. En este lugar es común dar a un novato como él, el rincón más frío para dormir, y no debe haber protestas ni quejas al respecto.

Girándose de un lado a otro en un intento por quedarse dormido, se cae del colchón y deja escapar un gemido.

-Mmmm rayos, ¿por qué tengo que quedarme aquí?-

Estuvo en prisión en la capital del país llamado Redaku, aproximadamente dos semanas. Incluso cuando no tenía libertad, su miserable vida antes de la prisión era más segura y agradable que ahora. Una vez que termine de cumplir la pena, él seguramente pensará en una forma de cometer un delito apropiado para compensar lo que está sucediendo en este momento.

Un día fue trasladado de forma abrupta. Solo podía escuchar que él se encargaría de hacer trabajos de ingeniería manual en una región fría, y solo los prisioneros jóvenes trabajaban en ese lugar, por lo que solo los hombres saludables deberían ser enviados. Como era de esperarse, lo llevaron a un observatorio de piedra, construido en la cima de una cordillera, en un lugar oscuro y apartado.

El Instituto Tataru de Investigación y Astronomía.

Se dice que es un instituto cuyos investigadores astrónomos son de la misma línea de Janmar, los astrónomos legendarios de la era de Rikudou Sennin. Pero para el sujeto misterioso, no importaa. El problema es que el lugar donde se encuentra este instituto, es una región muy fría que cala hasta los huesos, incluso durante la primavera. Además, un lugar digno para dormir y los suministros como alimentos y ropa son escasos, por lo tanto, todos se ven obligados a trabajar sin descansar día y noche.

Nuevamente el hombre se lamenta -Mmmm rayos, ¿por qué tengo que quedarme en este lugar?-

Todo su cuerpo tiembla y él con los dientes titiritando, sostiene la manta con fuerza para cubrirse.

Día tras día, su trabajo de cavar en el lugar se vuelve más intenso, hasta el punto de tener sus manos agrietadas y las uñas llenas de suciedad. Esta es su dura pena por el delito de robo y asesinato.

Hace tres años, en un día de invierno y con mucha hambre, él irrumpió en una casa en busca de objetos de valor, en donde vivían una pareja joven y sus dos hijos. Ël ató a toda la familia, robó objetos de valor y huyó. La pareja y sus hijos quedaron atrapados durante dos días dentro de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la situación, y debido al intenso frío, todos murieron. Siendo el origen de su acusación de asesinato. No mató a una, sino a cuatro personas. Para él fue un accidente, ya que no había planeado matarlos; su intención siempre fue robar las casas de otras personas para obtener comida. Para él, fue un acto en defensa propia, un accidente, entonces, ¿por qué tiene que pasar por tanto sufrimiento?

Insatisfecho, llega a la conclusión de que está en su límite y toma una decisión.

-Huiré de esta prisión.-

La vida cotidiana de los prisioneros estaba controlada por una señal que sonaba en cada momento. El sonido sordo que resonó por todo el lugar indicaba la hora de levantarse. Los prisioneros cansados se despertaban pareciendo unos zombis. Los guardias, con sus bastones, no perdonaban a los prisioneros que aún se quedaban dormidos. Todos por haber sufrido de esa dura experiencia matutina, procuraron ser puntuales con los horarios.

Los prisioneros se despertaban, limpiando sus ojos soñolientos con su propia saliva, se rascaban los brazos heridos y dejaron sus habitaciones en medio de muchos bostezos.

Se alimentaban dos veces al día con verduras estofadas con trigo y cerdo. Una comida muy sospechosa.

En la larga fila de la cafetería, él respiró hondo tratando de controlarse. Incluso con sueño, estaba muy emocionado.

Uno de los prisioneros atravesó la línea y el otro escupió cerca de su oreja, pero él no se inmutó.

-Hoy me escapo de este lugar- se decía una y otra vez.

Agarró una mesa para su desayuno, independientemente de la confusión de los prisioneros dentro de la cafetería. Intento encontrar a alguien, un cómplice para planear la fuga.

La cafetería era una habitación simple y grande. Había mesas y sillas viejas casi en pedazos. Un chico que siempre se sentaba cerca de la ventana para ver nostálgico, como extrañando a algún ser querido, 💖le llamó la atención. Prisionero número 487.

💖 Sasuke 💖

😍Más inusual que su nombre lo era su apariencia física. Ojos monocromáticos y cabello negro, sin imperfecciones. Un rostro cincelado con líneas finas y profundas. Incluso la curvatura de su nariz y su cara de perfil eran elegantes. 😍Una imagen perfecta, creada por una divinidad. Cuando su rostro fue iluminado de frente, quedó más que claro, que era un hombre de belleza perfecta. No importa desde que ángulo lo miraban: la apariencia de Sasuke se parecía a una obra de arte. 😍 Al verlo más de cerca, el hombre se preguntó si Sasuke realmente era humano al estar en ese lugar desolador, le pareció más bien, un ángel. 😍 💖

😍Aunque nació con una apariencia totalmente bella por naturaleza, era reservado y parecía melancólico, como si extrañase a alguien. A pesar de actuar siempre bruscamente y distante como un gato, seguía atrayendo la atención de todos los que lo rodeaban, pues él nunca necesitaba ayuda de nadie, por lo tanto, tampoco ofrecía su ayuda, lo cual era un gran problema. 😍

El primer día que Sasuke llegó al instituto, el grupo de prisioneros veteranos se burló de él, creyendo que era débil por su hermosa apariencia, pero en el instante todos estaban magullados en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor.

Mirándolos desde arriba, Sasuke triunfante simplemente les advirtió:

-No intente meterse en mi camino-

La presencia imponente de Sasuke hizo que los prisioneros quisieran aliarse con él. El hombre misterioso también tomó en cuenta a Sasuke. Era aterrador el intentar acercarse a Sasuke, pues todos le temían, pero aun así, el hombre armado de valor, se sentó frente a él y dijo:

-hey, hey- pensó que su voz sonaba fuerte, pero en realidad, era vacilante y tímida porque el temor persistía.

-Err, tú también eres... un shinobi, ¿no?-

Sasuke miraba por la ventana, parecía pensar en alguien, 💖 pero se volvió hacia el hombre.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres?-

Mirando fijamente el ojo negro de Sasuke, el hombre no pudo evitar temblar de miedo.

-Yo-yo también tengo... quiero decir. ¡Yo también puedo hacerlo! soy del país del Viento... No pude graduarme de la academia porque abandoné la aldea, pero... mira, pese a ser un desertor puedo controlar el chakra. ¿Qué piensas?-

Mirando a Sasuke tratando de verse seguro, el hombre trató de equilibrar el palillo en la punta de su dedo, controlando el chakra. Pero pronto el ojo morado de Sasuke perdió interés en el hombre y miró por la ventana.

-¿Me ignoró? Tsk-

El hombre miró nuevamente a Sasuke.

Encarcelado en un país tan remoto... Si tan solo fuera un shinobi...

Sosteniendo los palillos con elegancia, Sasuke comenzó a servirse mientras miraba por la ventana, pareciendo que lo hacía frente a alguien que añoraba. Estaba mezclando y agrupando lo que le habían servido, cosas como brotes de bambú y helechos, y los había colocado hábilmente en formas triangulares, listos para comer. A pesar de ser un hombre que no quería ser sociable, todos y cada uno de sus sutiles gestos parecían indicar que tenía buenos modales y que le gustaba ser reconocido por ello, pero por alguien especial, a juzgar por su poca relación con los presos, pero que mostró inconscientemente. En comparación con la basura de la sociedad que representaban los prisioneros que se habían reunido allí, era obvio para todos que Sasuke era completamente diferente de ellos.

-U-únete a mí- dijo el hombre atemorizado, poco después de esperar a que Sasuke terminara de comer.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-¡Vamos a huir! ¡Vamos salir de aquí...! También puedes controlar el chakra, ¿no? Eres muy fuerte así podemos escapar escalando la pared usando chakra."

El Instituto de Investigación y Astronomía estaba rodeado por paredes de unos diez metros de altura y hechas de piedras apiladas. Estas paredes se veían muy altas desde abajo, pero no había altura que no se pudiera alcanzar con el control de chakra.

-Ya estoy en mi límite. Tu tampoco puedes soportarlo más, extrañas a los tuyos ¿verdad?-

Sin reaccionar, Sasuke miró al hombre.

-¿Sabes quién soy?-

-Lo sé... no eres una persona común- finalmente el hombre logró dirigirse a él con seguridad. El hombre sabía que, al igual que él, Sasuke estaba en el instituto por alguna razón extraña, pero no tenía idea de cuál era. Aun así, no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera conforme con ser reclutado todos los días para hacer tantos extenuantes trabajos.

-Huyamos juntos. Pronto todos se irán a trabajar por la mañana. Aprovechemos la conmoción y pasemos la pared.-

-No lo hagas. Fuera del muro está todo desierto. Se tarda unos dos días a pie hasta el pueblo más cercano. Terminarás muriendo de agotamiento a mitad del camino.-

-Puedo recoger algunas bayas silvestres comestibles. Lejos de aquí hay más alimentos decentes que la comida de este lugar... Además, mira esa niebla...-

-Te lo advierto- dijo Sasuke despreocupado, y como siempre, miró por la ventana. Luego tomó su plato vacío y se levantó. Los prisioneros que estaban hablando en un rincón estrecho de la cafetería miraron con temor a Sasuke y le cedieron el paso.

-¿No quieres salir de aquí?- El sujeto corrió hacia Sasuke, agarrando su brazo. Pero Sasuke simplemente se alejó y dijo:

-Lo siento, pero vine aquí por mi propia voluntad.-

-¿Oh...?-

Y luego Sasuke salió de la cafetería, dejando al hombre atónito.

-¿Se hace el tonto?- el sujeto pateó violentamente la mesa cuando Sasuke ya estaba lejos.

-¡Como sea! púdrete en este asqueroso lugar. ¡Seré libre!- Dijo saliendo del pasillo y empujando a los otros prisioneros que estaban sentados hablando.

El hombre salió y miró a la pared. Todavía faltaba un tiempo para que el trabajo matutino comenzara. Era difícil que los guardias estuvieran allí. No había posibilidad de que apareciera alguno dd ellos en la pared a esa hora. La penitenciaría estaba muy lejos, y básicamente había solo unos pocos inspectores en el lugar.

-¿Piensan estos guardias que no hay personas que puedan escalar un muro de piedra de diez metros de altura? lástima... ¡porque yo sí puedo hacerlo!-

El hombre se agarró a una de las piedras en la pared. Recordando el entrenamiento de su época en la academia, se concentró para acumular chakra, sostuvo la piedra firmemente y subió, aferrándose a la pared como una rana. El hombre escuchó la conmoción de los otros prisioneros en la distancia.

Solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que había comenzado a escalar el muro, por lo que probablemente pocas personas habían salido de la cafetería. El director y los guardias tendrían que estar en el edificio principal.

-Bien ¡puedo hacerlo! podré subir antes de que alguien se de cuenta. Menō no me encontrará.-

Su cuerpo se volvió más ligero de lo que imaginaba. Ya había subido casi a la mitad y todavía no estaba cansado. Llevaría más de una hora.

-¡Ah!- Piso en falso con la arena y resbaló. En ese momento unos ojos amarillos lo miraron fijamente.

-¡Me encontró! ¡Es Menō! ¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ¡Necesito alejarme rápido!-

En pánico, el hombre perdió todo el control del chakra; no pudo aferrarse a la pared y cayó aterrado. En ese momento, sintió un dolor ardiente en el torso. De repente, su presión sanguínea bajó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Menō, que le enterró su puño y le estaba rompiendo la costilla...

* * *

**Espero les guste y sigan apoyando. **

**じゃあね !**


	2. Chapter 1

✿ Con mucho cariño les dejo el capítulo 1 de la novela Sasuke Retsuden. ✧٩(の❛ᴗ❛ の)۶

🌸Gracias a quienes me escribieron instándome a realizar este trabajo, sus comentarios fueron de mucha inspiración. Espero les guste, traté de redactar adecuándola al contexto cultural, para que sea comprensible, porque nunca debe hacerse literal. Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo y disfruten de este bello capítulo completito. (◕‿◕✿)(◕‿◕✿)

* * *

-1-

**Traducción SabryChanKín**

Los colmillos de esa criatura extraña sobresalían del cuerpo del hombre, que estaba aterrizando. Era sigiloso en lo que hacía. Se veía salvaje y abriendo sus mandíbulas dejó caer el cuerpo del hombre, otro sujeto al ver lo sucedido, salió corriendo para ponerse a salvo. Sin dejar a su presa, la bestia lo aplastó y luego haciéndolo rodar por el suelo, sus garras se engancharon y lo arrastraron lo más lejos posible.

La bestia se detuvo en el patio abriendo su enorme boca de color rojo intenso, luego cerró sus mandíbulas sobre el hombro derecho del hombre.

-¡Aaaah !- el hombre gritó y la bestia lo soltó, dejándolo caer como un pedazo de carne inerte, la sangre goteaba por su estómago, formando un charco rojo debajo de sus pies, dejando claro que si quieres devorar a un humano fácilmente debe hacerse lo más pronto posible.

La bestia arrancó la carne de la espalda del hombre con facilidad, sus músculos se separaron como si fueran fibras de hilo. Aún vivo, el hombre gritó mientras enterraba su cara en la arena.

Para aterrorizar a los desertores, la bestia a propósito arrastró el cuerpo al patio, para que fuera visto por los otros prisioneros y dejarles claro que si intentaban huir, ese también sería su destino.-

-Woooo ... ¡Todavía estoy vivo! ¡Estoy vivo! ¡No más, por favor¡ ¡Lo siento!- suplicaba el hombre.

Los prisioneros que llevaban una piocha sobre sus hombros miraban la escena en la distancia, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. La bestia ignorando las súplicas del hombre se dispuso a arrancar la carne del sujeto, como si fuese por diversión, llegó a las entrañas y solo se podía escuchar el sonido de la sangre salpicando alrededor...

El grito del hombre finalmente se desvaneció...

-Bueno, esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones, porque se ha despertado demasiada curiosidad en esta multitud. Recuerden que es tarde y debemos levantarnos mañana temprano- dijo una voz baja detrás de la multitud, haciendo que los trabajadores se encogieran de hombros. Un hombre delgado con gafas caminaba lentamente desde el edificio, era el director del Instituto de Investigación de Astronomía de Tataru, llamado Zansūru. Él era el principal oficial del lugar, el rey de la base.

-Siguen parados aquí como un montón de escorias... Si no se mueven rápidamente, serán el postre de esa bestia.- Aunque los trabajadores sabían que no hablaba en serio, en ese momento, se pusieron pálidos, ante el tono tenebroso de Zansūru.

Mientras todos regresaban a sus respectivos lugares, Sasuke observó de cerca a la bestia, que parecía un lagarto, ésta sacudió su larga cola, equilibrando la parte superior del cuerpo y la cabeza sobre su estómago carnoso. Su cara estaba cubierta de piel dura y en toda ella tenía manchas rojas y amarillas. El carnívoro gigante de la prisión obedecía fielmente al director Zansūru.

Era una lagartija enorme que también podía sostenerse y caminar en sus dos patas cuando era necesario, con una piel gruesa y cuernos, colmillos en forma de cono y garras afiladas. Cuando estaba en esa postura, su altura era de aproximadamente dos metros, midiendo desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta la punta de su cola. La fuerza que ejercía la bestia en sus patas era increíble, porque además, eran extremadamente grandes y le permitían avanzar velozmente.

Era una prisión muy diferente y particular, los guardias de patrulla parecían nunca miran a los prisioneros. No habían cerraduras en las celdas donde se alojaban los prisioneros, ni en ninguna de las entradas del edificio. Y por extraño que pareciera, los prisioneros que se quedaban allí obedecían las reglas al pie de la letra, la bestia lagarto era la razón, ya que aquellos que pensaban que podrían o querían escapar, rara vez volvían a ser vistos. La bestia tenía la costumbre de monitorear dentro del sitio con sigilo y devorar sin piedad, a cualquier prisionero que se atrevía a violar las reglas.

En el Instituto de Astronomía, el trabajo principal de los prisioneros era excavar el suelo. La escarcha en el suelo se raspaba con azadas de jardín. Excavaban con cuidado y eliminaban las rocas grandes y los escombros que se encontraban en la tierra. No había nada más que hacer, parecía ser una tarea necesaria para sentar las bases de un telescopio gigante, planeado curiosamente, para estar en ese sitio, pero los ancianos de la prisión decían que ese trabajo se venía realizado sin cesar, durante casi un año.

-Oh, vamos...- Jiji, que estaba trabajando cerca de Sasuke, puso su azada a un lado y se frotó las manos, porque en la mañana hacía más frío, toda la temperatura se mantenía a casi -0 grados.

-Sasuke, ¿no tienes frío?-

-¿Frío?-

Sasuke se frotó la palma de su mano en su otra manga, tratando de obtener algo de calor con la fricción. Aunque él estaba acostumbrado a realizar, con éxito, misiones y tareas en lugares hostiles, no podía dejar de sentir el intenso frío de ese lugar y sus acciones lo delataban.

-oh, ya terminé.-

-¿Por qué crearon un instituto de investigación en un lugar tan frío?- dijo Jiji, como una queja que no tendría efecto y a pesar de que la nieve se había derretido hacía mucho tiempo...

-Si sigo viviendo así, me moriré de frío, estoy bastante seguro de que no soy el único que tiene este problema con el frío. Aunque estaba cansado del trabajo monótono, JiJi siempre era muy hablador.

Jiji era el compañero de celda de Sasuke en la prisión, debía cumplir una condena de seis meses aproximadamente. Su delito fue robar comida para poder alimentarse. Sasuke compartía la misma edad y corpulencia de Jiji, por lo que siempre eran asignados a realizar las mismas tareas. La nariz de Jiji se puso cada vez más roja y cuando se frotó las yemas de sus dedos entre sí con fuerza, repentinamente gritó: -¡Ah! ¡Vaya!... ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Esto es perfecto! parece que me rompí un hueso -

-Con esto podre ir al consultorio médico-

-¿Qué hay en esa sala médica?-

-Oye, ¿no lo sabes? Llegó una nueva doctora. Todos comentan sobre lo hermosa y amable que es.-

Sasuke no estaba seguro de si el plan de Jiji era una buena idea, y agregó:

-No puedes pensar en el amor cuando estás en una situación así.-

inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Jiji comentó:

\- Ahora entiendo porque estás soltero- Con una risita, Jiji agregó:

-¡Parece que ella también es soltera¡, creemos que la bella doctora no tiene novio.-

Sasuke como si intuyese a quien podría refería, se giró abruptamente hacia el chico.

-¿Cómo sabes que es soltera?-

-Porque no está usando anillo.-

-¿Anillo?- Sasuke pensó en eso admirado.

Mirando la cara de asombro de Sasuke, signo de no entender lo que eso significaba, Jiji continuó:

-Oh... tú también has venido de otro país, por eso no lo sabes. En Shidaku, cuando una pareja se une en matrimonio, ambos intercambian anillos, este se coloca en el penúltimo dedo de la mano izquierda. Es un símbolo de su amor, la unión a través del anillo que portaran desde el día de su boda. Esta bella doctora no lleva un anillo, así que eso nos emociona... puede que esté disponible, aunque ella es extranjera nuestras costumbres podrían ser parecidas...-

Sasuke no entendió del todo a lo que se refería y solo permaneció confundido e irritado porque Sakura al no llevar un anillo de boda, estaba expuesta ante tantos tipos como esos, al salir en misiones a otros países fuera de Konoha, en donde hubiesen tradiciones similares.

La explicación de Jiji fue interrumpida por él mismo.

-oh, rayos, los guardias.- Al darse cuenta que los oficiales de patrulla se estaban acercando, Jiji guardó silencio. Rápidamente trataron de actuar de forma natural, pretendiendo trabajar de manera seria.

El oficial de patrulla se acercó a ellos dejando ver su bastón, aunque miró directamente a Jiji, no miró a Sasuke ni una sola vez. Jiji sabía que esta era su oportunidad. Lanzó su azada a un lado y con el aliento blanco y helado que brotaba de sus pulmones exclamó:

-¡Oh, que dolor! ¡No puedo seguir!- Sasuke suspiró al ver a Jiji efectuando su plan y tratando de despejar su sospecha, continuo con su trabajo.

El Instituto de Investigación y Astronomía de Tataru se encontraba en la cima de una cordillera amplia, en una región muy fría que calaba hasta los huesos, incluso durante la primavera. Además, un lugar digno para dormir y los suministros como alimentos y ropa eran escasos, por lo tanto, todos se veían obligados a trabajar sin descansar día y noche.

Era una prisión que estaba oculta en una cueva, con la apariencia de mazmorra y una vigilancia extrema, fue construida a 5,000 Km. sobre el nivel del mar y alejado de la primera población para estar totalmente aislados. Los rumores que circulaban en las poblaciones, daban referencia a su ubicación, que era en donde el Sabio de los Seis Caminos había permanecido anteriormente.

Para recopilar registros e información de ese período de tiempo en el que vivió el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, se tenía que venir a este instituto de Astronomía de Tataru Por lo cual para Sasuke no había sido nada difícil dar con el lugar y así infiltrarse con su experiencia de hábil shinobi.

Sasuke tenía como objetivo recolectar los registros y todo tipo de documento de esa época en que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos estuvo en el instituto. Una misión secreta, peligrosa y que ameritaba toda la astucia posible, pero que sin duda alguna el habilidoso Uchiha era el único que podía realizarla, sin embargo, esta vez algo le molestaba, se sentía sumamente ansioso por alguna extraña razón ya estaba nostálgico.

Esa misión le fue encargada a causa de la misteriosa enfermedad que tenía Naruto, que permanecía en el País del Fuego. Por lo tanto, recolectar los registros y documentos del Sabio de los Seis Caminos que quedaban en ese lugar, era la tarea que Sasuke podía hacer en ese momento, por la salud de Naruto. Sasuke estaba molesto consigo mismo, todos estaban preocupados por la salud de Naruto y él para unirse a sus compañeros, en la lucha por salvarle la vida, ya había dispuesto que era lo único que podía hacer por su amigo, sin embargo, algo no encajaba y era porque creía que en esa misión encontraría algo relacionado a él mismo.

Mientras tanto, en Konoha la condición física de Naruto estaba deteriorándose progresivamente con cada minuto que pasaba, todo el mundo hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que su querido amigo estuviera nuevamente saludable.

-¿Qué pasa? tienes una cara sombría- Jiji preguntó rompiendo el cúmulo de pensamientos de Sasuke.

Desde la sombra de su largo y despeinado flequillo, los ojos almendrados de su compañero de celda miraban en su dirección, con una expresión aparentemente confundida.

-No, no es nada.-

-¿De verdad? Tu expresión era seria y aterradora.

-No te preocupes por eso.-

-Pero... debe ser algo muy serio para que estés así.-

-Dije que no es nada.-

-Si tú lo dices...- Jiji ladeó la cabeza a su izquierda y desvió su mirada, ante la imponencia de Sasuke.

Pasando por alto la pregunta de jiji, Sasuke levantó su azada nuevamente con un solo brazo.

Después de la cena, Sasuke regresó a su celda y cuando puso su mano en la puerta de hierro para entrar, fue recibido con un grito agudo, cuando por fin entró. Observó en la mitad de la celda al hombre conocido por ser tímido y cabizbajo. Era Penjira, el segundo compañero de celda de Sasuke. Cara a cara frente a él estaba JiJi, ambos se estaban mirando retadoramente y entre ellos había té, un tazón y dados rodando.

-¡JiJi, BASTARDO! ¡Este tipo! heh, voy a fumar.- Jiji tira todos los cigarrillos en el piso.

Sasuke creyó que estaban jugando a ese juego de azar, Chinchirorin. Con la falta de entretenimiento en esas circunstancias de su vida, de supervisión constante, la mayoría de los prisioneros aprendían a jugar, pero Penjura tenía la costumbre de ser un fanático absoluto de los juegos de azar, ya que encontró la alegría en ser un tipo malo, acumulando deudas en una serie de pérdidas constantes y quedando atrapado, algunas veces, casándose con chicas por su dote y huyendo. Estafa matrimonial, un delito que costaba como mínimo un año en prisión.

-¡Ah, Sasuke! ¡Eres el siguiente!- Penjira notó a Sasuke, sin perder el ritmo, tiró los dados en el tazón.

-Así estoy bien.-

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Penjira, luciendo insatisfecho y borrando su sonrisa hundiendo su rostro en un ceño fruncido. Giró la cabeza hacia la esquina de la celda. -¡Ganno! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Deja de pintar o lo que sea y ven aquí.- Penjira le gritó al tercer compañero de celda, Ganno.

En la esquina de la habitación estaba sentado Ganno, de espaldas a Penjira agazapado sobre algo como si fuera un pájaro con su huevo en un nido.

-Ahora no, Penjira.- respondió sin pensarlo dos veces. Ganno, que ya estaba a medio camino con sus 60 años era el más veterano en la celda. Este tenía una mancha de pintura roja en la nuca de su cuello arrugado. -¿Sigues jugando eso? Estoy cansado.-

-No me hables ahora, estoy a punto de ganar.-

Hace aproximadamente un mes, Ganno, que estaba trabajando, aparentemente de la nada dijo:

¡Encontré uno bueno!- Regresó con los bolsillos llenos de piedras rojas y marrones. No parecía importarle que la piel de sus manos se volviera áspera al recogerlas, ya que todas las mañanas y todas las noches seguía golpeando las piedras, aplastándolas en el transcurso de cinco días.

Todos estaban seguros de que algún suceso le había llevado a la locura, ya que más tarde se quitó la piel de todo el pie, dejándolo expuesto y lleno de sangre. Resultaba que si se ponía la piel a hervir y el polvo marrón rojizo de las rocas, al mezclarse producía pintura. Eso sucedió el día que Sasuke llegó a la prisión, mientras saludaban a los recién llegados, Ganno comenzó a mezclar sus materiales en las hojas de árbol de pino que tenía. Mirando las manos del hombre en la celda, se veía tan dedicado a su trabajo que no podía entenderlo, Sasuke estaba completamente atónito. El polvo marrón rojizo opaco aumentó en viscosidad a medida que se mezclaba, su tono cambiaba después de unos minutos de amasar la pintura de roca, estaba terminada, era del color de las flores de ciruelo, un rojo brillante.

Después de eso, Ganno disfrutaba pintar todas las noches, usaba unas agujas de pino como pincel y sus uñas como un lienzo.

-Bueno, dejaré de hacer esto, antes de la próxima verificación de inventario de esta semana.-

Jiji estaba sorprendido por su respuesta y le gritaba acerca haciendo ver lo tonto que era, porque el arte de las uñas no era del todo conveniente.

-Sé que tienes prisa, mira que ya estoy por terminar.- Ganno le responde con su típica voz que siempre era divertida de escuchar.

Su condena es de diecisiete años en esa prisión, por traición estatal. Ganno fue acusado de pintar los retratos de nobles rivales y enfrentarlos entre sí, su padre también era pintor, pero poco a poco se obsesionó, dijo que siempre sostenía un pincel y que desde entonces no le gustaba ni le disgustaba nada más.

Ganno había pintado durante más de tres semanas, un cuadro por semana, Sasuke no podía entender por qué Ganno querría gastar su energía pintando algo que él sabía que se borraría en una semana, pero no tenía idea que el entretenimiento y los pasatiempos eran valiosos en ese lugar, ya que la instalación de la prisión era de cuatro prisioneros, que compartían una celda con seis tatamis. Era ya tan normal ver peleas entre prisioneros, consecuencia del poco espacio, siempre se chocaban y peleaban hasta que terminaban ensangrentados o, en el peor de los casos, muertos.

Dadas las circunstancias, la celda de Sasuke era relativamente pacífica. Por supuesto que él no consideraría a ninguno de ellos sus amigos, sin embargo, parecían llevarse bien o al menos respetarlo, porque entre ellos no se habían desatado peleas.

Ganno inmerso en su arte, Jiji y Penjira se entusiasmaban con su juego de azar, mientras Sasuke continuaba contemplando la luna, que tenuemente iluminaba la ventana, hasta el momento en que se desaparecía en el horizonte, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, en ese sentimiento que le golpeaba el corazón, la imagen de esa persona especial para él, venía a cada instante, una especia de agonía no le dejaba en paz... Esta era la rutina todas las noches, dentro de la celda.

-Hey, Sasuke también es bastante bueno.-

-Te dejaré tirar primero.- Ya en el final de sus turnos, Jiji y Penjira intentaban invitar a Sasuke a jugar.

-No- Sasuke les respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

Se escuchó un pequeño ruido y Sasuke se giró hacia la ventana que daba al patio. La luz blanca de la luna abruptamente fue bloqueada por alguna sombra, sospechaban de esa bestia gigante Menō y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en el patio, porque Menō ya era una preocupación para Sasuke, para poder efectuar su plan con éxito.

"Ahora es el momento de investigar", pensó Sasuke, así que rompiendo su rutina, se levantó para sentarse a lado de Penjura.

-Cambié de opinión. Jugaré.-

-¿Espera qué?-

\- ¿En serio? ¡Finalmente!-

-No tengo cigarrillos, así que apuesto esto...- Sasuke metió su mano en el bolsillo, fingiendo buscar algo. Pondría en práctica su nueva técnica. Empezó a amasar su chakra en la punta de sus dedos, haciendo un nudo de átomos para cristalizarlos, finalmente sacó su mano y al abrirla, sobre su palma, apareció una piedra roja. Era muy grande, casi tanto como una cereza. Todos en la celda se tardaron un segundo para darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba ofreciendo un rubí.

-¿Qué?-

\- ¿Joyas? –

-¿Es real?-

-No, no, no, tiene que ser vidrio o algo así.- Penjira y Jiji se acercan para mirar la gema y clavar su mirada en ella.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, sin confirmar ni negar su autenticidad, mientras que las gemas fueran tangibles, ellos creerían que eran reales.

-Incluso si gano una piedra de vidrio tan hermosa ¿qué voy a hacer con ella? aquí no puedes divertirte con ella.- Penjira se puso dudoso.

-Ya ni siquiera puedes fumar desde que tomé el último sorbo de mi jugo. No deberías apostar en tu turno.- Jiji se dirigió divertido a Penjira.

Sasuke tomó el tazón en su mano. -No necesitas los cigarrillos y no tienes que cambiar tu trabajo. Solo necesito que hagas algo por mí.-

-Oh, ¿necesitas algo?-

-Te diré de qué se trata, después.- Sasuke volvió a colocar el tazón en el tapete y tiró los tres dados entre la pareja de hombres, Sasuke levantó la cara y esperó la reacción de Penjira.

-¿Cómo crees que será tu jugada?- Penjia le preguntó.

-Tres- dijo Sasuke mientras su mano volvía a su bolsillo. Penjira hizo malabares con los tres dados en su palma, aparentemente esperando a que Sasuke hiciera el primer movimiento.

-Tíralo- ordenó Sasuke, dándoles el primer turno.

Jiji y Penjira solo se miraron extrañados y atendiendo la orden de Sasuke, Penjira tiró los dados... y cuando éstos se detuvieron...

Jiji y Penjira vieron los dados y luego voltearon a ver a Sasuke, mientras sus oponentes se distraían viendo los dados, Sasuke con su mano, todavía en el bolsillo, seguía amasando su chakra en su palma. Cuando arrojó los dados sobre el tapete, los tres dados volaron juntos como una brisa imperceptible, haciendo un sonido como el de una llave golpeando el metal, los dados de madera ruedan hacia el centro del tazón.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?... Enserio tres círculos rojos hacia arriba.- la mandíbula de Penjira se abrió bruscamente, el juego salió justo como Sasuke lo había dicho, tres.

Jiji, Ganno y Penjira se sentaron en estado de shock mientras Sasuke se levantó en silencio y declaró: -gané-

-Rayos. Le atinaste después de rodar esos ojos como una serpiente. Eso no es suerte- protestó Penjira, pero Jiji le dio un golpe en el hombro como si dijera "solo ríndete", eso era apostar en la prisión, hacer trampa todo el tiempo, era una regla, no pasaba nada a menos que los atraparan con las manos en la masa.

-Penjira, con respecto al favor que necesito... - dijo Sasuke.

-¿Es difícil? ¿Imposible?-

-Relájate, es fácil.- Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras Penjira se levantaba de su lugar.

Salgan conmigo de esta celda, estén atentos porque los vigilantes pueden venir.-

Penjira se rió del descabellado favor que pedía Sasuke, pensó que era una broma y luego comenzó a sentirse sumamente nervioso, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke hablaba en serio.

Ese tiempo libre que los prisioneros tenían antes de acostarse, era su oportunidad para hacer cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando permanecieran dentro de su celda. En el momento en que se salía de esa celda, violaban las reglas.

-Dije que lo haré. ¿Pero cómo planeas hacer esto?- Los dos solos caminando, ¿no te parece que sería obvio?-

-Iré solo entonces, pero necesitaré que distraigas a los guardias.-

-Sabes que si descubren que violaste las reglas, ¡te castigarán sin dudarlo! Y si Menō te encuentra primero, te comerá vivo.-

Sasuke rebatiendo con calma, se dirigió nuevamente a Penjira.

-ya volveré.-

-No creo que sea un problema entonces...- Penjira sintió que podía confiar y se calmó un poco.

Divisaron dos edificios, uno en el Este y otro en el Oeste del patio. El edificio del lado Oeste, era el cuartel en donde dormían los prisioneros. Sasuke recorrió la distancia desde el otro lado de la calle del patio hasta el otro edificio, en cinco minutos. Al Este, se encontraba el edificio principal del Instituto de Investigación de Astronomía, por lo tanto, estaba prohibido el ingreso a ese edificio para los prisioneros.

Sasuke, se apoyó en la puerta principal e ingresó al interior del edificio, notando que ninguna de las puertas estaba cerrada, porque se abrieron al menor toque y unas largas y lujosas alfombras le dieron la bienvenida. El edificio principal era como un mundo diferente al de los cuarteles del edificio Oeste, fue construido como un castillo real, toda una perfecta fortaleza, con una altura de varios metros sobre el suelo, ese edificio era enorme en comparación con los otros lugares del país, en donde los prisioneros estaban a solo cinco minutos de distancia, durmiendo en el duro piso de piedra, con nada más que un viejo futón, que con tan solo verlo, daban ganas de llorar. Sin embargo, todos los pasillos, escaleras y habitaciones de ese edificio principal estaban cubiertos de alfombras suaves, el techo estaba forrado con ladrillos lacados, bloqueando cualquier fuerza de la naturaleza, y una gran chimenea calentando el edificio, mientras que los prisioneros se quejaban que en sus celdas se formaban grandes trozos de hielo, sin duda alguna toda una precariedad en comparación a ese lujoso edificio que veía Sasuke.

Menō no parecía un reptil común, era como un dinosaurio cuando se trataba de reflejos, velocidad y poder. Era mejor verlo como una especie de mascota, ya que seguía todas las órdenes del director, Zansūru. Originalmente no había shinobis en ese país, pero se rumoreaba que el primer ministro dejó que los shinobis se hicieran cargo de su posición debido a una guerra, si Zansūru resultaba ser un shinobi, podría estar controlando a Menō con algún tipo de técnica que vinculaba su chakra.

Sasuke comenzó a preocuparse, pues ya se estaba tardando demasiado y Menō siempre recorría los terrenos del instituto sin falta, día y noche, ya que realiza una supervisión constante de los prisioneros durante al menos 20 horas al día.

Se difundieron rumores de que Menō fue el resultado del jutsu de invocación de Zansūru, y la interrogante de si ¿Podría incluso ser posible que Zansūru pudiera manejar el chakra necesario para invocar un monstruo del tamaño de Menō? , tal vez el mecanismo fundamental para la invocación del jutsu había sido alterado por el shinobi de Redaku, aunque el jutsu se originaba en la tierra de fuego.

"Tap, tap, tapc" El sonido de pasos pesados acercándose llenó el corredor, los pies que se escuchaban se detuvieron, Sasuke se encontró con un par de ojos amarillos que flotaban en la oscuridad detrás de él. Desde dentro del corazón de la oscuridad, la silueta de Menō se reveló.

Había una voz_ "Estás aquí."_ Una oleada de chakra inundó los ojos de Sasuke, revelando su destreza visual, mientras levantaba los párpados. Preparó el rinnegan y su sharingan y en un segundo el brillante ojo rojo de Sasuke activó su jutsu, arrastrando inmediatamente a Menō a un genjutsu. Enseguida se escuchó un estruendo y era nada menos que Menō, quien había sido arrojado al suelo y rápidamente se puso de pie, lanzando sus garras hacia Sasuke. Si bien Sasuke era famoso por su velocidad, Menō era igual de rápido, sus garras se deslizaron lo suficientemente cerca como para cortar un mechón de su cabello, por lo que Sasuke dedujo que no había caído en su genjutsu.

Sasuke esquivó a Menō, girándose para atacar a la bestia con un contragolpe, el cuerpo de Menō salió volando, estrellándose contra el muro, pero con su fuerza, de forma instantánea rebotó, acortando nuevamente la distancia entre ellos. Los brillantes ojos amarillos de Menō se encontraron con el rojo brillante del Sharingan de Sasuke, pero el resultado fue el mismo, comprobando que Menō era inmune al genjutsu. Sasuke saltó a una abertura justo debajo del suelo en donde estaba Menō, con una sola palma se empujó hacia el cuerpo de la bestia, impulsándolo sobre su espalda, su cuerpo pasó rozando el suelo dando un fuerte chasquido, signo de tener roto algunos huesos.

No tenía sentido continuar la lucha, sí seguía lastimando a la bestia, podría ser peligroso porque alertaría a las patrullas, quedarse más tiempo en ese edificio principal era una mala idea. Mientras Sasuke pensaba, los ojos de Menō se abrieron de golpe, Sasuke trató de hacer algo de distancia entre ellos, pero la bestia saltó sobre sus pies para acortar la brecha. Como si fuera un látigo, la larga cola de Menō se sacudió hacia adelante mientras saltaba hacia Sasuke. El ninja retrocedió, evitando el ataque, Menō había sido el más cercano al lanzar un ataque mortal contra su oponente, fue muy rápido usando un jutsu estilo de agua. Sasuke comenzó a combinar su chakra con su técnica de hielo haciendo instantáneamente un kunai. Con los ojos cerrados, logró amputar la garra que se acercaba, apuñaló el torso, mientras le hacía cortes con el kunai.

-¡Ahrrrr!- Menō rugió mientras retrocedía.

El estómago de Menō comenzó a derramar grandes cantidades de sangre y líquido biscoso, una terrible herida que se extendía a lo largo de su torso, por lo que comenzó a tropezar atolondrado.

_"Lo siento"_ pensó Sasuke, comenzó a arrepentirse de lanzar ese ataque que amenazaba la vida de la bestia, porque ahora sería un peoblema, pero todo era el resultado del impulso del momento, ya era demasiado tarde para pensar así.

Al tambalearse con cada paso, Menō corrió tan rápido como pudo a una ventana, destruyendo la mayor parte de la pared, mientras intentaba escapar. Aunque sangraba, todavía era poderoso para desaparecer de una sola vez. Sasuke se mordió el labio, sintió un vacío en su estomago, como si estuviese enfermo y bajó la vista para ver manchada la palma de su mano. Pensó en su último ataque y qué tan profundo entró el kunai en el cuerpo de Menō, temía haber dado un golpe fatal y estropear su misión.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se sentó en su lugar habitual en el comedor, mirando hacia el patio, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando reconoció una cola familiar que se balanceaba, _"¿Es una broma? Es imposible..." _pensó Sasuke . Menō levantó la vista y notó a Sasuke por la ventana, aunque Sasuke lo miraba detrás de la ventana, la bestia no parecía recordar los eventos de la noche anterior, porque inmediatamente volteó su rostro. La bestia seguía con vida, no había forma de que siguiera respirando, ni siquiera quedaba una cicatriz en su cuerpo, no podía ser posible, Sasuke trató de encontrar alguna explicación, era como si Sasuke estuviera encerrado en un genjutsu...

Una voz vino detrás:

-¡Heyi, eres el que enfrentó a Menō, prisionero 487- el tono feroz estaba marcado en su voz, era Zansūru. Ambos se miraron directamente sin romper el contacto visual, no tenía sentido mentir, él sabía que Sasuke había tenido un encuentro con su Menō, su mascota. Asimismo, había algo que Sasuke también quería preguntarle, el Sharingan de Sasuke se activó. Su ojo negro profundo se volvió rojo carmesí con tres espirales que conformaban su iris, así logro capturar la mirada de Zansūru. Sasuke respiró hondo, no lo había notado antes sin su sharingan, pero ahora podía ver una esfera de cristal detrás de las gafas de Zansūru.

_"Un ojo artificial..." _pensó Sasuke, manteniendo la cautela.

-Genial, genial- Zansūru lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron formando una sonrisa. -Te diste cuenta con facilidad, Incluso los subordinados que están aquí todos los días, desde hace mucho tiempo a mi lado, ni siquiera lo habían sospechado.- Zansūru extendió su brazo, tocando la ventana detrás de Sasuke, quien al tenerlo a corta distancia no pudo evitar notar cuan natural se veía su ojo de cristal, pero era lo único que podía ver con claridad, porque no podía establecer la diferencia entre el ojo izquiero o derecho.

-Entonces, puedes usar varios tipos de ninjutsu. Lo tendré presente, no lo olvidaré... tenlo por seguro.- Su ojo protético izquierdo giró en un movimiento como un animal nervioso que divisa su entorno. Se inclinó hacia el oído de Sasuke, y en un susurro le dijo:

-Es imposible atacar frente a mí, cuando también soy un shinobi.-

* * *

' ‿ '' ‿ '' ‿ ' ' ‿ '' ‿ '' ‿ ' ' ‿ '' ‿ '' ‿ ' ' ‿ '' ‿ '

Gracias de nuevo a los que me siguen y a los que pasan a leer también, agradeceré apoyen este capítulo y avisen a los que puedan sobre este proyecto. Sus comentarios me motivan a seguir. Activen las notificaciones y si les parece bien, agradezco de corazón se unan a los seguidores, para que estén enterados de la actualización. Y para los que me siguen en Facebook será así:

La dinámica en los siguientes capítulos será así: subiré un fragmento que será el aviso para subirlo completo en un tiempo prudencial, luego de la publicación, en las plataformas de lectura. Compartan y por favor no resubir. Gracias por su gran apoyo!(◕‿◕✿)(❁'‿'❁)

Espero les guste y sigan apoyando.

じゃあね !


	3. Chapter 2

**🌸 Con mucho cariño les dejo el capítulo 2 de la novela Sasuke Retsuden.**

**Este es un capítulo emocionante para nosotros los fans de Sasuke y Sakura. Denle mucho amor, porque Jun Esaka y Masashi Kishimoto realmente se esmeraron en crear una hermosa novela, porque es evidente que Kishimoto estuvo al pendiente de los detalles, aunque Esaka escribió, se siente con ese cuidado que el autor original le daba al romance. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y mensajes en todas mis redes! (◕‿◕✿****)**

* * *

**-2-**

**Traducción**

**SabryChanKín**

Al día siguiente, Sasuke recibió su primer castigo impuesto por la patrulla, que ocupó la mayor parte del tiempo libre en la prisión, la razón de dicha reprimenda fue cuando tenía su ojo izquierdo cubierto por su flequillo mientras los guardias pasaban lista, eso enfureció a los oficiales.

Dichos oficiales le pusieron barras de hierro sobre su cabeza, y divertidos golpearon sus macanas en el hombro de Sasuke para aplastar sus huesos. Estaban disfrutando tanto al hacerlo sufrir, que llegaron a turnarse para torturarlo. Golpear a Sasuke era imposible para alguien que no era shinobi, sin embargo, esta vez Sasuke recibió los golpes a propósito para continuar con su misión, aún así estaba furioso por tener que soportarlo, porque no podía permitirse enfrenarlos, el dolor era percibido en todo su cuerpo y no se quejó aunque lo creía un acto de subordinación y desafío, por lo que dejó toda la amargura en su interior.

Todos los que se relacionaban con Sasuke también eran castigados por los guardias. Jiji repentinamente fue golpeado con las barras de hierro de los guardias en su estómago, mientras trabajaba. Y lo principal, Sasuke fue golpeado más de tres veces en ese mismo día, aduciendo razones absurdas, como cuando le susurró algo a Jiji.

El director fue claro en dar órdenes directas a los guardias _"atacar a Sasuke todas las veces que pudieran"_. Además, siendo una misión de infiltración, nadie en Konoha podía pedir información sobre sí era maltratado en una tierra extranjera y mucho menos enviar a alguien para rescatarlo.

Sasuke prefería pasar desapercibido, visto como otro de los prisioneros, empezaba a notar que por sí solo, él no podría sacar adelante su misión. Afortunadamente algunos de los prisioneros más curiosos, habían sido engañados con rumores infundados sobre lo sucedido la noche pasada con Menō, así que esta vez Sasuke se propuso no dejar que un mínimo error le afectara en el cumplimiento de su misión, como esa batalla contra la bestia, porque de seguir así, él tendría que mostrar sus sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos.

Sasuke había provocado una impresión de hombre poderoso en el director, a tal punto que ocho guardias le gritaron y pegaron a Sasuke en reiteradas ocasiones, provocando lentitud en su trabajo, por eso él optó por no distraerse con pequeñeces. Los guardias lo miraban de forma desafiante y hostil, porque no importaba cuanto lo dañaran, él no parecía estar sufriendo, ni mucho menos herido, lo que les daba más rabia.

Cuando el día terminó los guardias fueron a la celda de Sasuke, para reprenderlo como si se tratase de un estudiante que por ser adolescente, en su etapa rebelde había violado las reglas de su escuela. Así que antes de acostarse fue golpeado otra vez y presa de bromas por su cabello, aduciendo que "era muy largo", pero como se trataba de una misión para salvar la vida de su amigo Naruto, tenía que reprimirse, de lo contrario esos guardias hubiesen tenido todos los huesos rotos, en un castigo aterrador.

-¡Sasuke, todo resulto mal!-

-¿Por qué todos te agreden solamente a ti?-

Penjira y Ganno le preguntaron, porque sentían lástima por Sasuke. Aunque era común ver a los guardias golpear a los prisioneros por pequeñeces, siendo siempre el blanco los tímidos, miedosos y rebeldes, caso opuesto a Sasuke que no encajaba en esa descripción.

-Esto no es asunto suyo.- dijo Sasuke y aunque a ellos no les agradó la respuesta, podían percibir en su tono de voz la frustración ante tales abusos. Así que Jiji por su cuenta empezó a inmiscuirse.

-Escuché que el director, Zansūru, tiene que ver con esto. ¿No te molesta? ¿Crees que no le gusta el chico cuya cara se ve mejor que la suya? Ah, ¿lo ves? Eres demasiado orgulloso.-

Las luces del edificio se apagaron repentinamente, señal de que llegaba la hora de dormir, porque no importa que suceda éstas no las volvían a encender por nada del mundo hasta el día siguiente, ni siquiera cuando un chico sufrió un ataque al corazón y murió, aun así las luces permanecieron apagadas. Jiji y los demás fueron en busca de su ropa de dormir y se la pusieron, para dar paso únicamente al sonido de sus ronquidos.

Aunque el trabajo era agotador, el cuerpo de Sasuke ya se estaba acostumbrando al horario excesivo de mano de obra, por lo que una vez que notó que todos estaban dormidos, abrió unas de las barras de hierro de la celda y salió a toda prisa. En su muñeca, llevaba una cinta de tela roja, era un pase que tenía autorización para estar fuera durante algún tiempo extra para dirigirse a la enfermería, porque mientras lo llevase Menō no le atacaría, aun si violaba abiertamente las reglas. La posibilidad de encontrarse con la bestia en esos fríos e interminables pasillos, era inevitable. De pronto escuchó un sollozo, mientras se dirigía hacia la fuente. Comprobó que su cinta estuviese sujeta y visible, luego se recostó en el final de la pared, encima de un armario de acero, que servía para guardar los utensilios de limpieza, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía en ese lugar, por lo que no podía dejarlo desapercibido. Abrió la puerta con cautela y encontró a un hombre delgado con su cabello rizado y sus manos y pies atados con una cuerda muy vieja.

Aún sollozando, en cuanto vio a Sasuke, se tensó y dejó ver sus manos atadas frene a su pecho, húmedas de la saliva y las marcas de sus dientes, en un intento desesperado por desatarse. Sasuke esperó que no hiciera algún ruido que alertará a Menō o ese armario sería su ataúd.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó S asuke.

-Uh ... yo… yo iba al baño y ese viejo… me atrapó en este lugar.-

Sasuke arrancó la cuerda de las manos y pies del hombre, ese era el resultado de retener a personas violentas en un lugar hostil y tenebroso, porque solo estarán buscando la forma de sobrevivir al estrés. Por ese motivo los blancos perfectos para molestar eran los hombres sensibles, débiles, solitarios y frágiles que estaban a punto de morir.

-¿No trajiste un pase de tela roja?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, pero él se lo llevó.-

Sasuke tras escucharlo se quitó la cinta de su muñeca y rápidamente se la estrechó al hombre, para que pudiese permanecer en el pasillo sin que Menō lo encontrara y matara. Ese hombre ante tal hecho, sintió una profunda admiración por Sasuke, mientras veía su espalda al alejarse corriendo por el pasillo, pues para Sasuke esa era una misión y su estadía era temporal, tarde o temprano estaría fuera de ese lugar, mientras que para ese pobre hombre podría ser su tumba.

El avance en la construcción del telescopio era lenta, por lo tanto, la posibilidad de morir antes de verlo terminado era cien por ciento seguro.

Sasuke pensó en lo incómodo que se sentía ante las personas que se mostraban débiles, porque no sabía cómo actuar, cuando de pronto escuchó pasos detrás de él. Al mismo tiempo el ruido de unas garras golpeando el suelo se hicieron notar y una ráfaga de aire llegó hasta la nuca de Sasuke en un intento de cortarle, pero no acertó, así gruñó ferozmente y levantó la cabeza para ver fijamente a Sasuke, quien notó a la bestia colgando del techo y lanzó un latigazo con su cola ocasionando un fuerte sonido al romper el techo, Sasuke los esquivó agachándose y se impulsó en los escombros , logrando ver el vientre de la bestia, que ya no tenía ni una marca de la herida que él le provocó.

-Estoy seguro que te hice una cortada profunda en el estómago. Eres resistente o ¿te han reemplazado por otro?-

Menō sin inmutarse lanzó un manotazo, con sus garras extendidas que al rozar hicieron ver luces, cuando rompieron contra el aire, pero Sasuke ya lo había anticipado y se posicionó debajo de la bestia para contraatacar. Le dio una patada en el hocico a Menō que estaba cubierta con duras escamas, por lo que continuo sus ataques en todo el cuerpo de la bestia. Antes de lanzar un tercer golpe, la cola larga de la bestia paso volando de lado, Sasuke rápidamente atrapó la cola con su mano derecha y la tiró al otro lado y provocó que Menō perdiera el equilibrio al chocar contra su espalda. Los ojos de Sasuke se tiñeron de rojo vivo para poner en práctica su jutsu otra vez, pero ni usando su rinnegan pudo golpearlo mortalmente. El jutsu de ilusión no tuvo ningún efecto en la bestia y Sasuke aún estaba confundido ante las acciones de esa bestia, Menō sin embargo, se lanzó furioso, mostrando sus colmillos para poder morder la cabeza de Sasuke, pero Sasuke logró patear el cuello de Menō para desviar el ataque, ante tanta fuerza la bestia logró rozar la mejilla de Sasuke, mientras él logro saltar, y aunque el corte fue profundo, pero no tan visible, no perdió mucha sangre.

Sasuke logró sacar la vaina de su espada, que ocultaba muy bien de los guardias y Menō contraatacó una vez más, para luego retirarse, huyendo de él en una distancia prudente.

_¿Qué estás planeando?_ Pensó Sasuke, pues en el momento justo que Menō se preparaba para atacar otra vez, pero de pronto todo se volvió borroso y empezó a perder el equilibrio, balanceándose y notó que la bestia le había hecho mucho daño, mientras trataba de no perder la conciencia.

Porque si estaba lo suficientemente cera podía notar los filosos colmillos y las cuatro garras que le habían logrado arrancar la punta de unos cuantos cabellos. Aunque Sasuke estaba alterado, había logrado esquivar victoriosamente a su izquierda el ataque, aun así trataba de mantenerse cuerdo mientras su vista seguía distorsionándose.

Menō golpeó con su pata a Sasuke, lanzándolo fuertemente contra la pared.

Sasuke escuchaba el latir de su corazón acelerado y sus rodillas estaban por doblarse.

-Aghh, h-ha, haa, haa- su jadeo se debilitaba y sentía un calor en todo su pecho a causa de la fatiga. Su visión era borrosa, pero aún así, notó las enormes y afiladas garras de Menō. Así Sasuke levantó su espada y luego lanzó un golpe, cortando las tablas del piso, que estaban debajo de ellos, logrando caer junto a los trozos de madera tras la ruptura. Menō saltó por el agujero en donde se había sumergido Sasuke, así la bestia bajó para atraparlo pero ya no encontró rastro alguno.

-haaaa... aha... ha... ha... haa- el jadeo de Sasuke era cada vez más sonoro, mientas corría por los pasillos oscuros, sin embargo su respirar se estaba volviendo dificultoso mientras corría por los corredores oscuros, se las arregló para perder Menō de vista. Sin embargo, sentía su cuerpo entumecido mientras escapaba del lugar, recordando la herida que le provocó Menō en su mejilla, no recordaba que hubiese lagartos que tuvieran veneno en sus garras, eso era algo nuevo para él, pero aún así, estaba seguro que estaba experimentando los efectos de un veneno muy fuerte.

-haa-a... nnn... an… n- sintió su cuerpo temblar más fuerte y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, como si hubiese sido envuelto en un tsunami. Sintió todo su interior caliente y una sensación de ardor, mientras que en su piel se congelaba en un frío aún más fuerte que el de ese lugar.

Intentó beber algo, amasando un poco de chakra en su palma, para crear agua, pero su mano tembló tanto que le fue imposible llevarla hasta su boca para beberla, por lo que toda el agua cayó en su clavícula y toda su camisa y ya no pudo seguir moldeando su chakra para crear agua y poder beberla.

-Ahha... aha... knn... nnn- Esta vez su visión se distorsionó por completo, era como si hubiese recibido fuegos artificiales directo en su cabeza, el zumbido en sus oídos era perturbador que lo dejó sordo.

Sabía que estaba en problemas, porque no era un veneno común, ya que Sasuke había estado expuesto a dosis letales de diferentes venenos, por lo que ese veneno era poderoso algo que solo podría ser creado en Redaku.

-..hh... haa... hhh...- respirar le era muy difícil porque su garganta se cerraba cada vez más, logró arrastrar su cuerpo que no poco le respondía, hacia la pared y se desplomó en el suelo. Ya casi no podía respirar, porque sentía que no podía tomar el aire suficiente para llenar sus pulmones y su corazón palpitó de forma alarmante. Cada vez su situación era más peligrosa, de pronto sintió que su corazón se detendría y eso lo asustó, al tiempo que también comenzó a hiperventilar.

Ya no tenía ninguna gota de agua en su mano, por lo que optó por recostarse en la pared, esperando a que esos terribles síntomas desaparecieran. Esos segundos que estaban pasando le parecían años.

-clack… clack- Sasuke se quedó completamente congelado, pero el sonido de pasos lejanos lo alarmó.

-Rayos... alguien viene.-

Sabía que en ese estado sería un hombre muerto, ante un enemigo tan peligroso y hostil, tenía que moverse rápidamente o moriría. Los pasos parecían acercarse cada vez más, Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos para tratar de ver algo, porque su vista estaba completamente borrosa, pero su cuerpo no respondía, ya no podía hacer más, ya no importaba nada para él, así contuvo su aliento y espero a que el dueño de las pisadas se acercara.

-Plac, plac, plac-

Los pasos que se escuchaban contra el piso de piedra en esa sala desaparecieron, luego de un tiempo alguien se movía detrás de él, Sasuke estaba consiente, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no había logrado moverse ni un solo centímetro. Unas manos se extendieron desde atrás y cubrieron sus ojos, que aún tenían el sharingan y rinnegan activados, notó que era unas manos gentiles, esos dedos que cubrían sus parpados le hicieron dar un jadeo… porque Sasuke reconoció esas manos.

-No, no puede ser posible, no seas tonto Sasuke, ella no está aquí, eso no es posible.- Sasuke ansioso intentó con mucho esfuerzo girar su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía, no tenía fuerzas por lo que estaba a punto de caer hacia atrás, pero su cuerpo fue atrapado por un cuerpo que él conocía perfectamente, al que él ya estaba acostumbrado tocar.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun, estarás bien.- Era la voz de Sakura, su esposa.

Sakura acostó a Sasuke en una cama de la sala médica, su respiración aún era agitada y el latido de su corazón acelerado, su cuerpo temblaba estrepitosamente, sus tímpanos aún estaban dañados, pero su visión dejaba de ser borrosa y los zumbidos en su cabeza se calmaron. El tiempo que estuvo recostado descansando, fue suficiente para que sus piernas volvieran a moverse.

-¿Cómo estás?-

La cortina que rodeaba su cama se abrió dejando ver ese bello rostro, su esposa lo miró rápidamente para empezar a escanear y examinar los lados de la cara de Sasuke.

-Aah ... parece que ya estas mucho mejor.-

Sasuke con dificultad se levantó lentamente, pero aún así quería estar fuera de la cama.

-Me siento un poco mareado, pero ya casi estoy recuperado.- respondió Sasuke pero lo que más le importaba en ese momento, era preguntarle la razón por la que Sakura estaba allí junto a él.

-Por los síntomas, es probable que se trate de un tipo de veneno que afecta tus acciones importantes. Este bloquea todo tu sistema y puntos de chakra, está dejándote sin energía por completo y solo en cuestión de minutos, logrando que tus nervios centrales enloquezcan… me preguntaba si tu cuerpo no resistiría a este veneno, porque es probable que el veneno sea exclusivo de este recóndito lugar, por lo que es sumamente peligroso.-

Sakura enrrolló la manga sobre el brazo de Sasuke, mientras limpiaba con dulzura el interior de su brazo con alcohol, porque ya era un hábito después de tratar con tantos niños.

-Sentirás un pequeño pellizco.-Sakura cuidadosamente pinchó la aguja en su brazo.

-..Sakura - Sasuke observó cómo su sangre llenaba la escala de la jeringa que sostenía Sakura.

-… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Le pasó algo a Sarada? ¿Dónde está ella?-

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada malo, ella está bien, Iruka-Sensei la está cuidando. He venido a decirte que la misión cambió.-

\- ¿La misión cambió?-

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura hablaban, Naruto sufría una enfermedad que nadie sabía cómo tratar, Kurama les contó que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos una vez sufrió de lo mismo, pero se había recuperado cuando estuvo en Redaku, por lo que sabían que podían obtener información para curarle, pero siendo una región hostil no sabían cómo obtenerla, por tal razón Kakashi fue el primero en infiltrase en la capital de Redaku, en busca de pistas, pero no había regresado a Konoha y Naruto empeoraba con el paso de los días. Los libros que les daba información en Konoha acerca de la enfermedad estaban escritos en el idioma antiguo de Redaku, ni siquiera el equipo especializado de la academia, con su talento en decodificación pudo descifrar lo que decía, seguro les llevaría mucho tiempo en lograr algo.

Por lo tanto, la única información que encontraron era que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos se había quedado y recuperado en Redaku , en el Instituto de Investigación de Astronomía. Así que si seguían a ese ritmo, los síntomas de Naruto seguirían empeorando y todo podría ser fatal.

Sasuke al enterarse de la noticia comprendió que si su antiguo maestro estaba fuera, él era el único que podría asumir la misión y lograr algo, así recibió su misión y fue en busca de pistas. Llegó al Instituto de Investigación de Astronomía, pero en ese lapso todo cambió por lo que Sakura tuvo que ir tras él para darle la información.

-Mientras te dirigías hacia este lugar, recibimos un halcón de Shikamaru, el cual nos informó sobre la descripción de un libro que Kakashi había encontrado en la capital, así obtuvimos información sobre la enfermedad del Sabio de los Seis Caminos….-

Sakura le entregó una nota a Sasuke, la cual tenía un mensaje con el puño y letra de Shikamaru y decía:

_"El sabío de los Seis caminos fue infectado por una enfermedad extraña y en su camino por la región de Redaku, conoció al astrónomo Tatatu. Aunque Tataru no tenía conocimientos médicos, pudo curarle, erradicando esa extraña enfermedad._

_Esa noche en que Tataru curó al Sabio de los Seis Camino, había una especie de estrella fugaz que se acercaba a la Tierra, pero desde el cielo Rikudō Sennin con una sola mano atrapó el meteorito que caía, pariéndolo en dos. La mitad que quedó en su mano se desmoronó en su palma, transformándose en polvo estelar que cubrió por completo al Sabio. Fue así como se curó de esa rara enfermedad. _

_Así que mientras descienda del cielo el meteorito y lo dividas con tu chakra, se te otorgará un gran poder. Tataru llamó a ese poder Yūri Koshiri (partículas polares). Aunque se desataron conflictos por obtener ese poder, la mayoría de partículas polares que ingresan a la atmosfera no fueron detectadas, porque fueron protegidas por el brillo de las estrellas y la mayoría de las personas no prestó atención a lo que tenían encima de ellos. Así que si Rikudō padeció esa enfermedad y buscó en Redaku el poder para sanarse, la leyenda de la cura celestial debe ser real, pues él poseía un mapa de las estrellas que había trazado, similar a uno del tesoro, que para él era para buscar específicamente el meteorito, pero está en algún lugar oculto en las profundidades del instituto… "_

_-"… Y Si hay alguien que sufre la misma enfermedad que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos..."_\- Sasuke releyó la nota de Shikamaru tres veces más, en un murmullo para sí mismo. -¡La clave para la cura son las ¡partículas polares!-

-Según la nota, este sabio fragmentó la _"partícula polar en dos, una cayó en la tierra y se escondió en el cielo y la otra estrella continuó viajando...-_

-Claro esta es solo una conjetura, una hipótesis que creamos Shikamaru y yo, pero creo que su enfermedad es una especie de mal funcionamiento en su sistema de chakra, causado por las bestias de cola selladas en su cuerpo, y puede que las sustancia contenida en estos meteoritos, las llamadas partículas polares de Tataru tienen el poder de curar esos síntomas...-

_¡Tenemos que asegurarnos de conseguirlo! _Dijo Sasuke en su mente_, _pero Sakura leyendo su pensamiento, en esa conexión que tenían, asintió y le respondió:

Entonces esta es una nueva misión: buscar ese mapa astronómico y obtener una de esas partículas polares, pero antes debemos descubrir qué es ese mapa. Un libro, una imagen, algo como...-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, acepto el cambio de la misión, pero no entiendo ¿por qué viniste hasta aquí sola?-

Sakura se sintió insultada por esa pregunta y con el ceño fruncido alzó su rostro hacia él.

-Yo también soy un shinobi. Puedo salir de la aldea si es necesario.-

-Pero aun así no te arriesgues... me hubieras enviado una nota con un halcón, tú sabes que puedes enviarme todos los mensajes que desees.-

-Eso lo sé, y lo intenté, pero nunca llegaron porque el halcón trajo mis notas a casa.-

-¿Qué?- Ahora fue Sasuke quien frunció el ceño, porque sus halcones estaban entrenados y nunca habían fallado en enviar un mensaje, principalmente a Sakura en esos momentos pacíficos en sus vidas.

-No sabía que te estaba pasando y como no tenemos mucho tiempo lo más sencillo fue infiltrarme como médico para hablar contigo directamente. Además, si estoy contigo puedo ayudarte.-

-No es necesario. Debes volver a la aldea lo más pronto posible porque aquí es peligroso.-

-¿Peligroso?- Sakura se puso seria. -¿Dudas de mí?-

-Te conozco muy bien por lo que se de tus habilidades, pero conmigo es suficiente porque hay algo en este instituto que es sumamente peligroso, ni siquiera el director y Menō caen en mi jutsu visual.-

\- Lo ves, esa es una razón más por la que necesitarás a un compañero aquí. Sabes que las misiones especiales de alto rango no se pueden resolver solo con tu fuerza.-

Sasuke tenía que admitir que Sakura tenía razón, porque aunque él poseía una fuerza incomparable, a excepción del Séptimo Hokage, esta misión de infiltración era muy peligrosa, así que si tenía que conseguir información de alguien, no importaba lastimarlos, así que tener una compañera como ella era una gran ventaja.

-Además... el ambiente aquí es horrible. La gente está muriendo a causa de la desnutrición y el esfuerzo excesivo de trabajo y nadie parece notarlo. He pensado en una estrategia y estoy a punto de proponérselo a Zansuru, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante tantas muertes. ¡Tanto el director como los guardias piensan que ustedes son solo trabajadores desechables!.-

-Por favor no hagas nada peligroso. El director es un mal tipo. ¿Qué harás si no puedes desviar su mirada?-

-Sabes que soy médico y tengo un deber con la salud de todas estas personas, sin importar nada.-

Sasuke sabía que si se trataba de trabajo duro, Sakura se esforzaba aún más, así era su chica. Así Sasuke la vio brevemente y suspirando se rindió.

\- ... lo sé, yo te entiendo. Así que por favor no trabajes demasiado, ¿Si?-

-¡Así lo haré!- le respondió Sakura mientras sonreía miró hacia su escritorio.

-Voy a enviar la muestra de sangre de Sasuke-kun a Konoha por ahora y Solicitaré más pruebas, pues creo que Kakashi-sensei querrá que envíe un informe de estado.-

-¿No me dijiste que no funcionaba la comunicación por halcón?-

-¡Mira esto!- Sakura sonrió nuevamente y silbó. En respuesta, un pequeño halcón voló desde la habitación de atrás. Alrededor de su cuello llevaba la cinta roja de tela que los prisioneros usaban como pase.

\- Menō fue el que alejó al halcón que te enviaba, porque la comunicación externa está prohibida. Esta podría ser nuestra escapatoria.-

-Ya veo- Sasuke asintió. Justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta del consultorio médico, aunque la hora de las revisiones médicas ya había terminado hacía unas horas. Sasuke y Sakura se miraron el uno al otro, buscando una respuesta para actuar en esa situación.

-Doctora, ¿sigues despierta?- Esa era la voz de Jiji.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar a Jiji usando ese tono tan suave porque fue hasta ese momento que lo notó. Sakura tomó del hombro a Sasuke para empujarlo hacia la parte superior de la cama y cerró rápidamente las cortinas para ocultarlo, de pronto escucharon a Jiji más cerca.

-Hola… ¿Doctora?... ¿Estás aquí?-

Sasuke notó su pie descalzo debajo de la cortina y para que no lo vieran, levantó rápidamente la pierna sobre la cama, pero sin dejar de ver la silueta de Jiji a través de la cortina.

-... ah sí estás aquí!-

-¡JiJi! ¿Sucede algo? Ya es muy tarde…- Sakura habló en voz baja.

-Mira, mira esto. Ayer Me lastimé los dedos mientras trataba de calentarme. Por eso obtuve permiso para venir aquí, porque le dije a un guardia que no podía dormir por el dolor.-

-Está bien, siéntate aquí. ¿Cuál es tu número?-

-Prisionero 544-

Sasuke escuchaba como Sakura escribía en el papel, posiblemente era el historial médico de Jiji. Ese tratamiento no debía tardar, por lo que Sasuke estaba atento a la sombra de Jiji desde la cama, así decidió permanecer oculta esperando a que se marchara.

-Doctora ¿tú fumas? Porque para mí es un mal hábito.-

-No lo hago, además soy una doctora debes recordarlo.-

-Por favor consígueme un cigarrillo, haré cualquier cosa por ti, en serio cualquier cosa.- Jiji seguía rogando.

-Solo tengo que desinfectar tu mano.- Sakura ignorando las súplicas de Jiji, tomó su brazo y le subió la manga para inspeccionar su mano y muñeca, todo delante de Sasuke, quien estaba atento cada movimiento de Jiji tras la cortina. Pero no solo los movimientos eran su prioridad, también lo que escuchaba, porque ese comportamiento de Jiji era sospechosos, ese asunto de no poder dormir no era normal.

Sasuke sabía que todo ese asunto de las heridas de Jiji era una excusa para ver a Sakura, más que eso Sasuke empezaba a sentirse furioso porque Jiji estaba en ese lugar con otras intenciones hacia su esposa.

Jiji sin saber que no estaban solos, seguía rogando del otro lado de la cortina, pedía cualquier analgésico, aduciendo que tenía fiebre muy alta a causa del dolor de sus dedos y Sakura inocentemente lo trataba tranquila y con tanta amabilidad.

-Oye, doctora, tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Nunca escuché un nombre como el tuyo, ni mucho menos vi el color de tu cabello, entre otros aspectos… es decir es la primera vez que veo un color de cabello como el de una flor de cerezo… por cierto es muy hermoso.-

Al ver que la mano de Jiji se movió con la intención de acariciar un mechón de cabello de Sakura, Sasuke inmediatamente corrió la cortina y salió de su escondite y desde la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Sakura sujetó la muñeca de Jiji. Haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

-... ¿eh?- Jiji al ver a su compañero de celda se sorprendió mucho, que frotó sus ojos para estar seguro de lo que veía.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Soy yo el que debe preguntarte ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?-

-¡Yo solo quería que la amable doctora me revisara, sabes que me lastimé desde ayer!... ya no me sangra, pero me duele mucho.-

-¡Esa es una vil mentira!- dijo Sasuke furioso.

-Bueno es difícil deshacerse de una hinchazón o infección.- dijo Sakura para calmar a Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que le tendía una taza pequeña con un líquido verde, era la medicina para distraer a Jiji.

-¿Qué es esto?-

\- Es medicina, una infusión de hierbas. Tiene propiedades antibacterianas.-

-Uuuuuuuuuuh, tiene un olor desagradable... pero lo beberé de todos modos, ya que tú dices que me curará, aunque no se si deba hacerlo porque… -

-Respondiendo a lo que me preguntaste, esta doctora es mi esposa.- dijo Sasuke repentinamente para interrumpir esa escena.

Jiji escupió el medicamento que empezaba a sorber y miró con la boca abierta y los ojos desmesurados a Sasuke y Sakura.-

-¿En serio? ¿Esposa? ¿La esposa de Sasuke? ¿¡Sasuke estás casado con la doctora!? ¿Es una broma? ¿Es decir...aaaah? ¿Están casados?-

-Nunca dije que estuviera soltero.- dijo Sasuke altanero.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, pero los tipos como ustedes no están casados.-

-Eres muy prejuicioso.-

-… pero ¿Sasuke por qué tu esposa es médico en este lugar?-

-Vine porque deseaba ver a Sasuke.- Sakura no mentía del todo, pero debía desviar cualquier duda –no hay visitas conyugales en esta prisión, pero mi deseo por ver a mi esposo era muy grande por lo que… ¡decidí ser la médico de este lugar!-

-Hmm por supuesto , ahora los entiendo- Jiji miro a Sakura divertido, parecía completamente convencido, pero Sasuke no podía creer que les creyera tan fácil, por lo que preguntó:

-¿No estás sorprendido?-

-¿Por qué debería sorprenderme?- Jiji miró extrañado a Sasuke.

-Esto es algo normal entre pareja, siempre quieren estar cerca el uno del otro… ya sabes...-

Sasuke ante tal afirmación, se aseguró de que no los delatara.

-Jiji, este es nuestro secreto, no pueden enterarse de que Sakura es mi esposa, aquí es peligroso.-

Sasuke y Jiji salieron del consultorio médico y caminaron por el pasillo, pero Sasuke inmediatamente sujetó a Jiji clavando sus uñas, mientras él le colocaba la cinta roja que Sakura le había dado.

-No te preocupes, yo te comprendo, este es un lugar peligroso, si alguien se entera que ustedes son pareja… la doctora no podría permanecer más tiempo aquí… pero no recuerdo que tú Sasuke me dijeras que estabas casado.-

Jiji con una sonrisa engreída vio a Sasuke.

-Claro que no te lo dije.-

-Pero siempre estamos hablando entre nosotros.- eso era a causa de que compartían la celda todos los días, así conversaban sobre casuales como la familia, metas, sueños, entre otras cosas. Y el tema de sus amores o matrimonios habían estado presentes varias veces, pero como Sasuke no pretendía quedarse, por su misión de infiltración, evito hablar sobre su vida amorosa.

-Jiji y ¿tú tienes novia?- ante esa pregunta Jiji se tensó y luego con una sonrisa vio a Sasuke.

-Ah, bueno ella estaba trabajando en el hospital de Redaku.-

Sasuke bajó su mirada y viendo el piso bajo sus pies, que naturalmente era marrón, pero ahora estaba blanco por la luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana, siguió escuchando la confesión de Jiji.

-Pero ella se casó, en realidad me engañó con un chico…- el tono en la voz de Jiji fue de frustración.

Sasuke se asustó ante lo dicho por Jiji, porque él también estaba fuera de la aldea para realizar sus largas misiones.

-Jiji, ¿Tú crees que las parejas deben permanecer juntas todo el tiempo.-

-Si, es lo normal.- Jiji respondió rápidamente –la doctora Sakura te ama realmente, por eso está aquí, en esta horrible prisión, ustedes quieren estar juntos, seguro no habían estado separados por tanto tiempo.-

-No… la verdad… yo tiendo a estar lejos de casa durante mucho tiempo.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estas alejado de ella?-

-En ocasiones es poco tiempo, pero otras me ausento por un largo tiempo, incluso hubo una vez en la que no pude volver a casa por algunos años.-

-¿Enserio?- la sorpresa en la voz de Jiji se hizo notar.

-algunos años… hombre, después de ese tiempo, no te puedes enojar si algún tipo intenta robarle el corazón a tu esposa.-

-… ¡Por qué dices eso!...pero es verdad yo me ausento y la... –Sasuke giró abruptamente su cabeza para mirar a Jiji, mientras su rostro se mostraba muy serio.

-…no es que la deje, Sakura es importante en la aldea y yo lo soy fuera de ella, ese es nuestro trabajo y siempre intercambiamos cartas aunque…-

-Te entiendo pero… ¿no crees que corre peligro, pueden haber más insectos como yo interesados en robarle el corazón, porque es muy bella. ¿Dime en tu país las parejas que se han casado no llevan anillos?- Jiji vio como Sasuke cambiaba su expresión seria a una preocupada.

-Si la pareja está separada por mucho tiempo, puede existir la posibilidad de perder su vínculo?-

Sasuke no entendía a que se refería Jiji porque para él Sakura era su familia, no importaba donde estuvieran, eso nunca cambiaría, él no conocía a nadie que se separara por estar lejos, incluso cuando él tuvo ese torbellino de emociones negativas hacia Itachi, siempre lo consideró su hermano, sin importar que hubiese hecho, para él siempre sería su hermano.

Por eso Sasuke sabía que Sakura era su pareja, a quien siempre quería ver cuando regresaba a la aldea, no necesitaban una conexión de sangre, porque sus sentimientos por ella nunca cambiarían aunque no estuvieran juntos a menudo, así fue siempre. Su conexión era especial.

Sasuke pensaba en cómo transformar sus sentimientos hacia Sakura en palabras, para comunicarle lo que sentía por ella a Jiji, pero era complicado y raro para él, por lo que trató de cambiar el tema.

-Comprendo… dime ¿alguna vez escuchaste algo sobre un libro o algo referente a un mapa astronómico?-

-¿Mapa astronómico?- Jiji repitió esas palabras e inclinó su cabeza en señal de no saber nada –por su nombre, me parece que es un documento de astronomía, puede que este en los archivos. Le preguntaré a Penjira.-

-¿Por qué a Penjira?- preguntó Sasuke dudoso, pero se sorprendió cuando escuchó proseguir a Jiji.

-Porque Penjira es el encargado de los archivos.-

* * *

**De nuevo muchas gracias por todo su cariño(◕‿◕✿)**

**Espero les haya gustado y sigan apoyando.(❁'‿'❁)**

**じゃあね**** !**


	4. Chapter 3

** Con mucho cariño les dejo el capítulo 3 de la novela Sasuke Retsuden.**

**Otro bello capítulo para nosotros los fans de Sasuke y Sakura, la muestra de su amor. Denle mucho amor, porque Jun Esaka y Masashi Kishimoto realmente se esmeraron en crear una hermosa novela. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y mensajes en todas mis redes! (****◕‿◕✿****)**

* * *

** CAPÍTULO 3 **

**Traducción**

**SabryChanKín**

Atravesó el patio que se iluminaba con la luz rojiza del ocaso y se dirigió a la biblioteca que se encontraba frente al edificio principal. Solo después de la cena, los prisioneros tenían permitido ingresar al archivo. Cuando abrió la puerta cubierta por un latón oxidado, encontró unas altas estanterías que sobrepasaban la altura de sus hombros, estaban en una alineación perfecta. Ese edificio había sido construido de arena y lata, para tener una buena ventilación y así resguardar los documentos, que estaban forrados de piel de oveja, para que no se decolorara fácilmente.

Vaya que hacía frío en ese lugar… la atmósfera era sombría, porque la iluminación era tenue, debido a las únicas fuentes de luz, que venían de pequeñas ventanas que también servían de ventilación, así iluminaban el piso en una cuadratura simétrica. Conforme la luz atravesó a Sasuke, quien pensó que estaría solo, se dio cuenta que había más personas, porque se percibían las sombras de algunos prisioneros que estaban sentados en el piso, mientras pasaban las páginas de los libros que sostenían en sus manos.

Era imposible que la mayoría de los prisioneros supieran leer y escribir, por lo que se imaginó que lo más probable era que estuviesen mirando las fotos por pura diversión. Según su plan, Sakura ya lo estaría esperando frente a la estantería que estaba cerca de la ventana del sur, por lo que Sasuke se acercó a ella rápidamente, pero fingiendo que revisaba los estantes en busca de algún libro, en dicho proceso se acercaba cada vez más y así llegó al otro lado de la estantería en la que se encontraba Saskura, sacó un libro para poder verla, aprovechando que no había nadie alrededor.

-El chico encargado del archivo, es mi compañero de celda.- Le dijo, tapándose la boca la portada del libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Tras una pausa recibió la respuesta detrás del otro lado de la estantería.

-... ¿él está dormido en la mesa? Es Penjira, de cabello corto...-

-Le gusta apostar. Así que siendo una apuesta, lo hará. Iré a hablar con él primero, espérame un momento aquí, luego ven y ayúdame.-

-¡Muy bien!- le respondió Sakura, mientras cerraba el libro que sostenía.

Sasuke caminó hacia él y vio como tenía su rostro en las páginas de un libro, comprobando que efectivamente estaba dormido, por lo que le tocó el hombro.

-Oye, Penjira.-

¡Uhooo! ¡Me sorprendiste!- Los ojos de Penjira se abrieron de golpe. -Esto es inusual en ti Sasuke.-

-No sabía que eras el encargado de los archivos.-

-Claro que no, porque a diferencia de ustedes, mi condena es más corta. Estoy tratando de convertirme en un candidato para salir por buen comportamiento.-

-Entonces si eres un prisionero ejemplar, ¿por qué no cuidas mejor los libros? Parece que el libro en el cual estabas dormido, es de una lujosa colección, y las páginas se han empapado con tu baba.

-Oh, rayos- la página se rasgó mientras Penjira intentaba limpiarla con su manga. –¡Aaay no! mi manga rasgó a Kabinaga…-

-¿Kabinaga?- le preguntó Sasuke.

-… es este chico.- Penjira señaló una imagen de una criatura de cola larga y tenía el nombre "Titán", aunque era difícil de ver, debido a los rastros de baba y la cara que había sido arrancada, pero parecía que la criatura estaba siendo comparada con el árbol detrás de él.

-Es un libro que contiene información sobre una gran cantidad de dragones y bestias que ya están extintas, Incluso si no puedes leer lo que dice, las imágenes son geniales.- le dijo penjira.

Sasuke rápidamente echó un vistazo al libro que decía. _"Bestia gigante: Titán Es un dragón grande con un cuello largo y una cola extensa, de unos 30 m de altura. Se ha encontrado varios esqueletos en las excavaciones del estrato que expande el Centro de Investigación de Astronomía de Tataru." _Aunque Sasuke no lo conocía, sabía que los eruditos hablaron por mucho tiempo de las criaturas gigantes clasificadas como "dragones" que alguna vez habitaron en Redaku, algunos incluso los clasificaron desde la época de los dinosaurios.

Se imaginaban que hubo extensiones grandes, antes de que los terremotos y los choques de las placas tectónicas movieran el eje de la Tierra para formar montañas, en que los dragones y bestias raras habitaron ese lugar.

-¿Quieres ver más libros como éste?- le dijo penjira.

-... Te lo agradezco, pero en realidad estoy buscando un libro en específico. Es una especie de mapa astronómico.-

La expresión de Penjira le dijo "no tengo idea".

-Nunca escuché hablar de algo parecido, pero si gustas busca a alguien que sepa leer y es probable que te ayude a buscar en el catálogo de la biblioteca.-

-Yo puedo leer.- le respondió Sasuke.

-¡¿En serio?!... Eres tan talentoso.- Penjira le respondió admirado de que Sasuke supiera leer.

Los catálogos de Penjira que estaban detrás del mostrador eran realmente impresionantes, tan gruesos que podrían formar una enciclopedia. Las esquinas de las páginas estaban dobladas hacia arriba y el hilo de gusano de seda que formaba la costura de su unión estaba por romperse en miles de fragmentos. Mientras Sasuke abría el libro lentamente, notó que los caracteres de toda la página estaban escritos a mano. Esos trazos estaban colocados en diversas direcciones, cada oración era un caos, porque no tenían organización, pero la descripción del mapa celestial llamó su atención rápidamente, pues estaba escrito en la primera página como si fuese el documento más importante del lugar.

-Archivado en la estantería subterránea... I-24.- Sasuke después de leer su ubicación en la biblioteca no esperó más. -Oh, la biblioteca subterránea- enseguida los hombros de Penjira se contrajeron.

-¡Está fuera de nuestro alcance!-

El sótano estaba lleno de documentos importantes, cada libro era sumamente valioso, si descubrían que entraban sin permiso y para sacar un libro, serían sometidos al peor de los castigos de ese lugar, el cual era ser ejecutado en la horca.

-Ya veo, perdón por preguntar.-

-Sonaba un poco interesante.-

Sasuke asintió levemente en respuesta.

Sakura fingió pasar por casualidad.

-¡Oh! ¡Doctora!- dijo Penjira al ver a Sakura.

-¡Un mapa astronómico, suena interesante! Ya que estoy en un instituto astronómico, me gustaría aprovechar para estudiar astronomía también.

-Hay muchos otros libros parecidos a éste. Lo siento, pero ése está prohibido…-

-¡Lo leeremos a media noche! ¡Será nuestro secreto! ¿Nos prestas la llave?-

La cara de Penjira mostraba su confusión.

-Es que me encantaría leer un libro así. Tal vez relate algo romántico o nos cuente sobre el día en que un meteorito cayó de las estrellas...- Sakura lo dijo con una mirada inocente.

Penjira le estrechó la mano para indicarle que no podía.

-Incluso si es para la Doctora, me es imposible prestar la llave. Me castigarían si te ayudo.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?- le dijo Sakura con determinación.

Cuando vio el juego en la mesa, la cara de Penjira se iluminó.

-Podemos jugar tu juego favorito, el que tú quieras, ya sea Chinchiro o Hanafuda... pero si yo gano, me darás la llave del sótano.-

-Está bien, pero si te descubren les dices que tomaste la llave sin autorización…-

-Los guardias no vienen aquí, te prometo que en cuanto lo termine de leer, te llevaré la llave.-

Sakura colocó sus manos como si estuviese rezando, frene a su cara.

-¿Por favor, por favor?-

Penjira se conmovió por un momento y le murmuró.

-Ah, ¿qué hago?... ¿qué hago?... Uh, está bien. ¡Juguemos!-

-¡Ese es el espíritu! ¿A qué vamos a jugar?- le dijo Sakura rápidamente.

-Chinchiro es seguro que no, porque acabo de perder contra Sasuke y él ni siquiera tiene suerte. Juguemos "Hoshinarabe".-

-¿Hoshinarabe?- Sakura y Sasuke cruzaron sus miradas confundidas, porque era un juego del que nunca habían escuchado.

-Es algo que solo se juega por aquí. Enseguida traigo todo.-

Sasuke aprovechó para hablar con Sakura, mientras Penjira desaparecía en las estanterías que estaban detrás de ellos.

-Sakura, solo finge que juegas con él. En cuando comience el juego, pondré a Penjira bajo mi genjutsu.-

-Awn, eso no es justo, vas a hacer trampa.- Le replicó Sakura con un puchero.

Sasuke la miró con asombro.

-¿Enserio, en esta situación? ¿Qué estás diciendo...?-

-No te preocupes. ¿Lo olvidaste? Soy la estudiante favorita de Tsunade-sama.-

-¿No era Tsunade terrible en los juego de azar?- respondió Sasuke dudoso.

Penjira regresó preguntándose cómo lo convencieron de hacer eso. En su mano llevaba una caja cubierta con una lámina de oro pegada, levantó la tapa para revelar una baraja de naipes con imágenes, las tarjetas eran mucho más pequeñas que el tamaño de la caja que las contenían.

-En Hoshinarabe, tienes doce cartas en tu mano, todo lo que tienes que hacer es tener una de cada tipo de tarjeta.- Penjira se sentó y comenzó a alinear un par de tarjetas. -Hace meses, estos tipos que limpian las estanterías encontraron este juego. Asegúrese de escuchar atentamente las reglas:

-Cuenta con doce imágenes diferentes en toda la cubierta, un caballo blanco nadando en el mar, un gato mirando a la luz de una luna, una hoguera que arde con un resplandor anaranjado, un mono grabando una imagen en la tierra con un palo, un pastor mirando las estrellas a través de una bola de cristal, una vaca en su jaula mirando hacia afuera, un tronco de árbol con savia y ámbar aferrados a él, un gigante nacido de la tierra, una tortuga trepando por la roca de una montaña, un anciano canoso con su bastón, un padre con un niño perro jugando en las dunas de arena y una rana con una babosa saliendo del pantano.

Notaron que esas doce cartas tenían en común: una persona, un animal y una planta. Todos con colores vivos y en el reverso todo tenían el mismo aspecto.

Revisaron muy bien las cartas y notaron que en la plantilla de la parte posterior, aparecía un lagarto enrollado alrededor de una roca.

-Ese lagarto se parece a Menō…-

-No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver Menō con éste? No se si estoy hablando de otra cosa, pero en fin, hay doce imágenes distintas, cinco de cada carta, haciendo un total de 60. Repartiré seis cartas, luego puedes intercambiar las cartas que te he dado, cinco veces máximo. Ganarás si tu imagen es poderosa.- le explico Penjira detalladamente.

Penjira sacó de la caja el resto de las cartas, acompañadas de las reglas, luego les enumeró las combinaciones que podían hacer en sus roles. El rol más poderoso, era la "Estrella" que estaba conformada por: caballo blanco, pastor, gato, hoguera, gigante y tortuga.

Vieron que había escrito algo en la línea inferior, pero estaba ilegible. El rol de la "Tierra", que parecía ser el que le seguía en poder, estaba conformado por: gato, hoguera, perro, rana, babosa, tortuga y anciano. Además de la "Estrella" y la "Tierra", habían otros roles, como la "Crepúsculo", "Fuego ardiente, "Clima soleado, "Hojas", entre otros, pero a diferencia del póker, no parecía haber irregularidades en cada combinación de los roles, pero para un principiante era notable que no podría aprenderse tantas reglas.

-Oh, ¿esas son todas las reglas?, ya entendí, ahora juguemos.- Sakura se dirigió a Penjira entusiasmada.

-Doctora ¿me escuchaste bien? Es un juego para combinar roles, como principiante deberías guardar el papel de las reglas para consultarlo y verificar tus cartas cuando sea necesario.-

-Ya lo memoricé.-

-¿Q-qué? le dijo Penjira sorprendido.

Sakura se sentó frente a Penjira y se acomodó su cabello rosa detrás de sus orejas y Sasuke que estaba detrás de ella, como despreocupado se enderezó. Porque recordó que era una postura que trataba de cambiar.

Los ojos jade de Sakura se entrecerraron como si fuese un gato, mientras miraba la cara de Penjira, como si estuviese desafiándolo.

-¡Comencemos!-

-Doctora, noto algo diferente en ti.- Penjira sonrió ante el cambio de actitud de Sakura, mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Ya he visto a personas que cambian su ambiente y personalidad cuando se trata de juegos de azar, siempre he pensado que esos son los que tienen una obsesión y deben dejar de apostar. ¿Era una regla general mantener la cara seria y jamás mostrar el cambio de emociones?-

Sakura sin pensarlo tomó las cartas que tenía enfrente,

-Sí, por lo general, en la segunda ronda el perdedor se enfrenta a todos, supongo que eso no es importante en este juego.-

Sakura jugó sus cartas con gran destreza, similar a las maniobras de un cirujano.

Penjira se enfocó en sus manos lo más que pudo.

La doctora Sakura fue la única que trató a los prisioneros como seres humanos, en su consultorio, por tal razón, se había ganado el corazón de todos los prisioneros, caso contrario del director que era odiado por someterlos a trabajos inhumanos. Pero en esos días algo había cambiado para los prisioneros, estaban llenos de esperanza y todo gracias a la estadía de Sakura en la prisión.

Sin embargo, ahora el rostro de esa doctora amble eran completamente diferentes para Penjira.

Penjira escogió su mazo de cartas, notando que era un buen juego, pues tenía el segundo rol más poderoso "Tierra". Regresó su mirada a Sakura, quien tenía la vista en su mano, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Había muchas personas inteligentes a las que les encantaba jugar y los médicos no eran la excepción.

Penjira lanzó tres cartas, resguardando al anciano, el gato y la tortuga, tomó tres cartas más del mazo completo que ambos tenían. Luego lanzó por segunda vez la tortuga, la rana y la hoguera. Ese era un buen tiro, porque estaba más cerca del rol de la "Tierra".

Sakura tenía el siguiente turno, tiró una carta y la reemplazó con otra del mazo.

Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente sobre cada carta, luego tiró otra para reemplazarla en el segundo y tercer turno.

Pasado un tiempo, los prisioneros que deambulaban en la biblioteca se les unieron, debido a la curiosidad de ver en práctica el juego. El turno siguiente era el último, justo el que le tocaba a Penjira. Estaba sorprendida, porque las seis cartas que tenía en la mano eran: tortuga, tortuga, anciano, gato, hoguera y rana. Si tiraba una de las tortugas y el perro, formaría "Tierra".

No tenía opción, así que decidió tirar una de las tortugas, con esa combinación logró un par de puntos. Imaginó que podía sacar alguna carta que no tenía, eso no le serviría. "_¿Qué hago?" _Pensó Penjira, mirando su mano, su oponente era una súper principiante, sin embargo, ella ya le dijo que se había aprendido las reglas, "_¿Qué probabilidades tenía de tener una combinación perfecta entre "estrella" o "Tierra"? sería afortunado si tuviera un par simple, o un triplete. Le pediré que nos deshagamos de todas las cartas, a excepción de las tortugas_. _Si tan solo sacará otra tortuga, haría un trío, incluso si fuera diferente, aún conservaría el mismo par de cartas y tendría un buen juego de puntos._ Pensó, porque era imposible sacar "Tierra", si seguía protegiendo los puntos que ya tenía acumulados, por ello ese era el camino que creía correcto.

Estaba por tirar sus cuatro cartas, cuando vio los ojos de Sakura entrecerrarse frente a él.

-Tal vez deberías pensar en lo que estás a punto de tirar.- le dijo ella confiada y ladeando su cabeza.

Penjirá pensó en hacer un cambio de estrategia. Apostar a un par de tres o dos cartas le indicaba que era un camino, para terminar el juego sin nada y sin completar la "Tierra", de ser así, estaba seguro que lo lamentaría. Por tal razón, desechó una de sus tortugas y dibujó un perro, con eso completó el juego "Tierra", pero si sacaba algo más que eso o que no tenía en su mano, todo se terminaba allí. Así se decidió por la segunda opción.

Al ver las cartas que sacó, Penjira casi se cae de su asiento. "_¡Gracias a dios! Una tarjeta perro",_ pensó porque había completado el rol de "Tierra".

-Tengo las cartas que deseo- Sakura parecía tener un buen rol. Así completaron los cinco turnos. Finalmente, llegó el momento decisivo del juego, se esforzaban por anticipar los movimientos de su oponente y crear una mejor jugada.

-Doctora, no debes llorar.- le dijo en broma Penjira, mientras colocaba sus cartas sobre la mesa.

La vista de los presentes se dirigió rápidamente a las seis cartas que Penjira extendió y al ver que era un rol completo de "Tierra" se escucharon los gritos de la multitud.

-Saqué "Tierra".-

-¿Eso es bueno?- preguntó Sasuke al hombre que estaba a su lado, el cual le asintió varias veces.

-Muy bien, este es el segundo rol más poderoso. Solo podrías ganar si completas una "Estrella"… es improbable que la doctora pueda completar ese rol ahora, por lo tanto, ya perdiste.-

Sasuke veía atento el perfil de su esposa, que era un rostro desafiante.

Sakura volteó la primera cara en su mano. Era un perro, se escucharon unos suspiros de la audiencia, porque el rol de "Estrella" no incluía el perro. Era una partida que indicaba la pérdida de Sakura, era de pensar que un resultado así se diera para una principiante en un juego de azar.

De pronto la sangre empezó lentamente a acumularse en el ojo de Sasuke, estaba listo para proyectar su ilusión en la biblioteca, pero fue interrumpido por Sakura, quien sonreía en todo su esplendor, de pronto su risa se escuchó en una carcajada y con las yemas de sus dedos volteó las cinco cartas que le quedaban: tortuga, anciano, gato, hoguera y rana. Era la combinación de…_ "Tierra"_ gritó alguien de los presentes. Las cartas de la misma combinación colocó en dos filas en frente de ella, el rol de Sakura era igual que la de "Tierra" de Penjira.

Sasuke se preguntó qué tan a menudo se podía ver un empate entre un jugador empedernido y una principiante.

-Hiciste trampa…-

-Oh, ¿Eso crees? ¿Quieres revisarme?- Sakura le extendió ligeramente sus brazos, inclinando la cabeza para exponer su cuello con una sutileza llamativa. Su cabello del color de la flor de cerezo acarició sus mejillas mientras sus mechones detrás de sus orejas caían. En ese momento ella miraba provocativamente con sus grandes ojos verdes a Penjira haciendo que se quedará sin palabras.

Hacer trampa no era cuestionable en las reglas de la prisión, siempre y cuando la otra persona no dejara ver sus trucos. Pasaron 30 minutos más, mientras jugaban, la espalda de Penjira ya estaba empapada de sudor, detrás de las seis cartas que formaban un abanico, sus pestañas rosadas le miran nuevamente a Penjira, haciendo que una gota de sudor resbalase por sus sienes sobre una de las tarjetas.

Ya habían jugado cinco juegos, cero victorias y cero derrotas, todos los juegos habían terminado en empate. Sakura y su oponente hicieron el mismo rol en cinco oportunidad seguidas, algo que era imposible. Era como si alguno de ellos estuviese haciendo trampa, eso era lo que Sasuke sospechaba, pero no de su esposa, en la que había fijado su mirada, porque en cada tiro no parecía hacer nada sospechoso, aun así le resultaba inquietante.

-Es tu tuno… te toca.- la voz de Sakura lo alteró.

-Terminemos esto de una buena vez.- le contestó Penjira, mientras rezaba para sí mismo. Luego Penjira volteó sus cartas: viejo, pastor, perro, perro, tortuga, tortuga, esa combinación de parejas de animales se llamaba "Soujo Teia". A Penjira ya no le afectaba el poder de ningún rol, haría cualquier cosa, para perder y terminar con eso de una vez.

-¿Otro juego? ¿Tienes posibilidades de ganar todavía…?- Sakura sonrió y le extendió las cartas para que él viera todo.

El cuerpo de Penjira se desplomó aliviado: viejo, pastor, perro, perro, tortuga, tortuga. Las seis cartas de Sakura se alinearon como si fuese un espejo de las de Penjira.

-Lanza…- el pecho de Penjira se contrajo en un profundo suspiro.

-Es una gran coincidencia.-

En el sexto juego, Sakura tiró un montón de cartas en el suelo, sonriendo y luego riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Otro juego?-

-No, estoy derrotado.- Penjira declaró su derrota repentinamente, mientras se levantaba.

-Podría seguir jugando todo lo que quisiera, pero el resultado sería siempre el mismo, no puedo ganar o perder contra esta mujer.- Penjira se sintió como un perro, cansado solo por haber jugado.

-Por fin, estuve esperando a que te rindieras.-

Luego de escuchar a Sakura Penjira regresó de nuevo a las estanterías y le llevó una llave de latón que había colocado en uno de su dedos.

-Aquí tienes la llave de la biblioteca del sótano. Por favor devuélvela en cuanto hayas terminado. Si la pierdes seremos castigados con la pena máxima.

-Prometo devolverla. Gracias.-

Antes de que Sakura tomara la llave, Penjira se la retiró y le dijo:

-Aunque el título está en el catálogo, no es garantía de que los libros de astronomía estén allí.-

-¿A qué te refieres? Vi que en el catálogo se aseguraba que el libro estaba allí.-

-Pero no es garantía… tengo entendido que algunas colecciones se administraron en el Palacio Real, mientras se establecían, pero nos dimos cuenta que faltan un par de libros de esa época.-

-Hubieras dicho eso antes.- Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, por lo que Penjira se encogió de hombros y le dijo:

-Es una terrible historia.- malinterpretando esa mirada de Sasuke.

-Me pregunto si el Palacio Real no sabía cuán precioso era el libro. Hace algunas décadas, se registró a un embajador de otro país, que vino buscando un libro y no lo devolvió.-

-¿Era un libro en específico?- Sakura le preguntó.

-Al parecer era algún libro prohibido y no debió haber salido, pero el ex rey le tenía mucho aprecio a ese tipo, creo que su nombre era Orochimaru.-

Ese nombre inesperado hizo que Sasuke y Sakura se vieran fijamente, era probable que se tratase de esa serpiente que ambos conocían, ¿cómo era que un demonio como él, hubiese estado en ese país tan lejano de la Tierra del fuego? Si fuera así, "_¿qué rayos fue a buscar a Redaku?", _pensaron.

Esa noche Sasuke esperó a que Jiji y los demás se durmieran, luego salió de su celda y fue al patio para encontrarse con Sakura, frente a la biblioteca.

-¿Traes la llave?- Le preguntó Sasuke y Sakura sacudió la llave plateada frente a su rostro al tiempo que asintió.

-¡Por supuesto!-

Bajaron al sótano en busca del mapa, con la esperanza de encontrarlo, sin tener ningún inconveniente empujaron la puerta oxidada de latón para abrirla y entrar de una buena vez a la biblioteca, la cual no tenía ninguna fuente de luz, por lo que ambos encendieron su chakra en sus palmas, alumbrándose se dirigieron a la parte trasera.

-¿Te aseguraste de que Jiji estuviera dormido?- Sakura le preguntó.

-Cuando salí de la celda, él estaba profundamente dormido. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que viene regularmente al consultorio médico, por un dolor de cabeza, de estómago, siempre tiene alguna razón. Sin embargo, nunca encuentro anomalías al revisarlo, por lo que creo que son excusas, está mintiendo solo para no trabajar. Aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme.-

-Sí, él está mintiendo, ese sujeto siempre está lleno de energía.- Sasuke le respondió sintiendo una oleada de sentimientos inusuales en su pecho. No importaba cuantas veces se lo dijera, no le creía que Sakura fuera su esposa, eso era lo que él pensaba… pero no pudo dejar de recordar lo que Jiji le había dicho antes _"¿no crees que corre peligro?, pueden haber más insectos como yo interesados en robarle su corazón, porque es muy bella" _ esas palabras hicieron eco junto con una desagradable prevención en su cabeza, provocando que Sasuke se detuviera de golpe.

-¿Hmn? ¿Estás bien?- Sakura se detuvo maravillada por lo que estaba presintiendo. Sasuke se giró hacia ella en silencio, agarrando su dedo. Después tocó la base de su dedo anular y comenzó a trabajar con su chakra, el cual empezó a materializarse poco a poco, transformándose en granos de arena y conforme los envolvía alrededor de su dedo, tomaron una apariencia parecida a la de los anillos de Saturno. La arena comenzó a unirse, cambiando a un color plateado con un sonido abrasador, la transformación estaba completa.

-Mantén ésto en tu mano.- Sasuke le hablaba mientras hacía pucheros, hasta que finalmente le soltó la mano.

-Está… Sasuke está…-

Sakura extendió su mano y mirando sus dedos, observó el anillo recién formado que ahora se encontraba alrededor de su dedo anular. La plata de la banda brillaba, pero una gema roja en el centro llamó más la atención de Sakura, era un rubí que se veía maravilloso.

Ambos materiales los produjo elevando la pureza de las sustancias contenidas en el suelo cerca de ahí, Sasuke había hecho un anillo improvisado con solo artesa y liberación de la tierra. El anillo que rodeaba ahora el dedo anular de Sakura era el testimonio de su matrimonio.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Sasuke comenzó a caminar lentamente y avergonzado, fingiendo que no podía escuchar la voz de Sakura, mientras ella caminaba justo detrás de él. Sakura presionó su mejilla caliente con la palma de su mano, puesto que los anillos artificiales como ese siempre estaban algo deformados, pero su anillo estaba bien hecho, era casi perfecto, era muy claro, brillante y por supuesto, más hermoso que todas las estrellas del firmamento.

Se veía mejor que los que se compraban para las bodas, porque ese era natural, era producto del control de chakra de Sasuke... "_Acaso Sasuke-kun… ¿Estaba celoso?_" ella quería decírselo, preguntárselo en voz alta, pero sabía que él no estaría dispuesto a responderle, porque ella notó que se estaba abriendo de más esa noche, así que decidió no decirle nada.

Luego de caminar un por un rato silenciosamente en la oscuridad, llegaron a la puerta por la parte trasera de la biblioteca. Sakura introdujo la llave en la cerradura, que Penjira le dio, el resorte giró y se abrió la puerta en un chirrido.

-Sakura, ayer cuando tú y Penjira jugaron Hoshinarabe…- Sasuke inició de forma incomoda una conversación, mientras abría la puerta. –nnn, ¿cómo ganaste?-

-¡Oh! Bueno… uhm ...- Sakura, que miraba embelesada el anillo en su dedo, rápidamente bajó su mano hacia su costado, esperando que él no lo notara. –No hice trampa, en realidad estaba dando mi mejor esfuerzo, mi memoria me ayudó mucho.-

Más allá de la puerta estaba una escalera que daba al sótano, alineada con baldosas descendentes. Sakura continuó la conversación.

-Todas esas cartas eran muy viejas. Si había un borde roto, un rasguño notable, o una imagen eran sutilmente diferentes, memorizaba toda señal de las tarjetas cuando revisaba sus moldes.-

-¡De las 60!- le exclamó Sasuke.

-Sí, pero en la primera ronda te confieso que estaba haciendo algo como trampa. Aprendí esa habilidad cuando trabajaba con Tsunade-sama.- Sakura le contaba mientras sentía nostalgia. -Tsunade-sama es muy mala jugando, pero odia perder. Así que al principio, tuve cuidado de dejarla ganar, pero luego ella seguía jugando sin parar... pero no era tan aburrido si el juego terminaba siempre con empates, observaba como su rostro se transformaba hasta que nos dejaba acabar la ronda, no me aburría, pero tenía miedo de que Tsunade-sama ganara ya que se volvía un vicio para ella.-

Llegaron al pie de las escaleras antes de que pudieran seguir preguntándose cosas. Los estantes estaban adornados con telarañas, rollos pequeños y grandes pegados entre los otros libros, los documentos estaban encuadernados y se veían en todas las formas y tamaños, de un montón de documentos muy importantes bajo estricto control, no se veían como si los cuidaran muy bien.

Buscando trampas, Sakura tocó la pared del sótano y liberó chakra en la superficie del edificio. Al seguir el movimiento del chakra que inyectó en el edificio, pudo obtener una comprensión aproximada de toda la estructura.

-¿Así que es eso?- le mencionó ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó él.

-Parece que hay otra habitación, detrás de esa pared.- Sakura desvió su mirada hacia la pared del fondo, donde estaba el edificio principal, mientras cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse en su flujo de chakra. Se trataba de una técnica para explorar la estructura de los edificios mediante el movimiento del chakra, a través de materiales inorgánicos, exclusiva de Sakura, puesto que era toda una maestra en el control de su chakra. -Hay una escalera de caracol, conectada a la sala del director, cuarto piso.-

-Las escaleras en el edificio principal, no deberían ser más bajas que las del primer piso... ¿estás diciendo que hay una habitación oculta, cubierta solamente por una pared en este sótano?- Le preguntó Sasuke.

A ese segundo sótano solo se podía acceder directamente desde la habitación del director, ese era el punto de la habitación oculta.

-Es sospechoso, probablemente ocultan algo importante.-

-Investigaremos eso más tarde... hay muchas cosas muy bien escondidas aquí.-Sasuke sintió curiosidad por la existencia de ese misterioso segundo sótano, pero en ese momento lo más importante era obtener el mapa astronómico.

La mano de Sakura se alejó de la pared, mientras deambulaba entre los estantes, buscando el que contenía el catálogo.

-¡Esto es!... el mapa astronómico.- En el estante con la etiqueta "I", Sakura sacó un enorme libro de color azul oscuro, la cubierta estaba teñida con pigmentos primitivos de minerales, haciéndolo áspero al tacto, la contraportada estaba adornada con las palabras "Mapa Astronómico" en oro.

-Espero que este libro nos dé algunas pistas.- La mano de Sakura giró la cubierta sólida mientras murmuraba para sí misma. -¿Sai?-

Sasuke miró inmediatamente la página que Sakura leía, mientras murmuraba espontáneamente el nombre de su amigo de Konoha. Era una pintura entintada, una imagen de un padre y un niño perro, jugando en las dunas de arena, dibujadas con suaves pinceladas fluidas.

Mientras la cara de Sakura se acercaba a las páginas, percibió un olor a adhesivo mezclado con aceite quemado.

Ella conocía ese olor de sus misiones junto a Sai, sus pinturas a tinta se hacían diluyendo la tinta con aceite y agua, ese era el método de pintura de Konoha. Ella estaba segura que ese método de pintura para producir tinta no debería existir en Redaku.

-¿Este libro... originalmente fue hecho fuera del país? ¿Es posible que una persona no originaria de Redaku haya venido para ilustrarlo?-

-La persona que vino aquí desde el extranjero, debe haberse quedado por mucho tiempo…-

La misma persona apareció en sus mentes, era El Sabio de los Seis Caminos, él mismo debió pintar esa imagen, luego llevó la técnica de regreso a la Tierra del Fuego para transmitirla hasta esos días. Viendo todos los hechos del Instituto de Astronomía, esa teoría no sería imposible.

La pintura a tinta del niño perro en las dunas estaba en la primera página, en la siguiente aparecía un gigante, la siguiente una hoguera, luego un gato, un mono, un anciano y un pastor. Después de pasar a la última página, Sasuke confirmó con un murmullo:

-Son las mismas imágenes del juego de Hoshinarabe.-

El padre y el niño perro jugando en las dunas, el gigante nacido de la tierra, la hoguera anaranjada, un gato mirando la llama de la linterna, el mono dibujando con un palo, la vaca mirando desde su jaula, el anciano canoso, el anciano pastor mirando hacia el cielo, la tortuga en una montaña rocosa, el caballo blanco nadando en el mar, la rana y la babosa saliendo del pantano, el tronco del árbol cubierto de savia. No había duda de que las ilustraciones en tinta eran consistentes con las tarjetas de Hoshinarabe.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿qué tienen que ver estas doce pinturas, con la existencia de partículas polares?- la mano de Sakura que había estado trazando el papel manchado de tinta, se detuvo.

Tras una inspección más minuciosa, se esparcieron pequeños puntos alrededor de cada imagen dibujada con la punta de un pincel, algunas pinturas, como el niño perro y la tortuga, se dibujaban de manera que los puntos y las líneas se superponían, como si todos estuvieran conectados como un rompecabezas...

-¡Los puntos se conectan! no es solo una pintura a tinta, es una constelación.-

-¿Constelación?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Si un molde de estrellas, están dispuestas para parecerse a personas, plantas o animales. Mira, también está en Konoha... como Tauro y Aries. Sasuke tu naciste el 23 de julio, así que serías Leo.- Mientras explicaba, Sakura abrió una página con la imagen de la babosa, cinco pequeños puntos estaban alineados en zigzag en la antena de la babosa.

-Mira estos cinco puntos es un Hokuto Gosei.- Ese era el nombre de la constelación de cinco estrellas, que se podía ver desde la primavera hasta el verano. Parecía ser firme con las líneas y puntos dibujados en la imagen.

-¿...de primavera a verano. Esta babosa, ¿esta constelación debe representa un lugar?-

-Como hay doce pinturas en tinta, creo que estas constelaciones representan lo que se puede ver en el cielo cada mes, de enero a diciembre. Por ejemplo si clasificamos las constelaciones ordenadamente, podríamos encontrar algunas pistas.- Le explicó Sakura.

-¿Clasificando? Eso nos llevará algún tiempo.-

Redaku estaba a una distancia bastante retirada de Konoha. Que las estrellas de en el firmamento parecían bastante diferentes. Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras Sakura le dijo muy calmada.

-Oh, está bien.- Luego miró los materiales que estaban apilados en la habitación. -Hay un montón de registros de observaciones astronómicos aquí, si me das dos días, creo que puedo averiguar el orden de las pinturas a tinta de los registros de observación, ordenados por mes. Soy buena en ésto.-

Sasuke muy impresionado, colocó el mapa astronómico en un podio. Sabía que Sakura era absolutamente capaz de ordenar todas las pinturas. Pensó en las pinturas en las tarjetas, recordando cada animal adecuado a cada una de ella:

-Gigante

-Tanuki

-Gato

-Vaca

-Mono

-Tortuga

-Caballo blanco

-Rana

-Babosa

También estaban:

-Pastor

-Anciano

Y los otros eran:

-Tronco del árbol

-Hoguera

Sasuke parecía recordar que había visto antes esas caras de los animales en algún otro lugar, además de esas cartas de Hashinarabe… en algún lugar hacía mucho tiempo, había visto algo similar al anciano, el gato, la tortuga y el mono.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Encontraste algo?-

-No… creo que no encontré nada...- mientras Sasuke intentaba cerrar el libro, notó que algo estaba pegado a la contraportada.

-Hmm- Era un papel doblado por la mitad, que tenía una pequeña oración con algunos caracteres tachados. Había más estrellas, era una descripción tan misteriosa y críptica, sin embargo, no fue el texto lo que atrajeron sus ojos, sino la figura dibujada a continuación, ya que era una de un personaje al que estaban acostumbrados a ver.

En Konoha, quien quiera que usara ese emblema era reconocido como un shinobi en todos los sentidos, incluso usándolo en el lugar más menos visible de todo el cuerpo. Sasuke recordó haber aprendido el significado del símbolo en la academia, proveniente de la práctica shinobi, consistente en colocar hojas en la cabeza para concentrar su energía. El símbolo del pueblo de Konoha que representa el remolino de hojas caídas.

-¿Qué... por qué está la marca Konoha aquí?- Ambos volvieron a verse fijamente sin entablar palabra alguna. El emblema de su aldea lo descubrieron en un lugar tan remoto y distante como el Instituto de Astronomía, incluso ya existía en los documentos de astronomía escritos hacía mucho tiempo. La oración sobre el aumento de estrellas, el emblema de Konoha, el Instituto de Astronomía. Sakura y Sasuke no pudieron encontrar ninguna explicación, nada que vinculara esos tres elementos monstruosamente distintos.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura en el pasillo se dirigía hacia el comedor, llevaba hojas de papel bien sujetas en sus manos, caminó por el pasillo hacia una mesa vacía para ordenar todos sus papeles e ir con Sasuke. Era el mapa astronómico que había obtenido ayer, ordenado por mes, así pudo estudiar los tiempos de observación y cada constelación durante la noche:

-Enero el perro tocando en las dunas.

-Febrero el gato mirando a la linterna.

-Marzo la tortuga en la montaña rocosa.

-Abril el mono dibujando en el suelo con un palo.

-Mayo el caballo blanco nadando en el océano.

-Junio la rana y la babosa en el pantano.

\- Julio el tronco del árbol cubierto de savia.

-Agosto la vaca asomando desde la jaula.

-Septiembre la hoguera naranja.

-Octubre el gigante nacido de la tierra.

-Noviembre el pastor mirando el cielo nocturno.

\- Diciembre el hombre canoso con su bastón.

Todos esos animales representaban los meses de enero hasta agosto, mientras que septiembre era la hoguera, octubre el gigante, y noviembre y diciembre consistían en humanos.

Detrás de una página había una pequeña nota: "_mañana, en los archivos, 1400..."_

* * *

**La creación del anillo que simboliza el amor de Sasuke y Sakura, que bonita parte la de Sasuke celoso y que ama a Sakura con esa locura que caracteriza a los Uchiha. Además, Sakura emocionada con su obsequio que era más bello que todas las estrellas y el sonrojo de ambos por esa muestra de afecto. **

**De nuevo muchas gracias por todo su cariño. (****◕‿◕✿****)**


	5. Chapter 4

** Con mucho cariño les dejo el capítulo 4 de la novela Sasuke Retsuden.**

**Otro bello capítulo con muestras del amor entre Sasuke y Sakura, aunado a el excelente equipo que forman. Se complementan perfectamente, se entienden solo con miradas. Denle mucho amor, porque Jun Esaka y Masashi Kishimoto realmente se esmeraron en crear una hermosa gracias por su apoyo y mensajes en todas mis redes! (◕‿◕✿)**

* * *

** CAPÍTULO 4 **

**Traducción**

**SabryChanKín**

Como ya era costumbre, todos los días los presos se dirigían a su lugar de trabajo con un semblante cansado, Sasuke siempre se despertaba al amanecer y comía después de ir a trabajar. Cuando llegaba el crepúsculo, luego de terminar su cena y tomar un baño, regresaba a su celda.

Por un lado, ese era mundo que parecía una vida sin libertad, pero en esos momentos en que los presos tenían ratos libres, dentro de ese horario establecido, parecía que cada uno tenía su propia vida.

Penjira se la pasaba jugando, mientras que Jiji siempre estaba tratando de adivinar la ruta de patrullaje diario de Menō.

-Oh, sí. Hoy también gané.-

Las tablas del piso del corredor comenzaron a crujir, Jiji levantó las manos en el aire y gritó.

-¡Este es el décimo día en la fila!-

-Jiji, tu percepción no podría ser más idiota, solo han pasado tres días desde que vi a Menō en la noche.- le dijo Ganno con la espalda rígida, su concentración estaba enfocada en pintarse las uñas.

En las tardes, Jiji estaba atento por si Menō venía a patrullar las celdas de los prisioneros, para que todos estuvieran en su lugar, sin embargo. Ganno y Penjira también prestaron modestamente atención al historial del patrullar del lagarto, a diferencia de los guardias cuyas caras aparecían a una hora determinada todos los días, Menō era menos persistente.

-Los animales son geniales, eso es seguro. Tengo un enamorada cuyo pasatiempo es montar a caballo esa es solo una de muchas cosas.-

Pero cuando Menō hizo su aparición, Penjira comenzó a bajar la voz y frunció el ceño, aunque le gustaba adivinar cuál sería la ruta de patrulla de Menō, porque detestaba verlo.

-Jiji, vigilas constantemente a Menō, ¿No tienes miedo?-

-No seas tonto, está bien, a menos que viole las reglas, Menō no me atacará.-

Una sombra grande apocó la luz de las linternas de la celda. Parecía que era un guardia, pero la enorme figura de Menō se apareció.

-Mira, ven a ver esto.-

Jiji agarró una de las ramas del árbol que Ganno usaba como uno de sus pinceles, pegándola a través de las barras de hierro, las hojas en la punta se movieron hacía Menō. Sus ojos se clavaron directamente en las hojas, esos ojos amarillos estaban girando mientras la rama se movía.

-Vamos- Jiji le susurró amigablemente por lo que Menō se acercó lentamente a las barras de hierro. Tragó saliva, mientras la punta de su nariz rozaba ligeramente las hojas que se movían, parecía como si fuese un gato rebelde.

-Realmente vino...- Atónito y asombrado Penjira le susurró.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Este animal siempre está encogido, no creo que solo coma fruta, pero siempre huele a eso. Tal vez, come solo un poco.- Penjira saltó, volviendo la mirada.

-¿Qué? Estás loco. No hay forma de que se contenga... y me gustaría conservar mis brazos.-

-Sasuke, ven inténtalo.-

-Tendré problemas si pierdo mi brazo derecho también. No voy a hacerlo.- ñe dijo Sasuke con un suspiró.

Jiji miró a Ganno, -Estoy seguro de que estará bien.-

Ganno dejó a un lado su cepillo y se levantó de su asiento, extendió suavemente sus brazos delgados, quemados por el sol, a través de los huecos de las barras, la punta de su dedo puntiagudo tocó la frente plana de Menō. Después de darle algunos golpecitos en su piel dura y escamosa, los delgados ojos de Menō se volvieron grandes y redondeados.

-¡Oooohh-increíble!- Penjira se quedó boquiabierto del asombro.

-¡Vamos Sasuke, inténtalo tú también!-

-No, olvídalo.- Sasuke sacudió su cabeza ante la insistencia de Ganno. Si Menō sentía hambre, era seguro que se comería a Sasuke para vengarse.

Al ver que Ganno salía airoso, Penjira se puso de pie y dijo: -Lo intentaré yo también.- queriendo imitarlo.

-¡Mira!- Ganno le dio su lugar a Penjira, por lo que este tomó las barras y sacó la mano, los dedos de sus pies se asomaban un poco del borde que quedaba oculto en la habitación y el pasillo. Al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Menō volvieron a la normalidad.

-¡Vuelve!- antes de que Sasuke pudiera moverse, Jiji, que estaba cerca, agarró el hombro de Penjira y tiró de él cuando Menō saltó hacia adelante, chocando contra la reja de hierro de la puerta de la celda.

Cerca de los espacios de las barras, la garra de Menō golpeó la linterna que cayó en el suelo.

-¡KRAAA-HNN!- Menō chilló, al ser bañado con el aceite caliente de la linterna, instantáneamente se giró para salir corriendo por el pasillo, mientras la linterna quedó hecha pedazos, afortunadamente las llamas no se apagaron en el frío piso.

Lograron quitar a Penjira hacia atrás de los barrotes, el cual aún tenía su rostro pálido.

-Oh Dios, eso fue aterrador...- respondió Jiji al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

-Era yo el que estaba asustado, tonto.- Penjira comenzó a temblar, mientras Jiji se golpeó la nuca.

-Esa cosa... ¿Por qué saltó? Sí estaba muy calmado.-

-Tu pie… porque tus dedos dejaron la celda.- Sasuke respondió, mientras recogía los pedazos del plato de la linterna rota.

Todos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran antes de irse a dormir, siempre ey cuando no salieran de su celda, porque de hacerlo estaban violando las reglas.

¿E-es así? ¿Cómo pude sacar mi mano, pero no mi pie?-

-Lo mas lógico es que no está permitido salir de la celda de cualquier forma, pero supongo que para Menō "salir" es si tus pies están en el piso.- cuando Jiji lo explicó, Penjira asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo- dijo convencido -Gracias, Jiji, si no fuera por ti, Menō me habría arrancado la cabeza.-

-Está bien, pero no te disculpes conmigo, discúlpate con Menou. Derramaste aceite sobre él y corrió gritando.-

Ganno cubrió el aceite derramado con leña, el resto del aceite se secó del piso con papel de arroz. Sasuke vuelvió a encender la placa de la linterna con chispas de su Chidori, porque no podía ver con claridad, para usar el pedernal para volver a encender la linterna.

Las puntas de la llama naranja chisparon y el núcleo de aceite se movió. Mientras Sasuke veía las llamas del fuego, pensó en la enfermedad de Naruto, el pueblo y Kurama.

-¿Ustedes hicieron algo? Escuchamos un fuerte ruido.- Los guardias llegaron a investigar la causa de los ruidos quehabían escuchado, los ojos de Sasuke siguieron fijos en las llamas, mientras Jiji y Penjira les dijeron algunas mentiras, fingiendo que habían tenido una pelea.

El mapa, las cartas, una hoguera que ardía semejante al pelaje de Kurama, porque la forma de las llamas ardientes parecía extenderse en nueve vertientes. "_¿Podría ser?" _ Sasuke parpadeó, cambiando su mirada a la llama de la linterna. Fuente de calor y fuente de luz que se alimentan de oxígeno y mantienen vivo. Esa pequeña llama frente a él no era la misma que la imagen, todo el fuego era naranja, ese no era diferente, era solo la reacción de combustión del de oxígeno, el fuego no es la única cosa anaranjada que existe en el mundo. "_¿Tal vez la hoguera era la imagen de la constelación de septiembre?, de nuevo, ¿Y si eso no fuera una hoguera... sino el zorro de nueve colas? Bestias con cola, los bijus", 1,400 archivos"_ pensó Sasuke.

Sasuke se reunió con Sakura en las estanterías que se encontraban en el lado oeste de los archivos, al faltar a su trabajo.

-¿Eh?- Sabía que no podía saltarse cualquier prefacio o introducción, debía llegar directamente al grano, por lo que estaba abatida, no podía dar información innecesaria, ya se había familiarizado con la predisposición de Sasuke a ser directo, así que ella también se tomó un segundo para responder después de una respiración profunda.

-Este es el propósito de las constelaciones del mapa astronómico. Diez de las doce constelaciones representan las bestias con cola.-

-El biju representado por el padre y el niño perro, que juegan en las dunas de arena.

\- El gato que mira la llama de la linterna, es la bestia de dos colas.

-La tortuga trepando la montaña rocosa, las tres colas.

-El mono que dibuja en el suelo es la bestia de cuatro colas.

-El caballo blanco que nada en el mar, es el cinco colas.

-La rana y la babosa que se arrastró fuera del pantano, el seis colas.

-La séptima constelación estaba representada por el tronco del árbol,

-La bestia de siete colas era el escarabajo Chōmei.

Sasuke extendió el mapa astronómico en el podio para echarle un segundo vistazo. Si se miraba atentamente en medio del hueco del tronco, los escarabajos agitaban en la savia que colgaba del árbol.

-Ah, sí. La constelación no representaba el árbol en sí, sino los escarabajos que se agitaban hacia él.-

-La vaca en la jaula representaba a la bestia de ocho colas, Gyūki (la vaca demonio) es la mezcla de un buey gigante y un pulpo.

-La hoguera con sus llamas apagándose la vieron como las nueve colas, ya que era como observar las colas extendidas de Kurama desde atrás.

-Finalmente, la constelación de octubre, el gigante nacido de la tierra, la bestia de diez colas.

-Eso significa que los otros dos son…- A la izquierda estaban el anciano de cabello gris sosteniendo su bastón y el pastor observando el cielo estrellado.

-El Sabio de los Seis Caminos y el astrónomo Tataru.-

-Lo más probable… - Se contaba que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos dividió el chakra de la bestia de diez colas en nueve entidades separadas, porque estaba al borde de la muerte, pero eso sucedió después de su muerte, el tiempo en el que el mapa astronómico habría sido elaborado, pero todavía no podían estar seguros de que las nueve bestias diferentes estuvieran relacionadas con los animales en las constelaciones. De todos modos, parecía que Rikudō Sennin se sumó a sí mismo, así como a Tataru, a los motivos de las diez bestias de cola, ajustando deliberadamente el número de ilustraciones de diez a doce.

-¿El calendario que usamos ahora ha sido el mismo desde la época en que vivió el Sabio, y estos simplemente se ajustaron para representar el mismo número que los meses del año? ¿O hay otro significado para el número doce...-

-… entonces, Sakura. ¿Qué cosa tenías que decirme aquí?- Sakura levantó su rostro del mapa astronómico, brillando de entusiasmo.

-Oh, hoy tuve la oportunidad de escabullirme en la oficina de Zansuru. Este mensajero de la capital viene a este Instituto- Sakura continuó entusiasmada -la capital... ¿te gustaría conocerlo?-

-Sí, cierta información que tengo sobre los líderes políticos en Redaku, la obtuve de Kakashi. Debe haber colaborado en un plan con la reina Manari para hacer la guerra en un país diferente. ¿Podría ser que el jefe de estado envió al mensajero integral al director?-

-Esta es tu oportunidad. Puedes suplantar al mensajero para reunirte con Zansuru.-

Más tarde, frente a la puerta principal del Instituto de Astronomía, Fundaru él se quitó la capa sucia, frente a sus ojos, aparecía un alto muro de ladrillo que se encontraba obstruyendo su vista en la puerta principal, el diseño de la puerta le pareció interesante. Siempre estaba bañado por la luz del sol que blanqueaba los ladrillos a un gris opaco, protegido también por capas de barras de hierro.

Los dientes de león comenzaron a florecer alrededor del área de las capitales, aunque la llegada de la primavera no tuvo nada que ver con eso, se sintió deprimido solo al respirar el aire. El plan de Fundaru era regresar a casa tan pronto como transmitiera el mensaje del Primer Ministro, después de solicitar hablar con él, un intermediario del Curso lo atendió con la típica frase _"Bienvenido al Instituto, gracias por venir"_. Fundaru pensó que sería recibido por fuertes guardias intimidantes, pero se sorprendió al ver una joven amable frente a él.

Su cabello era del color de la flor de cerezo y sus ojos brillantes como esmeraldas, que hicieron que la triste sensación de depresión que sentía se desvaneciera.

-Ah... vengo de la capital de Redaku. Le he traído un mensaje del primer ministro Minoru-sama, para el Sr. Zansuru.- Fundaru le mostró tontamente la cabeza de su bastón a la mujer, era una complicada escultura de un halcón, esto era testimonio de que estaba en una misión oficial.

-Esperábamos tener noticias suyas.- le dijo Sakura con su amable sonrisa.

Ella sostuvo su sonrisa, mientras continuaba -Gracias por hacer el largo viaje, pero me disculpo por lo que le diré, ya que Zansuru es un hombre muy ocupado, ¿Podría hablar con nosotros de inmediato? justo tenemos un poco de tiempo libre en este momento.-

-Por supuesto, no es un problema.-

El hombre fue guiado por ella, mientras entraba en el edificio principal.

-¿Cuál es el mensaje de Minoru-sama?- Sakura preguntó como si fuera una simple charla, sin mostrarse reservada. Fundaru hizo girar su oído.

-No conozco los detalles específicos. Sin embargo, Minoru-sama me dijo que hablara de progreso.-

-¿Progreso? ¿Qué pasa con el progreso?-

-Realmente no sé si puedo decirte eso.- No te preocupes este es un protocolo de misión básico, para evitar hacer preguntas sobre el equipaje que se transporta o cualquier carta específica que puedan llevar.

-¿Es esta su primera reunión con el sr. Zansuru?- sabía que permanecer en silencio parecía sospechoso, por lo que tuvo cuidado de hacerle más preguntas.

-Formalmente, sí. Aunque lo he visto varias veces en sus visitas al palacio.-

-¿En serio...? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el Sr. Zansuru visitó la capital?-

-Era el verano pasado, cuando visitó la capital y fue a ver al Primer Ministro Minoru. Mi esposa trabajaba como doncella del santuario en el palacio real, y yo estaba a cargo de supervisar al sr. Zansuru.-

Caminaron por el largo pasillo, pero era como si él caminara sin dirección, al entrar en una habitación grande en el tercer piso, el olor a polvo se fundió en sus fosas nasales. La habitación probablemente era para el estudio eventual de observación de astronomía, un modelo celestial de una estrella misteriosa que rodeaba una estrella roja central, como las manecillas de un reloj, con una combinación de engranajes.

-¿Es así, Sr. Zansuru...?- La ansiedad aumentó, Fundaru miró a la mujer que lo escoltó hasta aquí.

-Voy a irme ahora.-

¡Pom! Fundaru quedó inconsciente.

-Con esto debería estar bien.- Sakura parecida a Fundaru, gracias a un jutsu de transformación, se giró para mirar a Sasuke con la mano en su cadera.

-¡Muy bien! Sasuke-kun es tu turno.-

-¿No quedamos en que yo me iba a transformar?-

-Estoy segura de que esto es lo mejor.-

Esa estrategia era simple, Sakura pretendería ser el mensajero del primer ministro Fundaru, les gastaría tiempo mientras extraían toda la información que pudieran sobre el intrigante instituto astronómico corporativo y sobre el primer ministro.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke regresaría al sótano para responder a cualquier circunstancia imprevista. Después, enviarían a Fundaru de regreso a la capital para hablar sobre su reunión con Zansuru, una reunión que era toda una ilusión del genjutsu en el que Sasuke lo pondría

-Después de todo, esto es para lo que se hizo el jutsu de sustitución.- Sakura extendió el bastón que portaba Fundaru. -Es que estemos lo más cerca posible, si gustas puedes hacerlo a la altura del Sasuke original, ya que el jutsu consume chakra para aumentar el tamaño.-

-Cambiarme a algo inorgánico es más difícil que cambiarme a una persona. Tengo experiencia sustituyéndome con shuriken y kunai, pero con un bastón será la primera vez. Pero lo intentaré.-

Tomó un segundo para tocar el bastón varias veces, analizando el material del que estaba compuesto. Sasuke comenzó a forjar y amasar su chakra.

"POOF" Hubo una pequeña explosión, Sasuke sustituyó su cuerpo con el bastón, el sonido de la madera seca sonaba fuerte mientras golpeaba el suelo.

-¡Es perfecto!- Sakura tomó el bastón, la situación era un poco extraña, pero ya estaban listos.

El resto del plan sería fácil.

Sakura subió las escaleras, con cuidado de imitar los movimientos de Fundaru, apoyándose en el bastón en cada paso que daba. Luego tocó suavemente la puerta de la oficina del director, cuando Zansuru vio la cara transformada de Sakura en Fundaru, la invitó a la habitación sin dudarlo. Para Sasuke, que a menudo trabaja solo lejos de la aldea, esta estrategia de confiar en alguien tan cercano a él, le resulto fue fascinante.

Zansuru invitó a Sakura a sentarse en la silla cerca de él, pero ella se apoyó contra el frente del sillón. En el fondo de la sala había un escritorio y un diseño moderno que no era habitual para Redaku. Este era el estudio de Zansuru. Ella revisó el diseño con su chakra, de antemano, según ella debería haber una habitación escondida detrás de una división en el estudio, y en esa habitación habría una puerta a una escalera que conducía al segundo sótano.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el primer ministro? No se ha comunicado en más de medio año.- Zansuru se sentó relajado en su sillón, comenzando así la negociación después de pedirle ver al halcón que tenía el bastón.

-Está bien, al igual que la reina Manari.-

-Eso es lo más importante, por encima de todo lo demás. Pienso en eso a menudo en esta situación de trabajo.-

Después de que había terminado de saludarla casualmente, desvió su mirada y vio por la ventana.

-Oh, mira eso, parece que ha comenzado a llover.-

-¿Eh?- Zansuru se levantó para tener una mejor vista desde su ventana. En el momento en que apartó la vista por completo, Sakura rodó el bastón sin hacer ruido por la alfombra hacia el otro lado de la habitación, deteniéndose justo antes de la división secreta del estudio y el dormitorio.

-Parece que no está lloviendo, perdón me pareció que sí. Fue mi error.-

Zansuru se sentó de nuevo en su sillón, alejado del bastón, mientras Sasuke se transformó de nuevo en él mismo, sin un solo sonido o vibración. Al entrar en un punto ciego en el borde de la pared, se introdujo en la habitación de atrás y examinó la apariencia de toda la habitación. Había una estantería de madera, una cama y una puerta de bronce incrustada en la pared del fondo, supuso que era la entrada al segundo sótano, pero desafortunadamente, desde ahí estaba a la vista del estudio, por lo que Sasuke volvió a mirar hacia el estudio.

-La escasez de agua en la capital, escuché que los problemas eran graves...-

-Sí, parece que así es. Aunque no se ha sentido tanto, puesto a que la comida en el palacio real es siempre una prioridad.-

Zansuru hablaba con Sakura, de espaldas a Sasuke, por lo que Sasuke se movió audazmente para estar frente a la puerta de bronce, expuesta en la línea de visión abierta. Él tiró de la manija con la esperanza de que Zansuru accidentalmente se hubiese olvidado de cerrarla, pero la puerta no se movió. "_No se puedo evitarlo, tal vez podría abrirse a la fuerza." _Pensó.

Hubieron muchos shinobi que usaron su ninjutsu para abrir cerraduras, el método variaba según cada individuo.

Kakashi era uno de los que recordaba, pues usaba un jutsu con el que derretía el metal con calor o fuego para abrir la cerradura a la fuerza.

En el caso de Shikaru, era a través de una pequeña sombra que actuaba como una llave.

Naruto giraba el ojo de la cerradura con su ráfaga de aire, producto de un rasengan vibrante ultra pequeño.

La especialidad de Sasuke era Estilo de fuego, Katon, a menudo usaba el método de fusión de Kakashi, pero decidió buscar otra opción, ya que derretir dejaría demasiada evidencia.

Sasuke se giró para mirar a Sakura, dándole una señal para que ganara más tiempo, en respuesta a la mirada de Sasuke, Sakura se dispuso a ponerse del lado que lo ocultaba de Zansuru.

-En realidad, Sr. Zansuru, nos hemos visto antes. Visitaste el palacio real el verano pasado. En ese momento, te saludé una vez.-

-¿Enserio? El verano pasado, eso fue justo después de la muerte del último rey.

La reina Manari todavía era muy joven, estoy seguro de que todos ustedes que trabajan para el primer ministro debieron estar tan ocupados... Hablando del primer ministro, dime por qué han venido aquí.-

-Es verdad… Ah, pero una última cosa que quería preguntarte. La doncella del santuario que te cuidó durante tu visita, ¡en realidad era mi esposa! ¿Recuerdas algo de ella?-

Mientras Sakura ganaba tiempo hablando un poco, Sasuke acercó las yemas de los dedos a la apertura de las cerraduras y forjó su chakra, creando una llave instantánea. No podía hacer algo tan complejo como las llaves de la puerta del archivo, pero afortunadamente había intentado algo similar en una puerta exactamente como esa una vez, por lo que la técnica no era tan compleja como la de hacer el anillo de Sakura. Sin embargo, tuvo que operar delicadamente su chakra en las crestas exactas del interior del ojo de la cerradura, haciendo la llave de tierra fría y solidificada, pero ese material se desmoronaba fácilmente bajo cualquier tipo de fuerza si no se compactaba lo suficiente.

-Creo que fue una buena coincidencia que mi esposa estuviera a cargo de su visita Sr. Zansuru, yo estaba muy agradecido.-

-Avíseme si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted en recompensa, pero mientras tanto, hablemos acerca del negocio del primer ministro.-

-Sí, sí, tienes razón. Lamento haber hablado demasiado. Hacerlo en este tipo de trabajos diplomáticos, tiende a hacer que el primer ministro sea más compasivo, creo que es un hábito desde mi niñez y educación, porque yo crecí en un hogar con seis hermanas, a mi abuela y a mi madre también les encanta hablar…-

-Sr. Fundaru- Zansuru se puso serio. -Déjeme escuchar a qué vino.-

-Aah, sí... a eso voy.-

Sakura, disfrazada de Fundaru, se encogió de hombros.

-Suena extraño, pero él me dio una palabra: progreso, el progreso va bien. No sé de qué se trata todo esto.-

-Je, suena como algo que diría el primer ministro. Está actuando bien, por favor, dile que podemos enviar la fuerza solicitada a la capital y al pueblo de Nagare en unas pocas horas, cuando sea necesario.-

-Entendido, y puedo preguntar, ¿Qué es esa "fuerza"?-

-... ¿No eres solo el mensajero? Esta información extremadamente secreta, no te preocupes, Minoru-sama sabe a qué me refiero.-

Con ese tiempo que ganó Sakura, Sasuke pudo terminar una copia de la llave, no tuvo ningún problema al insertarla en el ojo de la cerradura, pero cuando giró la llave, se partió por la mitad.

_"¿No fue lo suficientemente fuerte?" _ Sasuke se contuvo de decir, mientras volvía a crear la mitad rota y con su proceso de amasado de chakra de nuevo. Dadas las circunstancias, estaba un poco preocupado, el peligro extremo no le importaría si estuviera solo, pero esa vez estaba junto a Sakura.

-Le hice muchas preguntas... mis sinceras disculpas.-

-No, no se preocupe... por cierto Sr. Fundaru, ¿qué pasó con su bastón?-

-¿Disculpe?-

-¿No entró a esta habitación con un bastón? No lo veo en ningún lado...-

Con el chakra transformado en tierra firmemente compactada una vez más, Sasuke giró la llave. Esta vez con la confianza de que el mango de la llave rota y recién formado estaría bien unida, para su alivio esta vez no se rompió, pero...

El sonido de los resortes y los chasquidos de los engranajes resonaron.

-¿Hmm?- Zansuru comenzó a girar la cabeza para mirar detrás de él, el sonido de la cerradura resonó en la habitación tranquila, Sakura sacó el bastón real de su capa y con él, golpeó ruidosamente el piso.

-Si te estabas preguntando en dónde estaba mi bastón, aquí está.-

Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad que creó Sakura, llamando la atención de Zansuru para abrir la puerta y entrar rápidamente.

Estaba oscuro, polvoriento y olía a moho, encendió una chispa en su mano para mirar a su alrededor, una escalera que se extendía en espiral desde abajo de sus pies. _¿Es esta la entrada al segundo sótano?_ Pensó.

Sasuke no tenía mucho tiempo, bajó corriendo las escaleras con pasos silenciosos, por lo que recordaba, la escalera bajaba unos cinco pisos, en la parte inferior había una familiar puerta que lo bloqueaba, era una celda de hierro. Desbloqueando con una llave de la misma manera que creó la anterior. Cuando empujó suavemente la pesada puerta, una ola de aire frío lo golpeó, al mismo tiempo, se escuchó el sonido del aleteo de unas alas -...pájaros- Se encontró con el canto de un pájaro.

Eran pollos, todos se reunieron en alrededor de los zapatos y piernas de Sasuke en poco tiempo, picoteando y moviendo sus colas. Sasuke medio los contaba ¿cuarenta?... Cincuenta?...

_¿Por qué había pollos, en un lugar como este? _ Se preguntó, porque a diferencia del sótano espiral, polvoriento y oscuro, con ventilación mínima, ese lugar tenía aire fresco, respiraderos abiertos. Tropezó con unas verduras que estaban en una caja de cera, las que se esparcieron por debajo, eran mucho más frescas de las que los prisioneros tenían para comer. El agua limpia tampoco era un problema, las personas a cargo mantenían todo impecable.

Cerca de una pared, se amontonaron rocas que habían sido excavadas, la superficie de las rocas tenía figuras irregulares, con puntos cóncavos y convexos, como si alguien estuviese tratando de tallar algo, que se escondía con tierra. Recordó que cuando trabajaba afuera, vio a un prisionero cargando una piedra similar, Sasuke estaba confundido e intrigado mientras las plumas de los pollos revoloteaban a sus pies, en el sótano.

Una tonelada de pollos, montones de rocas apiladas... _¿Qué era ese lugar?_

* * *

**Este capítulo es genial, porque vemos la combinación de Sasuke y Sakura y ese referente que nos hace Esaka nuevamente, al demostrar que ellos se comunican con solo miradas.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por todo su cariño. (****◕‿◕✿****)**

**Espero les haya gustado y sigan apoyando. (****'****‿****'****)**

**じゃあね****!**


	6. Chapter 5

** Con mucho cariño les dejo el capítulo 5 de la novela Sasuke Retsuden.**

**Otro bello capítulo gracias a Jun Esaka y Masashi Kishimoto. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y mensajes hasta en inbox en todas mis redes! Especialmente a "Kominu" que justo leí su mensaje hoy, gracias por tus bellas palabras. (****◕‿◕✿****)**

* * *

** CAPÍTULO 5 **

**Traducción: **** SabryChanKín**

Cuatro días después de la partida del mensajero, Sakura recibió un halcón de Kakashi, al parecer el primer ministro de Redaku invadió el pueblo de Nagare con la ayuda de la reina Manari. Por otro lado, el hermano de la reina, Nanara, estaba en contra de este movimiento y decidió levantar un golpe de estado para hacerse cargo de la administración, Kakashi le contaba que tenía la intención de apoyar a Nanara.

Un embajador del primer ministro vino a hablar con Zansuru para tratar el progreso con Zansuru, respondiendo al mensajero que podría enviar fuerza inmediatamente.

Seguramente, las fuerzas de las que habló Zansuru tendrían la intención de ayudar al ejército del primer ministro, pero ¿Dónde estaba ese poder del que hablaba, en el Instituto que estaba en el norte?, en cualquier caso, compiló un breve resumen de lo que sabían en ese momento para Kakashi, la respuesta estaba atada a la pata de un halcón, cuyo cuello estaba envuelto con un tela roja.

El halcón abrió el pico chillando, como una queja al no poder descansar, por lo que le dieron un pedazo de carne seca como recompensa por tan ardua trabajo, luego retornó con Kakashi. Habiendo hecho esto, Sakura se dirigió al comedor, fue caminando por el pasillo, llegando justo a tiempo para la cena.

Una fila de prisioneros se alineó desde donde se encontraba la comida y se enfilaron hacia el corredor que conducía al comedor.

Sakura quería contarle a Sasuke lo más pronto posible, sobre la información que le había transmitido a Kakashi, pero no lo vio por ningún lado... Ignorando todas las miradas lujuriosas de los prisioneros , se sentó en un asiento al lado de la ventana, apoyando su mejilla contra el borde de la ventana, había muchas cosas que ella no entendía, como la relación entre Zansuru y el primer ministro, la fuerza de la que le habló, el significado del mapa astronómico con doce constelaciones, los pollos encontrados en el sótano por Sasuke y las rocas amontonadas cerca de la pared, Incluso si ella hubiera recolectado sola esa información en partes de esos eventos, en conjunto era difícil de relacionar.

Tal vez no había nada de qué preocuparse acerca de ese segundo sótano, _¿Qué pasaría si los pollitos y la creación de esculturas fueran simplemente pasatiempos de Zansuru? Nah, de ninguna manera_, pensó.

-No lo se...- dijo Sakura apoyada en la silla, un hombre mayor le gritó. -Doctora, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- desde el lado opuesto de la mesa.

-Claro. Adelante-

Ese era Ganno, un aficionado a la pintura que se pinta las uñas en la misma celda que Sasuke.

Ese hombre miró el paisaje exterior. Mientras se servía una taza de té de la tetera oscura en la mesa para humedecer su garganta.

-El sol ya se está ocultando.- respondiendo a la pequeña charla.

-Así parece- Sakura miró el ocaso. El rayo de sol rojo de la ventana hacia la mesa era tan brillante que parecía que se podía agarrar con las manos.

-Durante mucho tiempo pensé que el anochecer era el resultado de la caída del sol.- dijo Ganno, mirando por la ventana. -Creo que estaba realmente equivocado. La Tierra en la que vivimos, gira libremente para alejarse del sol y yo solía pensar que era el cielo lo que se movía.-

-También me sorprendió la primera vez que escuché de eso. Desafortunadamente, en el mundo, los humanos se consideran a sí mismos como el centro de todo.-

Ganno entrecerró los ojos lentamente, mirando la mano de Sakura.

-Doctora, hoy llevas un anillo, ¿Estás casada?-

-Sí, pero me quito el anillo durante mi tiempo de trabajo, tiende a interferir.-

-Si trabaja en un lugar como este, le será bastante difícil volver a casa.-

_"Es verdad... no podríamos vernos tanto como quisiéramos, como lo hemos estado haciendo, si no trabajáramos en un lugar así."_ Sakura pensó.

-¿Qué clase de persona es tu esposo?-

-Él es amable.- Tenía toda la intención de darle una respuesta corta y honesta, pero al mismo tiempo, mucho más que decir, así que Sakura agregó:

-Es una persona muy genuina.- Ella habló con tanto cariño, sobre lo mucho que Sasuke significaba para ella, olvidando que Ganno no sabía quién era su marido.

-… a veces, es demasiado directo y franco, lo que le causa problemas tanto a él como a las personas que lo rodean. Cuando piensa, siempre se ensimisma... lo bueno es que aunque siempre se ve tan genial y guapo, nunca saca provecho de eso, por esa razón, nunca tiene idea de cuánto le agrada a la gente, incluso aquí, aunque de vez en cuando me preocupo por lo despreocupado que es con su entorno.-

-Ya veo, Sasuke es realmente un tipo afortunado.-

¡GONN! La barbilla de Sakura se deslizó de la su palma en donde la sostenía, golpeándose la cara con la mesa. Ganno la vio divertido, soltando una carcajada.

-¿Qué, qué? Sasuke-kun ... ah… eh ... espera no, yo no, me refería a mi esposo...-

-Jeje, ese tipo. Él siempre estaba sentado en ese asiento y solo mira hacia afuera, sin embargo, desde que tú viniste, dejó de hacerlo. Siempre me he estado preguntando qué estaba mirando Sasuke. Pero ahora, por fin lo sé, él me preguntó si sabía cuándo florecerían las flores de ese árbol de allá..-

-¿Eh… flores? Pero, por qué mi esposo Sasuke-kun esperaría esperando a que un árbol...-

-Es un hermoso color de cabello el que tienes, cuídate doctora.- Ganno sonrió como un padre orgulloso ante el cariño recibido por sus hijos y se fue sin más explicaciones.

Sakura se quedó con un montón de preguntas en su cabeza_. "¿Mi cabello? ¿Por qué mi cabello...?"_ mientras seguía confundida, miró por la ventana y buscó el árbol del que hablaba Ganno. Para su sorpresa, solo había un árbol con flores.

Había una pequeña flor que apenas florecía sobre una pequeña copa del árbol, los pétalos eran de color rosa pálido, aunque eran muy pequeños y se perderían si se parpadeaba, solo lo verían si tenían mucho cuidado. Ella lo miró por un momento y finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que Ganno estaba diciendo. Sakura se puso roja hasta las orejas, porque Sasuke estaba esperando que floreciera el árbol de la flor de cerezo. Pero ese parecía ser una especie de almendro dulce que florece en las tierras altas, no eran flores de cerezo, aunque el árbol era parecido. Era tan obvio, porque las flores de cerezo no florecen en ese tipo de clima.

Sakura regresó al consultorio médico con una gran sonrisa engreída en su rostro.

Cuando Sakura vio su reflejo en el cristal donde se guardaban sus depresores linguales. Pensaba que tal vez había sido un malentendido de Ganno, _"Pero si Sasuke-kun pensaba en mi mientras miraba las flores de cerezo, me haría muy feliz."_

Siguiendo a su corazón, Sakura también puso sus flores favoritas en su escritorio, una camelia que brotó en una cerca en el patio, que había guardado en una botella vacía. _"Recuerdo a Sasuke cuando miro la camelia, una flor que solo tiene dos opciones: florecer en resistencia o marchitarse. Creo que es exactamente igual que sus pensamientos fluyendo de extremo a extremo."_ La luz naranja del sol del poniente atravesaba la botella, el atardecer estaba comenzando, no, tal como había dicho Ganno hacía un rato, aunque sabía que era imposible, de repente sintió que el sol se estaba hundiendo.

Sakura se rió con pesar, pensando que ese tipo de cosas la harían descalificar para ser doctora, ya que para los científicos, incluidos los médicos, es muy importante ver las cosas objetivamente, sin ninguna subjetividad, en tales pensamientos, el comportamiento de Tataru que representa las constelaciones con dibujos asociados con un niño perro o un mono del Hoshinarabe, no es muy académico ya que eso carecía de un significado astronómico, solo porque la serie de estrellas vistas desde la Tierra parecían un niño perro o una tortuga, sin embargo, Sakura sintió que podría ser capaz de comprender los sentimientos de los astrónomos que vinculaban las estrellas entre sí, de una manera traviesa y asociada con formas de los animales, probablemente era la misma sensación que sentía Sakura cuando conectaba los puntos en las células cultivadas en placas Petri, como estrellas, mientras enfrentaba cada día, para salvarse de la monotonía, le era imposible no jugar, Incluso si la otra parte eran materiales inorgánicos, son los seres humanos con subjetividad quienes hacen este tipo de observaciones.

Era probable que sería la misma razón por la que el sello Shinobi estaba asociado a los doce signos del zodiaco. Sakura trató de unir sus manos frente a su pecho para formar la "Rata" del sello de mano, eso no tenía nada que ver con el animal, sin embargo, no tener un nombre para esos sellos manuales sería inconveniente, por lo que el primer shinobi simplemente lo llamó "ne" por conveniencia. Había doce posiciones básicas de mano para crear jutsu, por lo que también parecía encajar en los doce signos del zodiaco.

Pensando en eso, Sakura de repente levantó la mirada. "_Zodiaco. ¿Doce?" _

-Ah- su impulso al levantarse fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirar la silla detrás de ella, Sakura salió de la sala médica. El cielo al anochecer estaba lleno de nubes que se movían nebulosas, Sasuke había recibido la tarea de cosechar anko de albaricoque y otras frutas, esto le permitió sentarse en las tejas de ladrillo de la azotea.

-Si la patrulla te ve conmigo, sería inevitable que te metas en problemas, ya sabes...- Jiji recogió una fruta de la montaña de ramas y hojas frente a sus ojos, girando la pequeña fruta que había madurado, arrancando cuidadosamente para que la piel no se despegara, luego la comió, mientras que Sasuke, que era diestro con una mano, pulió la piel polvorienta con un paño.

Ambos estaban en el techo del edificio principal, en medio de los trabajos extra que les habían ordenado los guardias. Sasuke, que seguía en la lista negra de la patrulla, no tenía otra opción que acatar las órdenes sin reparo, pero su compañero Jiji, que a menudo era emparejado con Sasuke, dijo:

-Este es el que ha sido traído de la capital. Los albaricoqueros no crecen por aquí.-

-Oh, claro. Me pregunto si se distribuyen regularmente en el palacio real. Albaricoque, eso no es algo que pongan en nuestras comidas. Supongo que esto es solo para el director o un guardia. Rayos.-

-Cómelo ahora.- Sasuke tomó uno del montón de los que limpió y le dio una mordida.

-No te rindas. Si te atrapan los guardias, probablemente ya no te golpeen.- Sasuke no estaba prestando atención al consejo de Jiji, el seguía masticando la fruta con sus dientes, la acidez era bastante fuerte debido al clima, fácil de comer para Sasuke, que no era fanático de los alimentos dulces.

Jiji se puso de pie, estirando sus rígidos hombros y brazos, Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia el paisaje distante, el cual era una montaña profunda, como un panorama hecho solo de arena, las rocas desnudas se cruzan como un arabesco geométrico.

Pensó que el paisaje bañado de color duraría todo el tiempo que pudiera verlo, pero notó que el sol anaranjado como si fuera una joya, caía al pie del acantilado donde se construyó el Instituto. "_No, las joyas no se reflejaban tan claramente en el cielo." _Pensó.

-¿Hay un lago cerca de este lugar?- Jiji miró hacia donde estaba la línea de visión de Sasuke.

-Oh sí, pero un es un lago pequeño, así que hay muchas personas que no lo saben, es transparente, no hay peces y no hay necesidad de ir. Es como una piscina llena de agua de la lluvia en cráteres hechos, desde hace mucho tiempo. Parece como si el agua se hubiera acumulado de nuevo.-

-¿Cráteres... como los de un meteorito?- Sasuke caminó hacia el borde del techo y miró hacia el lago de abajo...

El lago con un contorno de curvas, como la de una pera, brillaba por la tarde, reflejándose en el color del cielo nocturno y las nubes que se anidaban silenciosamente arriba. Parece como si el cielo de la tarde se hubiera levantado y vertido directamente en la tierra, ¿Cielos?...

-Es un poco rojizo debido a la puesta de sol, pero cuando lo miras durante el día, es de azul puro y hermoso. No podrías distinguir entre el lago y el cielo.-

-Jiji- Sasuke presionó la rama de albaricoque que todavía estaba en su mano contra él.

-... Necesito que termines mi trabajo, me duele el estómago.-

-¿Quéeee?-

-Haré tu próxima tarea en la cocina.- él haría todo con tal de escapar de las tareas y con eso Sasuke pudo marcharse.

-¡Eh! A dónde vas!- Jiji estaba sorprendido ante tal acción de Sasuke.

Sasuke llevaba sus pensamientos llenando su cabeza, necesitaba hacerle saber a Sakura lo más pronto posible, que había resuelto uno de los misterios que encerraba el mapa astronómico.

-¡Aaah!- Justo cuando dio la vuelta hacia las escaleras, Sasuke se chocó contra Sakura que iba sosteniendo los papeles en sus manos.

Ellos no se podían ver, por lo que sus cabezas estuvieron a punto de chocar, ambos retrocedieron en un autoreflejo justo en el último instante.

-Sasuke-kun tenías razón!- Sakura estaba emocionada y tomó del brazo a Sasuke. -El misterio del mapa astronómico, lo he resuelto.-

-¿Qué?- respondió Sasuke sorprendido, ella jaló su brazo y lo llevó a una habitación vacía, donde podían estar a solas, mientras Sakura continuaba hablando. -¿Recuerdas?, la frase: el Sabio de los Seis Caminos dividió las partículas polares en dos, una estaba oculta en las estrellas que orbitaban sin salir, y la otra estaba oculta en el cielo hasta la tierra. –

-Aja- Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

Había una descripción en el libro que obtuvo Kakashi: "La mitad de las partículas polares estaban ocultas en el cielo que cayó al suelo, y la otra mitad estaba oculta en las estrellas que seguían moviéndose. Si quieres saber dónde está, juega con el mapa astronómico".

-El Sabio de los Seis Caminos es el antepasado del chakra, por lo que es obvio pensar que el ninjutsu se usó para ocultar las partículas polares. Y para usar el ninjutsu, debes formar un sello manual, en otras palabras... escondido en ese mapa estaba una señal que debemos formar para obtener partículas polares.-

Dicho eso, Sakura sacó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre el escritorio, una nota escrita con su letra.

-Mira esto. Se asignaron números al zodiaco y las constelaciones también están ordenadas cronológicamente desde el principio.-

1\. Rata / perro

2\. Buey / gato

3\. Tigre / tortuga

4\. Liebre / mono

5\. Dragón / caballo blanco

6\. Serpiente / rana y babosa

7\. Caballo / tronco de árbol

8\. Carnero / vaca

9\. Mono / hoguera

10\. Pájaro / gigante

11\. Perro / pastor

12\. Jabalí / anciano

Doce constelaciones y doce signos del zodiaco que equivalen a los "Animales" Sakura trazó las letras delineadas con sus ojos y Sasuke asintió con convicción.

La razón por la cual el pastor y el anciano se agregaron a las diez especies de animales en las ilustraciones, fue para hacer coincidir el número con los doce animales del zodiaco.

-Pero eso solo no te da una señal específica.- dijo Sasuke.

-Tengo otra pista. Hoshinarabe.-

-¿Hoshinarabe?-

Sakura continuó dando pequeños asentimientos.

-juega con el mapa astronómico, ¿no crees que la redacción es divertida?, las imágenes del mapa astronómico solo tienen constelaciones dibujadas, pero esa es la razón por la que puedes jugar con él... tal vez Hoshinarabe fue originalmente parte del mapa. Ves, la caja con Hoshinarabe era muy grande, había mucho espacio, tenía un punto acerca del porque la caja era bastante grande. El gran "Mapa Astronómico" probablemente podría caber dentro.-

-La "Estrella" es el rol más fuerte en Hoshinarabe, y el segundo rol más fuerte es "Tierra" Quizás las "estrellas" son estrellas que nunca se van, y "Tierra" está debajo de la Tierra.-

\- Eso tiene sentido...- Sasuke recordó cuando vio jugar a Sakura y Penjira

-Seguramente, "Estrella" fue un rol que reunió e hizo seis piezas de caballo blanco, pastor, gato, hoguera, gigante y tortuga. Puedes obtener partículas polares haciendo las doce posiciones de mano correspondientes a estas seis piezas ¿Eso creo?-

Caballo blanco, pastor, gato, hoguera, gigante, tortuga -Si aplicas los doce animales del zodíaco de acuerdo con las notas hechas por ti, junto con las seis tarjetas con dibujos que representan el papel de "Estrella" siendo dragón, perro, buey, mono, pájaro y tigre. En el caso de "Tierra", buey, mono, rata, serpiente, tigre, jabalí... estos pueden ser los signos para obtener las partículas polares.-

-Esto resuelve el misterio del mapa de las constelaciones, ahora nos queda claro lo qué tenemos que hacer.-

Sakura trazó el mapa con su dedo y continuó con una expresión seria.

-Pero no sé a dónde deberíamos ir, a la "Tierra" y "Estrellas que nunca se van, ¿A qué apuntan cada uno?-

-A la Tierra, ya tengo idea de dónde puede estar.- dijo Sasuke rápidamente.

-¿En serio... Eh?- la expresión de Sakura fue de sorpresa desde que Sasuke habló sin dudarlo, después se tomó un momento para comprender, para luego levantar la cara mostrando su pánico.

-¿Ya tienes una idea?-

Vio la cara a Sakura, quien lo veía con los ojos redondeados de sorpresa.

-Esta noche, te recogeré después de que se apaguen las luces.-

Cuando todos se reunieron para descansar, Sasuke salió rápidamente de la habitación, la noche se despejó y pudo ver las estrellas. Y justo en el momento prometido, Sasuke tocó el cristal del consultorio médico.

-Sígueme- le dijo con sus breves palabras. Inmediatamente saltó desde el alto edificio, llegando al suelo en dos segundos, volviendo su cabeza para mirar a Sakura, quien sin siquiera preguntar nada, se quitó rápidamente la bata de laboratorio y en un instante saltó por la ventana, volando tras él.

Cruzaron la cerca, descendiendo por el acantilado detrás de las instalaciones, bajaron por la zona donde estaba la roca y por un momento su campo de visión fue más clara.

Ante ellos, estaba su objetivo, un pequeño lago que se había acumulado en un cráter, Sakura se detuvo y jadeó –uhauhauha- la superficie tranquila del agua reflejaba el cielo nocturno tan perfecto como un espejo.

De pronto Sakura se olvidó de que estaba tratando de recuperar su aliento, ante la belleza de las luces que estaban dispersas en el agua.

-Se llama Lago Rokuriku por el nombre del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.-

-Aterrizando en la Tierra, Rikudou sennin... Literalmente, en el sentido del cielo estrellado sobre la tierra, no habría un lugar más adecuado que este cráter...-

La explicación de Sasuke le vino a su mente, cuando el agua en su extensión del lago azul abarca todo el cielo nocturno, la luna y su sombra en forma de conejo se sentaron en el lago como un ancla.

El agua se balancea suavemente en cada borde del lago, -todo en este lugar parece tranquilo y modesto, pero eso es lo que lo hace tan maravilloso, y pensar que había un lugar como este detrás del laboratorio... Bueno para ser sinceros eran pocas las oportunidades de abandonar el consultorio médico, así que ni siquiera sabía que había un lago, y mucho menos que un cielo estrellado como este se extendía sobre mi cabeza todas las noches, es hermoso...- Sasuke sonrió y observó el perfil de Sakura, sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño.

-Yo quisiera que esto también lo viera Sarada.-

-¿En serio? Esa niña... últimamente, ella se ha vuelto más curiosa sobre el universo, está pensando en todo lo que la rodea, más allá de este planeta. El otro día la llevé a una exposición en el Instituto de Ciencias y también la he descubierto leyendo acerca de la luna y las estrellas todo el tiempo, ella está loca por eso.-

Sasuke extendió su mano para tocar la mano de Sakura, sintiendo con sus yemas de los dedos a Sakura, noto que habían cambiado un poco por estar tan expuestas a todos los químicos que utilizaba en el trabajo, también estaban frías y un poco más delgadas de lo que recordaba, por lo que pensó:

_"__Tantos momentos que seguramente me he perdido, simplemente por no estar junto a ti, incluso si no tienes un anillo o no siempre podemos estar juntos, Sakura, siempre serás mi esposa y mi familia... creo firmemente en eso porque mi mejor amigo me enseñó, hace mucho tiempo, que lo más importante que tenemos son los vínculos." _Con el vínculo que compartía con Sakura, la distancia no importaba,_ "incluso si no podemos vernos todos los días, tú eres una compañera insustituible. Aunque de vez en cuando, me siento repentinamente solo, especialmente cuando estoy en una misión a largo plazo y no he vuelto a casa por mucho tiempo, porque no puedo escuchar tu voz todo lo que desee, se que no estás a mi lado y aun así quiero tocarle... Ahora en esta situación, en la que estamos separados, con el anillo, quiero que la gente que este cerca de ella pueda ver nuestro vínculo en forma física, tal vez así este sentimiento quede más claro para los demás."_

-Sakura.- dijo Sasuke torpemente. -El anillo, te daré uno que no este hecho de chakra, cuando regresemos, uno normal... a la aldea.- Aunque las palabras de Sasuke fueron pronunciadas fuera de orden, Sakura entendió lo que él quería decir y ella pensó para sí misma por un momento.

_"Hmmm… siempre lo he deseado... pero tal vez, por ahora no sea adecuado por mi labor como médico.-_

Riendo en un anhelo, su sonrisa dolió mientras levantaba la palma de la mano hacia la luz de la luna. La esterilización continua había hecho que sus manos estuvieran maltratadas, pero era un testimonio de que Sakura había salvado muchas vidas. Sasuke se sentía orgulloso de sus manos y continúo penando:

_"Cuando ella se dirige al trabajo, realmente amo como los ojos de Sakura muestran seriedad, sin previo aviso, sus manos siempre son gentiles mientras trata un área infectada, y la forma en que se arremanga suavemente antes de infundir chakra..._

_Después de los exámenes médicos, ella siempre deja notas para sí misma por todos lados, además del registro médico. Cada vez que veía su aspecto entusiasta después de haber investigado un poco, me alegraba saber que ella también estaba trabajando en el desarrollo de la aldea, de una manera diferente a la mía."_

-Nunca me he sentido ansioso de que alguien pudiera tomar mi lugar mientras yo estaba fuera. Ni una sola vez.- Dijo Sasuke lentamente, mirando al lago frente a él.

-Sí...- Sakura asiente levemente.

-Pero a veces es muy frustrante pensar en cosas cuando vuelvo después de mucho tiempo, y veo que Sarada es mucho más alta o tu peinado los pequeños cambios en tu peinado...-

-También pienso en eso...como ¿cuándo le salieron arrugas a Sasuke-kun debajo de sus ojos?-

-Ehhh ¿Tengo arrugas?-

-Cuando te ríes, veo algunas.-

-Pero tú no cambias.- Sasuke tocó los ojos de Sakura. -Está bien si tienes algunas arrugas.- agregó.

-¿eh?- ella se rió como si le fuera tan fácil, mientras bajaba su mirada. -¿Qué te ha pasado Sasuke? ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?-

-No, solo quería sacarlo de mi mente.-

-¿Enserio?- Sakura se rió mirando hacia abajo.

-Está bien Sasuke-kun, te conozco perfectamente.-

_"__Estar de pie junto a Sakura riendo como ahora, es sinceramente mi único deseo. Pero me temo que mientras cada uno de nuestros roles sea diferente, eso será muy difícil de que pueda suceder, es inevitablemente, ya que los aldeanos necesitan a Sakura y Sarada tiene sueños que solo podrían realizarse mientras ella esté en Konoha... Seguirá siendo así, mientras no encuentre otra forma de ayudar a la aldea, que no sea ayudando a Naruto, saliendo entre las sombras en largas misiones a un lugar lejano y desconocido." se cuestionó para sí mismo._

Sakura sacó una tarjeta de Hoshinarabe de su bolsillo, seis cartas que hacen el papel de "Tierra".

-¡Ahora, tomemos esas partículas polares rápidamente y vámonos a casa!-

-Aah- Mientras observaba el diseño de la imagen de la tarjeta, Sakura confirmó la marca, por lo que Sasuke de repente detuvo su atención en el diseño dibujado en el reverso de la tarjeta.

Era una imagen de un lagarto parecido a Menō enredado en rocas, la misma imagen estaba también dibujada en la portada de la carta astronómica.

-... ¿Por qué hay una foto de un lagarto?-

-¿Eh?-

-No puede haber lagartos en las constelaciones- dijo después de revisar el reverso de la tarjeta con esa imagen.

-Ajá- Sakura asintió como si estuviera convencida.

-Tal vez no es un lagarto y una roca. Quizá sea un dinosaurio y un meteorito.-

-¿Un dragón y un meteorito?-

Hace mucho tiempo, había muchos dinosaurios por aquí, y se dijo que su extinción se debió a una colisión de un meteorito. Eso fue hace decenas de miles de años, y no tendría nada que ver con el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.-

-Hablando de eso, en el libro que Penjira tenía también mencionaba que los fósiles se podrían tomar de aquí...-

-¿fósil?- la mente de Sasuke viajó a ese segundo sótano, las enormes pilas de roca. _¿Qué pasaría si ese fuera un fósil de un dinosaurio que cavó un prisionero? Y si un hombre llamado Orochimaru que tomó libros de este país era la misma persona que el hombre serpiente que conocía..._

Sakura juntó las manos firmes frente a su pecho, lentamente comenzó a realizar los sellos uno por uno mientras revisaba las imágenes en las seis tarjetas.

...Dinosaurios destruidos por un meteorito, fósiles y pollos viviendo en el sótano, y la técnica que Orochimaru estaba estudiando

-Edotensei...- Sasuke sintió el temblor creciendo y creciendo. ¿Qué pasaría si el objetivo de Zansuru fuera resucitar dinosaurios de esos fósiles?... Basado en el ADN recolectado de éstos, sabiendo que los descendientes directos son las aves, por eso los pollos serían sacrificados, para que luego el dinosaurio reencarnara... esto es teóricamente posible.

El cielo estrellado desapareció repentinamente del lago, ahora la superficie del agua estaba vibrando... cuando rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia arriba, Sakura había terminado las posiciones de manos, la superficie del agua era intensamente brillosa, y los pilares irradiaban luz desde el fondo del lago con un brillo deslumbrante que mantenían los ojos abiertos. Lentamente subiendo en el medio del pilar, apareció un recipiente de bambú sellado por un amuleto.

-¿Hay una partícula polar en esto?- Cuando Sakura extendió la mano con incertidumbre y tomó el amuleto, el pilar de luz desapareció y regresó al paisaje original, en poco tiempo. Ella tocó la superficie del amuleto, luego rápidamente retiró la mano.

-Es una tremenda cantidad de chakra...-

-¡Qué!- Sasuke exclamó.

Solo con tocarlo ligeramente, su piel comenzó a picar en la punta de su dedo, traspasando al mismo tiempo su piel. A menos que fuera un shinobi experto, no podría poner tanta cantidad de chakra en un amuleto y mucho menos podía permitirse el lujo de abrir el contenedor para verificar lo que había dentro, pero era probablemente la partícula polar sellada por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Finalmente lograron la misión de obtener partículas polares, la cabeza de Sasuke se llenó de otras cosas.

-Sakura. ¿Cuáles características físicas son diferentes de un dinosaurio y un lagarto?.-

-¿Eh? ¿Un dinosaurio?- Le respondió Sakura ya que parecía una pregunta fuera de contexto, mientras agarraba el contenedor de partículas polares.

Ya que le sorprendió la pregunta volvió a decir.

-Quiero saber cuáles son las características físicas de los dinosaurios y los lagartos.-

-Oh, bueno, la mayor diferencia entre los lagartos que son reptiles con un dinosaurio, es que sus patas traseras crecen justo debajo del torso. Pero un dinosaurio en aquél tiempo su forma de caminar era bípeda, manteniendo el equilibrio moviendo el centro de gravedad de un lado a otro.-

Sasuke recordó cuando luchó contra Menō, una figura con una cara larga que sobresalía al frente y corría mientras sacudía la cola... Independientemente de cómo se viera, era una caminata bípeda, moviendo el centro de gravedad de un lado a otro, Menō no era un lagarto, sino un dinosaurio revivido con los fósiles encontrados en la tierra.

La razón por la cual su genjutsu no fue efectivo, era porque Menō ya había sido manipulado por otra persona... Zansuru estaba recolectando fósiles y pollos en el sótano, no pensaba detenerse con Menō. Tenía la intención de reencarnar más dinosaurios...

-Sakura, regresemos al Instituto.- En el momento en que le dijo que volvieran, el sonido de un rugido, sonando como si la luna se estuviera desquebrajando, resonó alrededor. Si mirabas hacia atrás en la ladera, todo el laboratorio estaba rodeado por un gran desastre.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una explosión?-

-No... es algo diferente-

Del humo que salía del suelo, saltaron criaturas gigantes.

-Aparecen uno tras otro... hacia el cielo.-

-¿Eso es un dinosaurio?- Sakura respiró hondo. -¿Por qué?... se suponía que estaban extintos…-

-Zansuru los revivió con edotensei.-

Pero ya era tarde para darse cuenta, el director de la cárcel había revivido a las antiguas criaturas, usando la reencarnación impura en la tierra...

* * *

**Lo más hermoso fue el momento que tuvieron Sasuke y Sakura frente al lago, sacando todos sus pensamientos, cuánto se extrañan y el deseo de estar juntos y felices por el resto de sus vidas. También dan esa referencia a lo que puede pasar al final de la serie, ellos en paz, fuera de sus misiones juntos, disfrutando de su amor. Sin preocupaciones de Sarada que será una adulta viviendo como Hokage y con su propia familia o sin ella, siendo el pilar fundamental de Konoha.**

***Ojo que a partir de aquí los capítulos restantes, más el epílogo son cortos, por lo que los subiré más rápido, estén atentos.* **

**De nuevo muchas gracias por todo su cariño. (****◕‿◕✿****)**

**Espero les haya gustado y sigan apoyando. (****'****‿****'****)**

**じゃあね****!**


	7. Chapter 6

** Con mucho cariño les dejo el capítulo 6 de la novela Sasuke Retsuden.**

**Otro bello capítulo gracias a Jun Esaka y Masashi Kishimoto. La pareja perfecta, este es corto. Gracias por todo su apoyo. (****◕‿◕✿****)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Traducción: SabryChanKín**

Se escuchó un grito agudo, las criaturas resucitadas estaban volando sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, eran al menos diez de ellas, Sasuke se detuvo con el pie para no caer, pero ya había comenzado correr hacia el laboratorio.

-Sakura, ¡Ve al laboratorio y encuentra a Zansuru!-

-¡¿Sasuke-kun?!-

Comenzó a perseguir al dinosaurio, pero su primer objetivo era atrapar a aquellos que pudieran volar por el cielo. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil, incluso para Sasuke, era una tarea complicada, ya que eran rápidos al escapar.

Asintiendo, Sakura corrió hacia el laboratorio, mientras Sasuke trataba de usar el susanno para ascender al cielo, pero una voz detrás lo detuvo:

-¡Estoy aquí, 487!-

Desde la parte de atrás del dinosaurio un hombre caminó por el ala de la bestia, que descendió al suelo en un aleteo, él llevaba una gran sonrisa, la misma expresión diabólica que solía llevar siempre.

-Zansuru...- Sasuke fulminó con la mirada al hombre que estaba frente a él.

-Tú fuiste quien trajo a esa bestia de vuelta a la vida. ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto?-

-Yo jamás te diría cuál es mi propósito, es más, yo soy el que tiene que hacer las preguntas aquí.-

Sasuke trataba de pensar en qué podía serle útil en contra de Zansuru, mientras su conversación continuaba. El problema era la prótesis que tenía el director en su ojo, no importaba cuánto contacto tuviera con su sharingan, a la bestia no lo afectaba absolutamente en nada.

_"¿Hay alguna manera de hacerle daño y sellarlo al mismo tiempo?, que tiene que ver el Primer Ministro, ¿lealtad?" pensaba._

-No pareces saber cuál es tu posición aquí, tú solo eres un shinobi de un país vecino, en cambio mi poder es estatal.-

-El jutsu de resucitación impura es una técnica prohibida.-

\- ¿Hablas de la reencarnación de la tierra?-

-En tu país, ¿llaman prohibido a la acción de volver a traer a la vida?-

Aparentemente la técnica que estaba usando no era e igual a la que conocía Sasuke, acerca de la transmigración... de la que tenía conocimiento en el pasado.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte ruido detrás, era el sonido de una colisión, probablemente parte del edificio del laboratorio había sido aplastado... "_¿Sakura llegó a salvo?_" Sasuke miró por encima del acantilado y los ojos de Zansuru se movieron en esa dirección, parecía que este podía hacerlo, pero la información adyacente la obtenía por algún otro método, no como la función que realizan los ojos normales. Mientras tanto, Sasuke se dirigió a Zansuru.

-Tu propósito es usar las bestias resucitadas, como armas de apoyo en la conspiración del primer ministro. Sabes, me pregunto ¿si también se encuentran tus amigos en el pueblo?-

-¿No ves que todos ya han sido asesinado aquí? ¿Cuál es el problema?- Zansuru, que mostraba una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, de repente la transformó en una expresión tensa.

-Es natural morir para los que aun están vivos, mientras violan las leyes nacionales, ese será su final. En realidad, no quiero ponerlos en el estómago de estos preciosos dinosaurios, pero todo esto es un plan del ministro, quien hace un buen trabajo manejando la basura. Soy una persona que debe ayudar con mi poder al estado y ser el cerebro del país. ¡No!-

Zansuru que estaba emocionado mientras hablaba, gritó histérico cuando empujó la lente de sus gafas que se habían resbalado y se detuvieron en sus labios.

-¿Quién vendrá a este lugar a menos que sea para ver al ministro?-

Seguramente, la lealtad que le tenía parecía ser profunda. Era necesario que lo detuviera lo antes posible, _pero "¿cómo?_..." Activando su sharingan y dirigiendo el rojo de su ojo hacia Zansuru, pudo confirmar la cantidad de chakra que rodeaba el cuerpo del director.

De pronto Sasuke movió sus ojos, ya que la cantidad de chakra que fluía a través del cuerpo de Zansuru no era diferente al de los humanos comunes... él no era un shinobi, era obvio que no era él quien usó el jutsu de reencarnación... ¿Qué significaba eso? Si no era Zansuru, ¿Quién era en realidad la Bestia?

-¿Qué te pasa? Tú rostro se ve algo mal.-

Zansuru sonrió tratando con dificultad de ocultar la emoción en su rostro, de pronto Sasuke se sintió asustado y salió volando. Menō clavó sus grandes colmillos deslizándolos por el borde de la ropa de Sasuke.

-Menō, te dejaré el resto a ti. ¡Deshazte de él!-

De pronto Sasuke pudo sentir la sed de sangre detrás de él. Los colmillos de Menō se aferran a Sasuke, rasgando su camisa. Zansuru solo observó,mientras la bestia se alejaba con él.

Zansuru vino con Menō para detener a Sasuke, quien se confrontó a Menō con su Sharingan, manipuló su objetivo revisando si tenía un sello en su cabeza como lo había hecho Kabuto con los ninjas que había revivido en la guerra, pero la cabeza de Menō no tenía nada de eso, después de todo, parecía ser un jutsu con una técnica ligeramente diferente del edo-tensei con el que Sasuke estaba familiarizado. Dicho esto, ¿No fue la técnica mejorada por Orochimaru, creada por el segundo Hokage?...sin embargo, el hecho de que la persona reanimada fuera invulnerable al dolor, ese jutsu no era diferente del Edo-tensei. Detener a Menou significaba que tendría que contenerlo sin matarlo, por ejemplo, usando una llama negra eterna, hasta que el objeto se quema, Amaterasu... sin embargo, si hiciera tal cosa, continuaría sufriendo sin morir, mientras ardería en llamas infinitas, era una situación complicada con medios inevitables, pero en esa situación aun con medios forzosos, no quería llegar a esos extremos.

En el pasado, su hermano derrotó la resurrección de Kabuto usando genjutsu, el mangekyou sharingan que le dio Shisui... sería conveniente si pudiera hacerlo igual, sobre escribir el jutsu, pero su objetivo era un animal después de todo. _¿Funcionaría bien contra criaturas que carecen de la conciencia que poseen los humanos?_

-Menō- En respuesta a la voz de Sasuke, Menō se dejó caer hacia abajo, las iris de sus ojos se estrecharon mientras ondulaban en sus brillantes ojos amarillos, listos para atacar.

-No te muevas aun.-

Cuando Sasuke dio un paso hacia adelante, Menō abrió su ancha boca y saltó como un resorte. Sasuke sacó su espada, pero el animal estaba tan agresivo que con su pata delantera logró aplastar la espada, sin embargo, en su vientre todavía había rastros de quemaduras provocadas anteriormente con la lámpara de la prisión.

A diferencia de un corte o una herida con arma blanca, el daño de una la quemadura parecía ser lenta en cuanto a su recuperación.

-No te levantes con las alas así.- Sasuke lentamente libero su mano de la espada y la extendió hacia el vientre de Menō, el cual permanecía a la defensiva.

-Tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a lastimarte...-

La mano de Sasuke se posó en el abdomen de Menō , mientras amasaba chakra sobre él. Estaba usando el estilo de agua y sobre enfriando, con estilo de viento para producir hielo. El toque frío sorprendió a Menō, que encogiendo su cuerpo. Sasuke cubrió la quemadura de Menō con una fina capa de hielo, pues al unirse a la piel, protegía la quemadura y adormecía el área afectada. La bestia sacudió su cuerpo, luego giró la cabeza para ver la expresión de Sasuke, la hostilidad aparentemente había desaparecido de sus ojos amarillos.

-Menō, lamento haber cortado tu estómago el otro día.- Sasuke movió su mano lentamente desde su abdomen hacia su nariz húmeda.

-No puedo imaginar lo doloroso que fue. Fue malo verdad. No volverá a suceder.-

Justo después, Menō abrió su mandíbula, Sasuke podía esquivarlo, era seguro , pero reto a la bestia a morderle el brazo derecho. Menō se congeló, cerró la mandíbula y se enfureció, por lo que pronto comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, saltando hacia atrás para aplastarle el brazo en represalia.

-¡Menou!- gritó Sasuke con el brazo a su lado.

Los colmillos de Menō estaban incrustados en su piel.

-Seguramente, es normal que estés muy enojado, si me obligaran a regresar a la vida para ser usado como un arma, después haber muerto por mucho tiempo, también estaría enojado. Si estuviera en tu lugar, haría pedazos a quien me hizo esto.-

Menō gruñó, manteniendo su control sobre el brazo de Sasuke.

-Escucha, puedo ayudarte a volver a tu tranquilo reposo, pero necesitaré de tu cooperación para hacerlo.-

La respiración de la nariz de Menō de repente se relajó, sus ojos que antes estaban llenos de furia, se tornaron redondos cuando miró a Sasuke. De pronto en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke forzó su globo ocular.

-¡Sharingan!-

Menō ya había sido manipulado por un jutsu de reanimación. Sin embargo, Sasuke aplicó su destreza visual en su cuerpo.

-¡Funcionó!-

Sasuke fundió el chakra en su brazo, vertiendo la energía en la mandíbula de Menō, directamente en su lengua, la mandíbula de Menō se aflojó, su cuerpo quedó en silencio, mientras tropezaba hacia atrás, su cuerpo se detuvo, Sasuke se preguntó si el sello de jutsu estaba roto.

_¿Mi genjutsu pudo sobrescribir su sello?..._

Estaba dudoso sobre si haría efecto ya que había pocas oportunidades en las que había usado su genjutsu en cosas que no eran humanas...

De pronto Menō recuperó el equilibrio, su larga cola estaba temblando de lado a lado.

–Menō- Menō lentamente abrió los ojos, su cola se estiró como una aguja, mientras sus nublados ojos amarillos se enfocaban en la cara de Sasuke.

¡Clack! Pateando el suelo, Menō saltó hacia Sasuke.

Rápidamente Sasuke buscó un kunai, pero cuando notó un cambio sutil en los ojos de Menō, retiró su mano. Las patas delanteras de Menō saltaron sobre los hombros de Sasuke y el peso de su enorme cuerpo tiró a Sasuke al suelo, la larga lengua de Menō comenzó a lamer las heridas y el leve sangrado en su brazo, donde anteriormente sus dientes habían desgarrado.

* * *

**Cada capítulo es hermoso y aunque éste es corto, sigue siendo genial. Ya estamos cerca del final. **

**De nuevo muchas gracias por todo su cariño. (****◕‿◕✿****)**

**Espero les haya gustado y sigan apoyando. (****'****‿****'****)**

**じゃあね****!**


	8. Chapter 7

** Con mucho cariño les dejo el capítulo 7 de la novela Sasuke Retsuden.**

**Mención especial a Mir Kim y Mr. Escorpión, porque me comentaron que hicieron publicidad a mi humilde traducción. Mil gracias!**

**Otro bello capítulo gracias a Jun Esaka y Masashi Kishimoto. La pareja perfecta. Gracias por todo su apoyo. (****◕‿◕✿****)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Traducción: SabryChanKín**

-¡Aha!-

-¡Vamos!-

-¡Detente!-

-¡Ah!-

-¡¿Qué son estos tipos?!-

-¿De dónde vinieron?-

-¡Basta!-

-¡Quédense atrás!-

-¡No... no te acerques más ... quédate atrás!-

Enormes bestias que jamás habían visto se arrastraron desde enormes grietas en el patio, mientras atacaban y mataban al azar. En medio de la masacre, algunos prisioneros fueron arrojados a un jaula, entrando en completo en pánico.

-¿Qué son?-

-¡¿Por qué están aquí?!-

Las bestias habían sido revividas en el sótano, justo detrás del patio, rompieron el techo y arrastraron a los prisioneros hacia abajo, sin embargo, ellos no tenían idea alguna de lo que ocurría, estaban completamente en blanco, así que su única prioridad era escapar.

Después de la primera ola de bestias voladoras, surgió un segundo tipo, una que se parecía a un Spinosaurus pero no tan alto como un humano. Aprovechando su cuerpo flexible y pequeño, sus mandíbulas agarraron a los prisioneros con facilidad, un mordisco fue suficiente para satisfacer a las bestias, por lo que los prisioneros atacados fueron asesinados porque se desangraron.

Cuando las bestias emergieron del suelo, aniquilado los cimientos de los pilares, el edificio del cuartel se derrumbó completamente. Todavía había muchas personas que no lograron escapar, siendo aplastadas bajo los escombros que cayeron, esa parecía ser una mejor muerte, en comparación con el agonizante y horrible destino de ser comido por las bestias.

De pronto otra bestia apareció, tenía una cabeza gruesa en forma de cúpula, que la mantenía baja, para luego atacar directamente a su presa. Uno de los prisioneros que huyeron cayó, siendo pisoteado por los pies de los demás, sin embargo, algunos de ellos comenzaron a tropezarse con sus cuerpos, cayendo uno encima del otro, creando una reacción en cadena, la cual terminó convertida en una pila de más de una docena de personas, por lo que la bestia se dirigió hacia ellos. Entre aquellos que fueron pisoteados y aquellos que fueron lanzados a decenas de metros en el aire, desde la cabeza de la bestia, tenían una muerte segura.

Los que afortunadamente habían sobrevivido a su fuga, fueron perseguidos hasta el punto de su muerte, la bestia los acorralaba contra la cerca.

-Rayos...-

El lado sur de la cerca fue completamente destruido por la aparición de las bestias, aunque el lado norte todavía estaba casi intacto. Las bestias de cabeza gruesa golpeaban su ante pié, para intimidar a su presa y hundiendo su cabeza hacia abajo.

-Aaa... aah... por favor, no más... por favor... ayúdenme...-

Uno de los hombres se puso de pie presa de la desesperación, otro lloró y se aferró a la cerca. La bestia, con su cabeza más fuerte que el hierro, se acercó hacia ellos por lo que todos se prepararon para morir.

\- ¡Shanaroooo!-

Un grito impregnado con el espíritu de lucha se escuchó por detrás de la cerca, agitada y de un solo golpe la médico del consultorio entró corriendo desde el otro lado de la nube de humo que se movía desde la tierra que estaba abajo, los prisioneros corrieron en dirección de la cerca derrumbada, gritos y gritos se escapaban entre la multitud que luchaba por escapar. La bestia no la había visto venir, por lo que pudo acertar un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula y provocando una conmoción cerebral.

Sakura ayudó guiando a los prisioneros cercanos a la cerca, luego se dirigió hacia el edificio principal. Las bestias se dispusieron a perseguir a los prisioneros, sin importar qué, pero ellos tenían más probabilidades de sobrevivir si no estaban atrapados dentro de las cercas. Había cuerpos esparcidos alrededor, gimiendo de sufrimiento y esperando la muerte, pero para un ninja médico, pasar frente a ellos era increíblemente difícil, la ventaja es que había algo que podía hacer para ayudar a la mayor cantidad de personas. Además si encontraba a Zansuru lo antes posible y liberaba el jutsu, el daño no sería tan terrible, no había tiempo para correr dentro del edificio y usar las escaleras, por lo que Sakura canalizó su chakra hasta las plantas de los pies y corrió por la pared del edificio directamente hacia la oficina del director, rompiendo la ventana mientras pateaba el cristal, pero no había señales de que hubiera alguien dentro, por lo que revisó el escritorio y las estanterías, sin embargo, no había material alguno relacionado con el jutsu de resucitación.

-¿En... dónde podría?...-

Ella buscaría en todo lo que le fuera posible, desde el cuarto piso hasta el sótano, pero en el camino hacia el tercer piso y bajando las largas escaleras, se encontró con un grupo de prisioneros escondidos en el rellano de la escalera, ella intuyó que terminaron allí tratando de escapar de la masacre de afuera.

-Es peligroso quedarse en el edificio, pueden escapar a través de la cerca exterior, salgan a toda prisa lo más lejos que puedan.-

Sakura guió a los prisioneros asustados afuera y luego regresó para revisar las habitaciones, al final del corredor del tercer piso. La sala de observación, una sala de datos, los cuartos privados de la patrulla y otros más, pero aún no había señales de Zansuru... De no encontrarlo, solo habría más víctimas... Después dobló la esquina del pasillo, chocando inmediatamente con alguien.

-Jijii-

-¡Doctora! ¡Estás a salvo! Gracias a Dios.- Jiji suspiró de alivio. -¿Cuál es la situación? ¿Qué está pasando... qué son esas cosas que están afuera?-

-Es todo parte de un plan del director.- Sakura le explicó rápidamente: Usó fósiles para reanimar a los muertos. Necesito encontrar al director para romper el jutsu...-

-Zansuru estaba en el patio hace un momento.- Le dijo Jiji.

-¿Eh? ¿Afuera?-

Era necesario un ambiente tranquilo para usar un jutsu tan avanzado como el edo-tensei, ella pensó que seguramente la persona detrás del jutsu tendría que estar escondido en una habitación oscura en el Instituto... pero parecía que había sido realizado desde afuera.

-Jiji, te lo agradezco, pero tienes que salir inmediatamente de aquí.-

-Ah sí, lo haré.-

Jiji asintió con la cabeza, pero de repente agarró el brazo de Sakura, la cual tropezó por el fuerte tirón, cayendo en el pecho de Jiji. Inmediatamente, sintió un fuerte golpe, el dolor le recorrió la espalda.

-¿Eh?- Sakura cayó de rodillas, él la había apuñalado con un kunai en la espalda por lo que fue inevitable caer.

-Doctora... lo siento.-

"Ba-dum... ba-dum… ba-dum" Los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban fuertemente en su cabeza mientras sacudían el cuerpo de Sakura hasta su interior.

Sus latidos se escuchaban como un tambor, las puntas de sus manos y pies estaban enfriándose, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo el interior de su cuerpo estaba totalmente caliente y podía percibir una fuerte presión, como sí todas sus células estuviesen hirviendo. Este síntoma... Este fue el mismo veneno que Sasuke recibió en su pelea contra Menō.

-Fue... Zansuru... y ...Jij- Sakura vio a Jiji.

-Sí, es cierto. Incluso después de descubrir que la doctora estaba aquí con Sasuke, no podía dejarte ir. Ni siquiera yo podu encontrar la manera de resolver ese enigma del mapa astrológico.- Jiji se agachó y sacó el contenedor de partículas polares finamente molidas en el bolsillo de la bata blanca de Sakura.

-Eso... de...vuélvemelo...- Sakura trató desesperadamente de agarrar el tobillo de Jiji, su mano temblaba y se adormecía cada vez más. No podía dejar que él tomara las partículas, se lo había prometido a Naruto... Sasuke y ella iban a llevarlos a Konoha para curarlo.

Jiji le lanzó un "tsk", luego acertó una patada en la cara de Sakura. Su cuerpo fue golpeado contra las paredes del pasillo, haciendo que se rompiera, el dolor penetrante del impacto salió de su cabeza bajando por su columna vertebral... ya no podía moverse, y mucho menos ponerse de pie, en ese momento se concentró solo en respirar lo necesario.

-Ahaha... haha- Jiji miró directamente a los ojos de Sakura, a sus ojos ya oscuros.

–Sabes doctora, sinceramente pensé que eras muy dulce, tu voz y modales me recordaron a mi amada, por eso lamento que tengas que morir en un lugar como este...- Mientras él se disculpaba, Sakura trató de mover sus manos delante de ella para formar una señal, pero afuera, el piso debajo comenzó a temblar, las grietas en el patio comenzaron a hincharse, el almendro, cuyas flores acababan de florecer, se dobló desde las raíces y cayó.

De repente surgió una bestia como una serpiente gigante, envuelta en escamas.

-Qué... es eso?...- Todos los prisioneros que se encontraban a mitad de camino levantaron su vista hacia el cuerpo gigante que rápidamente bloqueó la luna. Vieron el cuello de una serpiente que se extendía a más de decenas de metros hacia el cielo desde su cuerpo, y fuera de su cuerpo. Tenía patas más cortas, una cola de la misma longitud, era sin duda una de las bestias más grandes de la historia, era la bestia gigante Titán, que pasaba por alto el Instituto de cuatro pisos.

Se trataba de una bestia gigante que había despertado de un sueño de decenas de millones de año, su cabeza se direccionaba hacia el cielo, su larga cola se movía de un lado a otro contra los restos del edificio derrumbado y los azulejos pesados se elevaron por el cielo como grava y después cayeron.

-¡Esa cosa es enorme, de solo un pequeño movimiento puede romperlo todo!-

La bestia gigante levantó el ante pié y dio un paso hacia adelante, cuando su pie volvió a tocar el suelo se escuchó un tremendo ruido, sacudiendo todo el Instituto hasta que se inclinó en un ángulo muy peligroso, por lo que los cimientos del edificio se derrumbaron bajo el peso del gigante. Todo el pasillo se dobló enormemente y el techo se rompió viniéndose abajo.

Cuando Sakura miró a su alrededor, pudo ver las grietas que caían al fondo del pasillo, las paredes enyesadas ya no podían soportar su peso, se derrumbaron como una galleta. Jiji pisó el marco de la ventana, la bestia gigante acercó la cabeza para saludar a su amigo. Saltando sobre la cabeza del monstruo, Jiji volvió a mirar a Sakura.

-Nos vemos, doctora.-

El techo que estaba por derrumbarse, finalmente cayó en pedazos sobre Sakura. Ella jadeó, y su cuerpo irremediablemente ya no podía moverse. Sakura fue tragada por el piso desgarrado, cayendo por los pisos hasta abajo, los escombros no dejaban de caer sobre ella, cuando yació debajo de las paredes caídas, mientras cubren su rostro, todo se volvió oscuro. Cuando las paredes se derrumbaron alrededor de Sakura, también lo hizo el Instituto con un rugido.

-Jiji era el cómplice.-

Sasuke y Menō corrieron a través del flujo de prisioneros que escapaban hacia el Instituto, cortando a las bestias que encontraban en su camino.

-Zansuru llamó a Kakashi uno de sus amigos en el pueblo de Nagare.- Solo Jiji sabía que Sasuke tenía amigos, Zansuru no era un shinobi, así que Jiji fue quien usó el jutsu de resurrección. Estaba oculto entre los prisioneros, sin dejar que Sasuke supiera que era un shinobi, dominando un jutsu prohibido lo suficiente como para poder controlar múltiples bestias reanimadas a la vez, por lo que no había duda de que era un shinobi considerablemente fuerte.

La cerca y el edificio del prisionero fueron completamente destruidos, solo quedaba el edificio principal, aunque apenas se mantenía en pie, había montones de cuerpos por todos lados, las bestias los roían hasta que solo quedaban pedazos irreconocibles, también se toparon con un tumulto de personas escapando y corriendo en confusión, Sakura se había dirigido al edificio principal en buscar de Zansuru, pero en la oscuridad nubosa de los escombros... aún no había señal de ella.

\- Menō, tengo que hacer algo aquí. Ve y ayuda a los prisioneros a escapar, salva a tantas personas como sea posible.-

Después de darle instrucciones a Menō, miró hacia atrás para ver el edificio principal, al mismo tiempo, hubo un tremendo terremoto. El patio, que ya había sido destruido, finalmente se derrumbó y a 30 metros de profundidad, apareció la bestia gigante con forma de dragón, con los cimientos en tierra destruidos y las paredes del edificio principal desquebrajándose, lo que aún quedaba del edificio colapsó de una vez por todas.

Su cara se puso blanca, "mi esposa aún debe estar en el edificio" pensó Sasuke.

-¡Sakura!-

Sasuke saltó al azar a la nube de tierra y arrojé todas las rocas y escombros que tenía frente a él.

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estás?-

Por mucho que la llamó, no hubo una respuesta, no importa cuántas veces la buscó con su sharingan, no podía sentir el chakra de Sakura. No poder encontrar a Sakura lo volvía loco, estaba perdiendo la cordura. Quería tirar los restos con su rinnegan en un segundo, para encontrarla... Sakura no era solo una shinobi ordinaria, estar debajo de esa cantidad de escombros no era un problema para ella, pero estar en un estado en el que no podía usar su chakra era otra historia. Sasuke recordó el veneno de las garras de Menō, que lo había dejado completamente inmovilizado... Si Sakura había sido envenenada...

Si ella había estado expuesta al mismo tipo de veneno, no había forma de que pudiera escapar sola.

-¡Rayos!... Sasuke estaba cada vez más desesperado, mordiéndose el labio inferior de la frustración, _¿Había algo? ¿Algo para encontrar a Sakura?_ Trataba de imaginar, pero las únicas emociones en su mente eran la desesperación y la impaciencia... ¿Qué más podía hacer mientras trataba de mantenerse cuerdo?, comenzó por empujar y separar los escombros delante de él.

\- ¡Contéstame! ¡Sakura!... ¡rayos!...-

Sakura abrió los ojos, la pared de cemento que estaba encima de ella, la punta de un escombro sobresaliente se había detenido 2 cm frente al ojo derecho de Sakura... ¿Qué había sucedido?... sombría y confusa intenta recordar lo que había pasado... quedó atrapada durante el colapso del Instituto...

Bajó la mirada y vio su pecho atrapado debajo de un gran pilar, en la parte posterior de su muslo, podía sentir la sensación de agua goteando, aunque no podía determinar con exactitud dónde estaba sangrando. Respiró hondo, sintiéndo incomodidad en sus órganos hinchados y contorsionados, una fuerte presión se encajaba internamente en su pecho, por lo que intentó mover lentamente su cuerpo, mientras su mano izquierda estaba atrapada en algo, su mano derecha podía moverse, así que empujó los escombros frente a sus ojos, estos se movieron lentamente y crearon una pequeña abertura...

Podía ver un cielo estrellado en un contorno rodeado de tierra a través de los restos, su cuerpo no reaccionó cuando trató de usar su chakra, su sistema de chakra ni siquiera se activó, eso era malo ya que su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido e incapaz de moverse a causa del veneno y el colapso... Incluso si intentaba usar su voz, en el fondo de su garganta solo creaba un chillido silencioso...si no podía usar su chakra, el sharingan de Sasuke no podría encontrarla, no tenía opción, debía intentar escapar sola.

-Trac...- Sakura empujó desesperadamente su brazo, logrando mover los escombros sobre su cuerpo. Justo cuando levantó los escombros, partes del techo de ladrillo se deslizan hacia abajo y se acumularon sobre ella, notó entonces que si tuviera que seguir empujando sobre los escombros para lograr salir, otra pila podría colapsar y quedaría enterrada inevitablemente, por lo que no podía mover más cosas, sabiendo que estaba en una situación en la que no se sabía si era la única enterrada... estaba atrapada por todos lados.

-Ha... Ha…- La vista de Sakura se tornó blanca y borrosa, mientras su respiración comenzó a ser cada vez más lenta.

Incluso ahora que estaba muriendo, lamentó no poder salvar a los prisioneros de las bestias que atacaron. Su pulso estaba por perderse, volviéndose terriblemente silencioso, sus manos y pies estaban tan fríos como el hielo, como si se estuviera acercando a su muerte, cada célula de su cuerpo estaba exhausta, queriendo dejar de funcionar. "_No... ahora no, si te desmayas ahora... morirás..._" Sakura trató de morderse el labio, intentando desesperadamente mantener su conciencia. No podía dejar que su cuerpo perdiera toda su fuerza, Sakura, siendo un ninja médico, sabía que la mejor manera de mantener vivo un cuerpo envenenado era administrar su energía de alguna manera.

Esto iba más allá de su determinación, por lo que sus rosadas pestañas lentamente comenzaron a cubrir su mirada, su conciencia se hundía poco a poco en una profunda oscuridad.

\- ¡Sakura!-

Esa voz familiar que escuchó, le trajo de vuelta la conciencia a Sakura, sus párpados pesados, fueron abriéndose lentamente, sus ojos miraron hacia la cara de la persona que desesperadamente quería encontrarla, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el peso que aplastaba su cuerpo había desaparecido.

Sasuke levantó a Sakura, tomándola de sus hombros, mientras ella trató de decirle _"Sasuke-kun"_ pero con el pecho todavía hirviendo, no podía articular palabras, sin embargo, ella aún tenía ganas de transmitirle información importante, mientras intentaba forzar su garganta para hablar.

-Ji..ji..ur-gent...-

-No intentes hablar.-

Inmediatamente, Sasuke tocó la herida en la espalda de Sakura, enviando chakra a ese lugar, la palma de su mano era cálida. Los síntomas del veneno comenzaron a desaparecer, el calor empezó a volver a sus extremidades al mismo tiempo, mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo se estabilizaba, un dolor intenso la recorrió.

\- ¿Puedes moverte?-

-Uhn...- Su garganta todavía funcionaba como ella quería, por lo tanto, Sakura asintió levemente, por lo que Sasuke pudo cambiar ligeramente su expresión.

-Sasuke... gracias, por venir...-

Sasuke había recuperado la tranquilidad y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sakura.

-Lo lamento... no pude detener a Jiji... ni hacer nada útil...-

-No te disculpes por algo así, principalmente cuando estás en este estado.-

Sakura se sintió mal cuando pensó en cuán preocupado estuvo Sasuke por tal expresión en su rostro. Pero más que eso, se sintió aliviada de que Sasuke estuviera allí junto a ella, no tenía miedo de morir, temía no volver a ver a Sarada y a Sasuke de nuevo...

La herida en su espalda se estaba cerrando lentamente, mientras las yemas de unos dedos le resultaron familiares en su rostro, Sasuke estaba limpiado las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Es asombroso.-

Desde la gran espalda de la bestia, Zansuru miró a los prisioneros, riendo fuertemente, mientras que a su lado estaba Jiji.

-Eso fue difícil. El plan que tomó demasiado tiempo, finalmente es una realidad.-

-Eso creo.-

Jiji asintió fríamente, mirando la miseria bajo ellos. Una bestia, que se jacta de una fuerza bruta abrumadora por sus largas patas traseras dos veces la altura de un humano normal, persigue a los prisioneros a través de la nube de tierra y humo, la marcha de la bestia derriba a la gente, despejando el camino frente a él. El cuerpo de un prisionero recibió un golpe directo de la bestia, rompiéndose por completo, como un globo de agua lleno de sangre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, reduciéndolo a nada más que un trozo de carne.

Zansuru frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia abajo, observando a un hombre con garras enganchadas en la espalda, retorcerse en un charco de su propia sangre.

-Es una horrible… Jiji. Apresúrate y acaba con él.-

Jiji silenciosamente movió su mirada hacia la bestia en la que estaba parado. La bestia Titán levantó sus patas delanteras como viejos troncos de árboles, caminando hacia adelante y aplastando al hombre, poniendo fin a su triste sufrimiento. Partes del cuerpo del prisionero volaron en decenas de metros por todas direcciones, dispersándose por aquí y allá por todo el patio.

Algunos de los prisioneros murieron al ser golpeados por la caída de partes del cuerpo, Zansuru observó cómo la sangre fresca cubría el suelo seco.

-Qué guerrero tan maravilloso, estoy seguro de que el primer ministro estará complacido.-

Levantó la vista hacia la cabeza de la bestia gigante, que se alzaba sobre su cabeza y luego se dirigió a Jiji.

-Una vez que mates a todos los prisioneros, dirígete a la capital y reúnete con el primer ministro.-

-Suena bien, pero no te olvides de nuestro trato, lo que me prometiste.-

-Por supuesto. Tan pronto como acabes con todos, nos dirigiremos a la aldea de Nagare para buscar el cuerpo de tu novia. Nunca olvidaré este favor que me hiciste, la única forma en que obtuve estas fuerzas, fue gracias a que utilizaste tu chakra para ejecutar el jutsu de reanimación.-

Las bestias parecidas a pájaros se arrastraron por el suelo, estirando sus cuellos debajo para percibir un olor. Su nariz se contrajo mientras seguían el olor, alcanzando el bulto de escombros y paredes desmoronadas, doblando sus patas hacia adelante y sacando hábilmente los restos con sus garras. Escondido en la pila, se sentó Ganno, temblando donde estaba sentado.

-Oh, mira ese tipo estaba en tu celda.-

Zansuru miró hacia abajo, preparándose para la diversión que estaba a punto de comenzar. Jiji permaneció en silencio, mirando a Ganno con los brazos cruzados en su pecho...

-¡Detente... aléjate de mí!- Ganno abandonó el suelo en el que estaba sentado, retrocediendo para huir. Su pie derecho quedó desnudo cuando perdió su zapato a mitad de camino. En medio de los pigmentos rojos y marrones del sangriento desastre a su alrededor, su brillante cabello carmesí sobresalía como un pulgar dolorido y sus uñas pintadas tan prominentes. La bestia con forma de pájaro se movía de lado a lado mientras corría, levantando su pierna izquierda y bajando sobre el cuerpo de Ganno.

-UWAAAAAAAAAA!- Su chillido se desvaneció lentamente a medida que la sangre fresca gotea, pasó un momento de silencio y paz absoluta, luego la bestia cayó al suelo, con su tobillo destrozado.

-¿Hm?- Zansuru frunció el ceño.

Menō había saltado delante de Ganno, atacando el torso de la bestia con sus colmillos.

-¡GYAA!- La bestia gritó mientras intentaba alejar a Menō, pero este clavaba violentamente sus colmillos en el cuello de la bestia que había inmovilizado, mientras escuchaba los gritos de su compañero pájaro salvaje.

En seguida más bestias corren hacia Menō y saltan hacia él desde atrás

-Jijii, ¿Qué significa esto... por qué Menō se puso del lado de los prisioneros?-

Zansuru culpó a Jiji, mientras verificaba el estado del jutsu de reanimación, notando el incidente frente a ellos.

-Mi control sobre Menō ha sido… revocado… ¿Fue Sasuke?-

-Quizá-

Mientras las bestias seguían distraídas con Menō, Ganno aprovechó para seguir huyendo, Zansuru comenzó a perder la paciencia mientras se mordía la lengua.

-Oh, bueno- dijo recobrando su compostura y su sonrisa se hizo grande.

-Al menos Menō va a recibir un buen castigo.-

-Esperemos que así sea.-

Menō luchó contra las bestias que lo superaban en tamaño. Los prisioneros pasaron a las bestias que peleaban mientras saltaban sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Menō, quien les había dado tiempo para escapar. La lucha se intensificó rápidamente, al principio era uno a uno, y mientras más bestias parecidas a pájaros se acercaban, aumentó de dos contra uno, tres contra uno, finalmente, cinco contra uno… Menō fue rodeado hasta el punto de perder sus medios de escape, mientras los enemigos se acercaban a él con poderosas garras.

¡Golpe sesgado! La espada de Sasuke atrapó la pata que iba dirigida hacia Menō de una de las bestias, cuando se movió hacia abajo, empujó el talón del pie de la bestia, forzándola a caer al suelo.

-Ganaste bastante tiempo.- Menō hizo sonar su garganta, produciendo un ruido de _"guru guru"_ de felicidad por su cumplido, Sasuke se paró en la espalda de Menō mientras las bestias los observaban en silencio.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer con ellos, Menō? Hay muchos de estos tipos, ¿Crees que podemos enfrentarlos?-

Menō pateó el suelo como diciendo, _"no seas tonto"_, Sasuke rió un poco y luego le respondió:

-Saltaré detrás de ti-

De inmediato, Sasuke y Menō saltaron del suelo, las garras de las bestias arañaron el espacio ahora vacío que habían dejado.

-Incluso si los golpeamos directamente, no será suficiente. Mantente a distancia pero siempre a la ofensiva y espera hasta que veas la oportunidad de atacar.-

Pero una de las bestias se puso frente Menō, una vez tomando distancia, sus movimientos eran fáciles de ver hacia adelante, por lo que éste se preparó mientras se acoplaba de acuerdo con las instrucciones de Sasuke. Las garras despegan hacia el cielo y se elevan por encima de Menō , debido al impulso, las bestias perdieron su equilibrio.

-¡Ahora!-

Menō arremetió contra su oponente, entrando en su territorio, mientras él ataca su cuello, rasgando y arrancando su garganta. Con la cabeza completamente cortada, la bestia cayó al suelo en dos pedazos, su cuerpo intentó repararse mientras tenía heridas cubiertas por el polvo. Tan pronto como Sasuke vio lo que estaba sucediendo, incrustó su larga espada en la cabeza y el torso, fijándolos en el suelo.

Después una figura con ojos rojos y marrones saltó al lado de Menō, era una bestia carnívora, llamada Tairano, una de las especies más fuertes y feroces de los fósiles que habían encontrado. Retenido por su tremenda fuerza, Menō giró desesperadamente su cuerpo, pero con todo el peso sobre él no tenía posibilidad de escapar, por lo que Zansuru entrecerró los ojos de alegría, mientras miraba al carnívoro sobre Menō.

-Es un enfrentamiento extraordinario, ya esperado entre especies y aún no estamos en el clímax.-

-¿Especies?- Jiji preguntó inesperadamente ¿Menō... carnívoros?-

-Sí, Menō es una bestia carnívora. Pero ahora se parece a un niño.-

Mirando más de cerca, era obvio que sus esqueletos eran similares, su piel también parecía ser del mismo gris que la de Menō, solo que parecía ser roja y marrón ya que la bestia estaba bañada en sangre. Jiji no tenía conocimiento de paleontología, su complicidad con Zansuru solo fue elegida por sus habilidades como shinobi, al contrario de Zansuru que no estaba familiarizado con nada del mundo shinobi.

-Hacer que Menō pelee contra un animal adulto es bastante cruel, incluso si tiene a Sasuke de su lado, una gran espada no va a servirles mucho.-

-Nah... la bestia carnívora probablemente esté en desventaja.-

Las cejas de Zansuru se fruncieron cuando Jiji preguntó: -¿Qué quieres decir?- para Jiji, Menō parecía bastante pequeño contra la musculosa bestia carnívora, estaba seguro que el vencedor y el perdedor se habían decidido antes de que comenzara la lucha, eran de la misma especie, pero su físico tenía demasiadas diferencias por lo que Menō estaba en desventaja.

Menō ataco hacia la dirección de la bestia carnívora, quien se volcó cuando la fuerza de Menō se volvió abrumadora. Zansuru se sorprendió de lo que estaba sucediendo delante de él, Menō hundió sus colmillos en el torso del carnívoro.

La bestia carnívora quería liberarse tratando de sacudirse, pero sus colmillos seguían incrustados en sus cuerpos.

-Qué tonto... Menō está luchando.-

-El jutsu que usa podría suministrar chakra al animal invocado cuando lo requieran.-

Jiji continuó explicando con frialdad: -Menou está unido al chakra de Sasuke. Es obvio que ahora sea más fuerte que las otras bestias.-

Si bien su jutsu era unilateral, solo tenía la intención de ayudar a uno de ellos, establecer una relación de coexistencia y co-prosperidad entre el transmisor de jutsu y el animal convocado. El transmisor de jutsu tomaba prestado el poder del animal, y el animal puedía obtener el chakra del transmisor para transformarse en una forma más fuerte.

-El poder de combate de Sasuke es desconocido y aterrador... pero si intenta tomarlos a todos, no creo que gane, no creo que lo logre.-

-¿No estás hablando demasiado pronto?-

Zansuru habló con Jiji, devolviéndole la mirada. Inmediatamente, escucharon un grito proveniente del Instituto detrás de ellos.

-¡Shaaaannaroooo!-

_¡Estruendo!_ el aire transmitió el sonido de ladrillos desmoronándose, el bosque del oeste que apenas se destacaba colapsó en el rugido, derribando todo a su paso. Todos los muros que alguna vez estuvieron en el sitio ya no estaban.

-Parece que hay otra rata. Me confiaste esta responsabilidad, así que déjamelo a mí, quédate allí.- dijo Jiji.

-Ah, es cierto, es hora de limpiar este desastre.-

Una bestia voladora se abalanzó cuando Jiji levantó la vista, aventándose mientras pasaba volando en dirección hacia Sakura, mientras salía corriendo de la cerca.

-Es como si me hubiese mordido mi propio perro...-

Zansuru murmuró amargamente mientras miraba a Menō, el pequeño dragón le devolvió la mirada a su antiguo amo, con sus fríos ojos amarillos, mientras sangre goteaba de sus colmillos y detrás de él estaba el prisionero, Sasuke, número 487.

-Te arrepentirás de haber cambiado de amo...-

Zansuru levantó su mano derecha, con esa señal, los ojos de las bestias cambiaron a la misma vez. Mientras rugía, el Titán gigante dio un paso hacia ellos, las bestias que se agrupaban en el cielo apretaron sus alas mientras se dirigían hacia abajo, incluso las bestias que estaban ocupadas con los cadáveres de los prisioneros, cambiaron de dirección, cada dragón ahora tenía un objetivo definido, Menō y Sasuke.

* * *

**Que bello capítulo, Sasuke estaba preocupado por encontrar bien a Sakura, la desesperación lo guiaba, otra prueba de su amor y lo mejor aceptado por Masashi Kishimoto, lo cual le da poder y lo hace canon. Este es el penúltimo, ya estamos cerca del final.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por todo su cariño. (****◕‿◕✿****)**

**Espero les haya gustado y sigan apoyando. (****'****‿****'****)**

**じゃあね****!**


	9. Chapter 8

** Con mucho cariño les dejo el capítulo 8 de la novela Sasuke Retsuden.**

**El último bello capítulo de la novela Sasuke Retsuden, gracias a Jun Esaka y Masashi Kishimoto. La pareja perfecta. Solo falta *el epílogo* y es el final verdadero. Gracias por todo su apoyo. (◕‿◕✿****)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Traducción: SabryChanKín**

Sasuke estaba por enfrentarse a los dragones y a todas las bestias, mientras volaban hacia ellos en montones. Podía sacarlos a todos en un instante usando el susano o chidori, pero mientras veía a Menō interponerse en su camino, poniéndose de pie para protegerlo, cambió de opinión.

-¡Menō!, atraeré a los más pequeños, tú iras por el más grande.-

Lleno de confianza, Menō respondió levantando la cola, Sasuke tomó a Menō por el tronco con el brazo y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia el enorme Titán. Mientras se deslizaban junto a Menō en pleno vuelo, las bestias parecidas a Pterosaurios, fueron devorados en una tormenta que envió descargas eléctricas dirigidas hacia ellos, por lo que comenzaron a caer del cielo uno tras otro. Algunas bestias que pudieron esquivar los golpes eléctricos fueron deslumbrados, provocando que chocaran con las bestias a su alrededor, sus picos eran increíblemente afilados, alojándose profundamente en el cuerpo con los que se impactaban, moviendo sus piernas en un ataque violento, ni los enemigos ni los aliados estaban a salvo del bombardeo de garras violentas. Por otro lado Menō había aterrizado primero con las mandíbulas en el extremo de la bestia Titán, su cola. Continuó subiendo por ella con dirección hacia Zansuru como si estuviera caminando por una cuerda floja.

-Oh, no dejes que Menō se acerque más.-

Zansuru le gritó al Titán, pero Menō estaba en el punto ciego de la enorme bestia, ya que estructuralmente, su cuello no podía alcanzar su cola.

-¡Pterosaurios! ¡Vengan rápido y ayúdenme!-

Los Pterosaurios se lanzaron desde el cielo hacia Zansuru cuando recibieron sus órdenes, por lo que en el último momento, Zansuru escapó al cielo desde la nuca del Titán. Las garras de Menō llegaron del aire, rasgando la columna vertebral del Titán, por lo que la bestia gigante rugió, retorciendo su cuerpo mientras trataba de sacudir a Menō. Ante el desafío, Menō saltó al suelo y corrió hacia donde Sasuke lo había arrojado hacía un momento, Zansuru volvió a ponerse las gafas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Menō, como si no fuera suficiente…- no podía evitar estar molesto porque ya no tenía control sobre el ser que iba con los colmillos descubiertos. ¿Quizás fue por orden del nuevo dueño de Menō?

-Prisionero número 487.-

Sasuke... se quedó sobre el suelo, cortando las valiosas fuerzas de guerra del director. Zansuru dejó escapar un _"tsk"_ justo después, se dirigió desde el ala de la bestia en la que estaba sentado, gritando con una voz atronadora.

-¡¿Qué están esperando? ¡Se los ordeno! ¡Maten a Sasuke !- Cuando Zansuru dijo eso, en todas las partes de la visión central de Sasuke se observaba un absoluto estado de guerra.

Sasuke ahora era el objetivo de los dragones, los cuales comenzaron a dirigirse hacia él, sin embargo, la habilidad que tenía Sasuke en reflejos y movimientos rápidos, sirvieron para evitar a las bestias mientras se hicieran daño entre sí, ni un solo rasguño tenía él.

Los Pterosaurios sabían que su alto nivel le daba una ventaja a Sasuke, pero preferían no ir en contra de las órdenes de Zansuru. Los ataques de rayos golpearon a las bestias que Zansuru estaba controlando, derrotados antes de que pudieran llegar a Sasuke.

-No usaría demasiado las bocas de estas bestias, ahora nada bueno saldrá de eso.- Zansuru habló para provocar a Sasuke mientras usaba el estilo del viento para atrapar a la bestia que caía.

-Jiji es quien hizo el jutsu de reanimación, no tú.-

-¡Qué rayos…!- de pronto vio como rayas azules se formaban en la frente de Zansuru.

Menō había estado atrayendo a la bestia Titán hacia la dirección de Sasuke, saltando con gran destreza de roca en roca, mientras cruzaba el acantilado biselado. El Titán no era el tipo de bestia que podía adaptarse tan rápido a un cambio de dirección, justo a mitad de la persecución, por lo que cada paso pulverizó las rocas debajo de su punto de apoyo, haciéndolo tambalearse mientras se acercaba a Menō.

Sasuke saltó sobre la cabeza de un Tairano, la bestia carnívora, para confirmar que Menō había llegado al lago de abajo antes de alzar la voz.

-¡Córtale el tendón!-

Respondiendo a la indicación de Sasuke, Menō cambió su dirección, corriendo bajo el estómago del Titán y colocándose en dirección de las patas traseras en forma de tronco, mordiéndolo profundamente con sus colmillos, sin siquiera darle al Titán un momento para responder, su tobillo se rasgó hasta el hueso, el músculo se redujo a solo carne, lo que causó que la bestia comenzara a doblarse de las rodillas, incapaz de soportar más su peso, por lo que una tremenda ola de agua salpicaba desde las nubes.

-¡Gracias por tu ayuda! ¡Sal de ese lago lo más rápido que puedas!-

La bestia gigante pudo levantar inmediatamente su cuerpo nuevamente, gracias a la flotabilidad del agua, sin embargo, el fondo del lago era como un pantano, incapaz de soportar su peso, se sumergió aún más en el lodo suave como el alquitrán, tragándose sus patas. La tensión del lodo hizo que el Titán se hundiera aún más mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie, dejándolo completamente inmóvil. Ahora solo su cuello estaba sobre la superficie del lago.

-Rayos, ese cuerpo gigante no puede salir…- Zansuru realmente molesto, suspiró con resignación y después vociferó órdenes a la bestia Pterosaurio.

-¡Hey! ¡Acércate a ese y sácalo!-

El director aún no se había dado cuenta de que había dado una orden fatal. Era imposible que las bestias recibieran más de una orden de alguien que no era el portador de jutsu.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- El cuerpo de Zansuru estalló como una flor carmesí cuando fue golpeado contra las rocas. Su cuerpo continuó cayendo por el acantilado, rebotando contra tres rocas más, antes de detenerse por completo. Torcido y distorsionado, su cuerpo era irreconocible, Sasuke se acercó al cuerpo del director para confirmar su destino.

Quedó cubierto de tierra y arena de las rocas mientras caía, y su ojo protésico ya no estaba en su cara, que final tan decepcionante, todo por su ignorancia sobre el jutsu de resurrección.

Los Pterosaurios chillaron y volaron en picada hacia el cielo, hacia los restos del Instituto. Zansuru estaba muerto, su arquero se había ido, las bestias comenzaron a dispersarse y a atacar a los prisioneros una vez más.

-Menō, date prisa regresemos al Instituto.-

De pronto un pájaro se abalanzó con una sincronización perfecta mientras las bestias se dispersaban. El halcón de Kakashi, traía un pequeño pergamino atado a su pierna.

-Un mensaje... justo en un momento como este...-

Sasuke no perdió más tiempo en abrir el pergamino, la escritura que le era familiar decía que el golpe de Kakashi había tenido éxito y que se dirigía hacia la capital con el nuevo rey Nanara. Kakashi incluso parecía relajado después de resolver la situación de manera segura, su historia de Nanara y la doncella del santuario que lo acompañaba se describían en lentos detalles. ¿Se había resuelto la situación del pueblo de Nagare?, Sasuke se apresuró a regresar al Instituto, guardando la carta en su bolsillo.

Sakura golpeó todos los cuerpos de las bestias que venían una tras otra, ella estaba tratando de ganar tiempo para que el resto de los prisioneros huyeran. Cuando una de las bestias parecida a un pájaro se elevó por los aires, Sakura la agarró por la pata y la arrojó al suelo detrás de ella, por lo que dos prisioneros llegaron corriendo hacia el cuerpo de la bestia derrumbada, intentando subirse a su espalda como si fueran a montar a caballo, eran Ganno y Penjira. Los dos se aferraron a la bestia con fuerza mientras la golpeaban sin pensar en la parte posterior de la rodilla con una azada del jardín.

-¡Kya!-La bestia quedó absolutamente desconcertada ya que reaccionó violentamente al golpe, pero ya no podía ponerse de pie porque le habían roto las rodillas. Sus huesos pulverizados cubiertos de polvo rápidamente comenzaron su proceso de regeneración, pero en un intento desesperado por superar la curación, Ganno y Penjira cortaron con la azada de jardín y colerizadosa la bestia.

-¡No... sanes! ¡No... maldito… no sanes...!- Penjira se guardó silencio cuando Sakura le dijo que eso era excesivo, las personas y las bestias eran igualmente mortales, para los prisioneros, los dragones eran percibidos como estas poderosas monstruosidades, pero eran las bestias las que intentaban frenéticamente evitar su inevitable muerte. Muchas de las bestias, como las bestias de aves y las de cabeza dura, con cráneos de cúpula eran herbívoras, ni siquiera tenían la necesidad de atacar a los prisioneros, pero no podían resistir la orden del director de "matar a todos los prisioneros", incluso en contra de su voluntad…

-¡Haa!-Sakura dejó escapar un grito lleno de espíritu de lucha, atrapando el cuerpo del Pterosaurio que se lanzó contra ella a gran velocidad desde los cielos. Lo mismo sucedía con los Pterosaurios, que no estaban preparados para enfrentar el conflicto de frente en una pelea, ya que sus cuerpos eran extremadamente ligeros, no pesaban más de diez kg. y no eran más altos que diez metros porque sus cuerpos habían evolucionado para volar. Su única arma era su pico puntiagudo, que se debilitó hasta el punto de ser inutilizable después de que abrieran algunos cadáveres de prisioneros, sin embargo, no estaba permitido retirarse, tenían que luchar hasta la muerte, ya que el alma del que estaba bajo edo-tensei era absolutamente obediente a las órdenes del taumaturgo.

Sakura y el Pterosaurio lucharon entre sí por un corto tiempo, porque ella finalmente consiguió la ventaja y la bestia intentó huir por su vida, los prisioneros reunidos saltaron sobre la bestia mientras estiraba sus alas para volar, manteniéndola anclada al suelo.

El Pterosaurio se volvió mortal, picoteando violentamente las cabezas de los prisioneros, pero nadie lo soltaría sin importar cuán sangrientos se volvieran. Las alas de la bestia que habían evolucionado a partir de sus patas delanteras surgían como ramas, pero por su fragilidad no ofreció resistencia a los prisioneros, fracturándose internamente bajo el peso. Luego comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero fue inútil, su columna rota comenzó a bloquear sus vías respiratorias, haciendo que su respiración también se debilitara.

Para la bestia, el jutsu de reanimación comenzaba a cubrir las heridas con su polvo, los prisioneros golpearon desesperadamente piedras contra ella, cualquier cosa era útil para retrasar la recuperación, pero para las dos partes, fue un ciclo de tortura interminable a menos que se liberase el jutsu de resurrección, con rapidez, _"necesito encontrar a Jijii y liberar el jutsu de estas bestias"_, tan pronto como pensó eso para sí misma, se volvió cada vez más tensa, podía sentir sed de sangre detrás de ella cuando se derrumbó sobre su costado un kunai que perforó el suelo profundamente, el cabello color cereza cayó de su cabeza mientras había pasado.

-Jiji...-

Sakura no le dio importancia su cabello cortado, giró mientras se levantaba lentamente, tomó un azulejo de la grava de los escombros y lo envió volando hacia él. En ese mismo instanteJiji sacó una espada y cortó los escombros por la mitad, con un solo movimiento, mientras miraba observaba hacia atrás a los que llovieron en el suelo, pero no había señal de Sakura.

-¿Huiste..?- Jiji sacudió la cabeza, esta pelea es... qué pérdida de tiempo... Un Pterosaurio en el cielo vio a Sakura saltando por el acantilado, dando una señal a Jiji sobre su dirección, los movimientos de Sakura eran letárgicos y lentos, no estaba claro cómo escapó del Instituto, ya que no se recuperó por completo del veneno.

Jiji formó señales con las manos mientras corría, golpeando su palma contra el suelo.

-¡Estilo de la Tierra! ¡Pared de barro de la Tierra!-

Él había alcanzado a Sakura, deteniendo sus pies al levantar una pared de tierra sólida. Sakura, que estaba atrapada por el borde de la pared, miró de cerca a su enemigo _¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto_? Pensó, luego hubo un grito a lo lejos, no se podía distinguir entre humanos o bestias.

-Humanos y bestias, ¡ambos sufren por igual!. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-

-Doctora, no me molestaría apuñalarte por segunda vez.-

Esos eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Jiji, era una declaración egoísta, él querría que Doctora y Sasuke sobrevivieran si fuera posible. Aunque si seguían interponiéndose en sus planes, tendría que matarlos, tal como le dijo a Sasuke, _"__No deberías dejar sola a tu esposa o algo podría pasar con ella__"._

Sakura retrocedió, su espalda ya tocaba la pared de tierra, Jiji dio un paso tras otro, cerniéndose sobre Sakura mientras se acercaba a ella. ¡Pom!, hubo un ruido, como el de algo estallándose, Inexplicablemente, Jiji descubrió que no podía mover su cuerpo…

-¿…?-

La ejecución del jutsu fue tarde, sus articulaciones estaban rígidas, incapaces de mover su cuerpo… Un sello de barrera era una trampa perfecta...

La arena bajo su pie fue levantada por el viento, revelando una bomba de papel, en lugar de una explosión, un chakra rojo profundo se estaba filtrando de la superficie mientras se convierta en un hilo, uniendo firmemente el cuerpo de Jiji, parecía que el truco de la etiqueta estaba por activarse cuando el oponente pasara sobre el papel. Fingiendo escapar, Sakura lo había llevado a propósito a este lugar desde el principio, todo fue parte de su plan.

-Rayos- Jiji sacó un kunai de su manga, intentando cortar el hilo de chakra, sin embargo, el hilo que solo liberaba chakra del contenido de la etiqueta, no se podía romper. Era un sello en forma de pétalo de cerezo...

El sello comenzó a salir de la muñeca de Jiji, por lo que desconcertado dijo:

-¿Cuándo... obtuve esta marca...?-

-Fue antes, cuando entraste al consultorio médico, por si acaso.-Sakura habló con calma.

-Soy un ninja médico, después de realizar los exámenes puedo hacerlo si eres usuario de chakra o no.-

Al escuchar eso Jijiluchó, tratando desesperadamente de escapar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sería imposible salir con su poder, renunció cuando dejó de moverse, después pensó desesperadamente, _"todavía no he perdido, si Zansuru se une a mí, habría una buena posibilidad de que pudiéramos escapar, no quiero darle a Sakura ninguna pista de que lancé el jutsu para que no intente cancelar las condiciones de intercambio y logre liberar el jutsu de reanimación..."_Jiji estaba buscando una estrategia que lo hiciera el ganador, cuando de repente sintió la presencia de una cantidad de chakra monstruosa que hacía temblar la tierra y también a él, de pies a cabeza. Sus rodillas se volvieron repentinamente débiles, con la presión del chakra presente, la cual era aterrador, cualquier posibilidad de darle una victoria, por fugaz que pareciese, se hizo añicos en un instante.

-Jiji. El lanzador del jutsu de resurrección... fuiste tú.-

Una voz baja, se escuchó detrás de él, Menō se paró frente a él junto con su compañero de celda, el cual nunca había visto de esa forma, nunca mostró, ni una sola vez, tanta sed de sangre... hasta ahora y eso incrementó su terror, ¿Cómo podía existir tanta maldad en él...?

Sasuke extendió su mano y la metió en el bolsillo de Jiji, recogiendo el contenedor lleno de partículas polares finamente molidas, pero hasta el fondo había un recipiente de plástico que contenía un líquido amarillo.

-¿Es este el veneno que usaste en Sakura y en mí?-

Una serie de sentimientos comenzaron a surgir en el corazón de Sasuke...Ira, odio, cólera, rabia, una inmensa sed de sangre… intentó reprimir todos esos sentimientos porque sentía que su propia sangre estaba a punto de hervir y explotar en cualquier momento.

Sasuke levantó la cara y activó su Sharingan, Jiji respiró hondo cuando vio los ojos tenebrosos de Sasuke.

-Esos ojos... tú... eres un… Uchiha...Cierto, Zansuru no pudo competir contigo.-

_"¿Será lo mismo para mí? ¿Quién podría ganarte?" _Jiji murmuró para sí mismo, sus ojos se encontraron con los rojos en su línea de visión.

-Te pondré bajo un genjutsu, no te preocupes, te gustará, no quiero que despiertes, ni siquiera para vivir otra vida.-

-No me importa el infierno que me espera con tus ojos, merezco lo que viene, pero tengo algo que preguntarte antes de que me pongas bajo tu ilusión.-

Sasuke retiró su sharingan, bajando su tono una vez más y preguntando:

-¿Cuál era tu propósito? El de Zansuru era usar a las bestias como armas de guerra, pero ese no es realmente lo que haría un tipo como tu.-

-Un tipo como yo...?-

-El tipo que actúa por el bien de país.-

Jiji no pudo evitar reírse.

-Aunque podría ser subjetivo, tal vez estuviste de acuerdo con las creencias de Zansuru y cooperaste.- Sasuke continuó preguntando. -Entonces, ¿Por qué ayudaste a Penjira antes?-

Jiji parpadeó constantemente, mientras miraba a Sasuke completamente perdido. –Cuando Penjira estaba a punto de ser atacado por Menō. Si ibas a matar a todos los prisioneros, ¿Por qué no iniciaste en ese entonces? ¿Cambiaron tus sentimientos hacia Penjira? ¿O fallaste en convertir a Menō en un arma asesi...?-

-Ninguno de los dos, Menō reaccionó instintivamente, aunque Penjira y yo estábamos en la misma celda, eso no significa que tengo alguna emoción hacia él. De hecho, hace un momento, estaba mirando en silencio como Ganno estaba a punto de morir.-

Pero Sasuke se giró para ver a la cara de Jiji. -Mi cuerpo se movió sin pensar.- De vez en cuando, los sentimientos involuntarios llevan a las personas a tomar acciones inesperadas, como las que Sasuke pensó cuando saltó frente a su mejor amigo para recibir la ráfaga de agujas de Haku. "En ese momento realmente me pregunté por qué hice eso, pero ahora lo sé." Pensó Sasuke.

Es posible que Sasuke haya perdido muchas veces en el pasado, pero Naruto siempre había sido su mejor amigo, por razones que excedían la lógica o la ubicación, no creía que Jiji tuviera sus mismas emociones, que él tenía por Naruto, Menō, Ganno o Penjira, aunque probablemente llevaba algún tipo de apego.

-Zansuru está muerto, te entregaremos bajo la custodia de Redaku, luego regresaremos a nuestro país, pero antes de eso, haz tu pregunta.-

-Porque... no quiero llegar a mi fin sin saberlo…-

De pie junto a Sasuke, Menō movió la cabeza, inclinándola hacia un lado mientras mira hacia abajo, Jiji mira a Menō y luego a Sasuke alternativamente, relajándose su postura.

\- El plan está arruinado de todos modos…- poco a poco, su murmullo se convirtió en una conversación. -Originalmente, yo era un shinobi de Sunagakure... pero el primer ministro de Redaku me invitó a la capital, fue cuando el primer rey estaba vivo. El primer ministro tenía un plan para crear un ejército clandestino, lleno de shinobi que fueron contratados y considerados desaparecidos, entonces, me pidieron que enseñara el ninjutsu shinobi. Durante su estadía en el palacio real, el primer ministro, incluso, me asignó una doncella al pasar un tiempo, realmente me gustó. En lugar de participar en la guerra, quería quedarme con ella, vivir con ella para siempre en Redaku.-

-¿El primer ministro lo sabía?- Sakura preguntó a Jiji, quien dio un pequeño asentimiento en respuesta.

-Me preguntaba si alguien nos había visto cuando estábamos juntos.-

-¿A cambio, por tu cooperación con Zansuru?-

-Sí, Zansuru solía ser un arqueólogo del palacio real. Había descifrado con éxito este libro que había encontrado en los archivos acerca de cómo resucitar a los muertos, aunque sabía cómo lanzar el jutsu, no lo hizo, no tenía el chakra para hacerlo, por eso me llamaron para realizar el jutsu de reanimación. Si cooperaba con Zansuru durante el año, él me dijo que podía estar con la persona que amaba, le prometí... que después una vez terminada mi larga misión lejana, me reuniría con ella en la capital otra vez, pero ... un año después falleció...-

Miró al suelo con una expresión cansada antes de continuar. -Me equivoqué... no debí haberme ido si ella era tan importante para mí, no debí haberla dejado sola... Sasuke, esto es lo que intenté decirte, que no puedes dejar a tu esposa... Esos eran mis verdaderos sentimientos. Los humanos sin importar cuánto los amemos… ellos simplemente... mueren.-

Menō hizo un ruido agudo que salió de su garganta, Jiji lo miraba, no sabía si entendía la historia o no, solo se sentó y escuchó atentamente.

-Al principio me dijeron que el propósito de Menō era vigilar a los prisioneros. Sólo revelaron sus verdaderas intenciones... el día que supe que ella murió. Me dijeron que debía usar estas bestias como arma, por supuesto, al principio... no despertó mi interés, entonces Zansuru y el primer ministro me dieron una esperanza.-

-¿Esperanza?-

-Si cooperaba en reanimar a las bestias, y si se podía encontrar su cadáver... podría revivirla y volver a verla...-

-Para intentar revivir su... con el jutsu de reanimación…- Sakura puso una expresión inusual, Jiji no pudo evitar soltar una risita. -Ay, no te asustes tanto Doctora, no me mires con esa cara. Solo que realmente quería verla por última vez, incluso si fuera por la fuerza de un jutsu prohibido… Sasuke, si estuvieras en mis zapatos, ¿No harías lo mismo?...-

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, realmente no podía decir que no haría lo mismo. _"__Vino a mi mente el recuerdo de mi reunión con Itachi, cuando lo trajeron de vuelta a través de edo-tensei, fue un recuerdo irremplazable de él, pensé que solo con tan solo unos momentos hablando con él, podrían eliminar cualquier malentendido que tuviera, incluso si fuera el resultado de edo-tensei... Si alguna vez perdiera a mi esposa yo... no podría decir que no lo haría, cometería los mismos errores que Jiji__." _Pensó Sasuke.

-¡Sí!... yo también lo haría.- Sakura respondió. -Si algún día perdiera a Sasuke-kun, y tuviera la oportunidad de usar el edo-tensei frente a mí, lo intentaría sin pensarlo… yo haría cualquier cosa para volver a verlo.-

-... Lo sabía... ¿Tú entiendes cómo me siento?- Pero la frase de Jiji fue interrumpida por Sakura que prosiguió -pero, solo porque ya no esté a mi lado, no significa que estaría sola. Mis amigos me detendrían por completo me dirían que estaba comportándome como un tonta… me detendrían por las mismas razones. No ganaba nada obligándolo a revivir a través de un jutsu... Margo no querría eso.-

-¿Margo?- Sasuke reaccionó, levantando la cara… Margo ¿Era ese el nombre de la amada de Jiji? La carta que acababa de recibir sobresalía de su bolsillo. Sasuke abrió la carta de pliegues, mientras seguía el mensaje con los ojos.

-... Jij, estuviste aquí por más de un año. ¿Cómo sabes que murió Margo?-

-Su certificado de defunción vino dirigido a mí. Una epidemia miserable la había matado, estaba firmada por el primer ministro.-

\- El primer ministro también fue cómplice.- Sasuke le mostró la carta de Kakashi a Jiji.

-Esto fue escrito en una carta que recibí de mi amigo. El nuevo rey Nanara derrotó a la dictadura del primer ministro, entregando su custodia a la reina en la capital. Nota este detalle, una mujer llamada Margo ayudó con su compañía al nuevo Rey, ella era una sirvienta en el palacio real, por lo que era una persona muy confiable. Sabía mucho sobre la situación interior.-

-... ¡¿eh?!-

-Es información de una fuente confiable.-

Los ojos de Jiji después de leer la nota, sintió como si las letras se tambaleara con esa nueva incertidumbre. De repente, un nudo comenzó a crecer en su garganta, sus ojos se aferraron a cada letra mientras las lágrimas se derramaban sobre sus mejillas. Se preguntó si Margo no estaba muerta, y estaba acostumbrado a sentir su voluntad, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que Zansuru lo estaba utilizando?

Las lágrimas de Jiji se hicieron más grandes cuando se notaron en su rostro, antes de caer de rodillas, se podían escuchar las lágrimas cuando cayeron al suelo, luego de un gruñido, levantó la cara. Una bestia carnívora se arrastró detrás de Sakura, al verlo, bajó el cuerpo luego pateó violentamente el suelo.

-¡Doctora!- Jiji comenzó a crear letreros con las manos frente a su pecho. "Rata, Buey, Mono, Tigre, Jabalí, Dragón" eran las posiciones de manos para lanzar reanimación.

Cuando Jiji terminó con los signos, Sakura ya había reaccionado enviando su puño a la mandíbula de la bestia.

-¡Bam!-

La bestia se levantó del suelo rápidamente, enseguida la punta de su nariz comenzó a pelarse y después se elevó por los aires, acto seguido se comenzó a desmoronar, mientras continuaba elevándose tan alto por el cielo, a pesar de la brisa.

Jiji firmó la liberación del jutsu, las bestias ya no estaban atrapadas en el jutsu de reanimación. Los Pterosaurios cayeron encima de los prisioneros por montones, las bestias de duro cráneo terminaron con los tobillos pulverizados, la bestia Titán se hundía en el lago. Todas sus almas que volvieron a sus cuerpos después de que un largo descanso, finalmente habían sido liberadas de una dominación codiciosa para volver a su sueño eterno. Por supuesto, Menō también, por lo que hizo un sonido desde su garganta para decir adiós, mientras presionaba y frotaba su cabeza contra el estómago de Sasuke, su cola comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

-Vete a casa, Menō- Sasuke estaba rascando la barbilla de Menō cuando entrecerró los ojos de felicidad y exhaló por última vez. Trató de aferrarse a Sasuke mientras se hacía cada vez más transparente.

-Buenas noches.-

Sus extremidades, torso y todo se convirtieron en nada más que polvo, ascendiendo a un lugar sin conflicto, donde no podría sufrir más.

Conforme todo el polvo gris oscuro comenzó a levantarse, la blanca nieve comenzó a caer. Un copo de nieve cayó sobre la mejilla de Sasuke mientras miraba asombrado por los colores que cruzaban en el aire, los cristales de hielo de los copos de nieve refractaban la luz, formando una especie de arcoiris cuando caían con la luz de la luna.

La bestia carnívora que Sakura había golpeado resistía fuertemente a su muerte, la mitad de su cuerpo ya había desaparecido, pero el fuego en sus ojos demostró que aún no se había rendido. Estirando su larga cola y obligando a su cuerpo a moverse, los latidos comenzaron a escucharse en el suelo con dirección a Jiji, ¿Fue una venganza por el jutsu, o fue simplemente el instinto de un depredador?

Jiji había sido sorprendido completamente desprevenido porque a pesar de haber terminado con el jutsu de reanimación, su reacción se retrasó por completo. La sangre fresca brotaba de su cuerpo, la garra curva de la bestia desgarró por completo el pecho de Jiji, la punta de la uña terminó en lo profundo de su garganta.

-¡Jiji!-

La bestia carnívora había logrado su venganza, ya que se volvió completamente polvo y se disolvió en el aire, dejando sangre derramada por todas partes.

-¡Firmemente!-

Sakura se apresuró a cortar su hilo de chakra, Sasuke sostuvo el cuerpo caído de Jiji desde atrás mientras Sakura le instruía, la mano de ella que intentaba abordar la herida fue detenida por la mano de Jiji, envuelta en sangre.

-No me cures yo…-

-¡No hables!- Sakura envió chakra a través de la mano de él a pesar de su suplica.

-¿Quieres ver a Margo, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso si estás muerto?-

-Esto es todo... puedes hacer…- Su campo de visión se volvió más oscuro.-Al menos... no tendré... a otros tipos... para competir... más...-

La sangre se le subió a la garganta, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para toser, se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando bajo el agua. Jiji ya no resistió, su cuerpo se volvió más y más pesado, hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos. Pensar que iba a morir después de todo, quería reírse de alguna manera, cuando se enteró de que Margo había muerto, se arrepintió tanto de querer morir también habiendo dejado a Margo sola, al no poder estar con ella… pensó que Margo había muerto porque no la había protegido los suficiente, pero eso era solo su arrogancia... en algún lugar a lo lejos, pudo escuchar a Sasuke y Sakura aun llamándolo. Esa pareja, Jiji no pudo evitar sentir envidia de su fuerte relación, si hubiera estado cerca de su amada, él no habría hecho eso, pero lo que realmente pasó ya no podía cambiarlo, ahora ya era demasiado tarde para esos arrepentimientos. De pronto en el fondo de su campo de visión se volvió todo oscuro… ¿Margo estará llamándome?

* * *

**Que bello capítulo, Sasuke pensando hasta donde llegaría si perdiera a su esposa, trataría de hacer todo por estar junto a ella nuevamente, mientras Sakura también admite que lo haría, pero dando a entender que aunque murieran estarían juntos por siempre, por lo que no se sentiría sola.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por todo su cariño. (◕‿◕✿)**

**Espero les haya gustado y sigan apoyando, el epílogo ya se viene. (❁'‿'❁)**

**どうもありがう**

**じゃあね**


	10. Epílogo

**🌸 Con mucho cariño les dejo el epílogo que es el final de la novela Sasuke Retsuden.**

**El último bello capítulo gracias a Jun Esaka y Masashi Kishimoto. La pareja perfecta. Mil gracias por su apoyo durante todos los capítulos. Sus comentarios me alegraron mucho y me motivaron a seguir. Nos vemos en las otras historias SasuSaku que tengo en mis cuentas. (◕‿◕✿****)**

* * *

**Epilogo**

**Traducción: SabryChanKín**

Frente a un monumento conmemorativo, el nuevo rey Nanara colocó un ramo de amapolas azules y rojas, las puntas de sus dedos estaban alineadas, mientras mantenía las manos juntas en forma de rezo. Los nombres de 62 prisioneros estaban grabados en el granito pulido, eran los que murieron en ese lugar, durante los eventos sucedidos en los últimos años, era la sombra del antiguo Instituto astronómico, el edificio todavía estaba derrumbado, valiosos instrumentos de observación astronómica, obras antiguas de literatura y restos que aún no se habían tocado. Nanara volvió a mirar a sus dos sirvientes rompiendo la posición de sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa con tu hermana mayor?-

-Regresaré mañana, después de terminar la inspección del norte.-

Él escuchó la respuesta de su asistente, su cabello castaño adornaba su cabeza, ella era Margo. Nanara asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo.-

-Acabo de ponerle el ojo a Nagare y a la capital, la reconstrucción aquí ha sido pospuesta por completo. La astronomía es un estudio académico muy importante para Redaku. Si restablecimos el Instituto, no será solo para estudiar los cuerpos celestes, sino para poder excavar adecuadamente todos estos fósiles. Digamos que agregamos una instalación de investigación de paleontología en el establecimiento... ¿Crees que mi hermana mayor me regañaría?-

-Creo que ella se enojaría un poco.-

-¿Dónde crees que encontraríamos los recursos para financiar esto? ¡Tienes que pensar en utilizar los ingresos fiscales modestamente!-

Margo habló imitando el tono de Manari, el otro sirviente junto a ella se rió a carcajadas. Margo continuó, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Incluso si se enojan, no me preocuparía demasiado por eso. ¡Entonces, vamos a presentar una buena propuesta!-

-¡Qué buena idea! ¡Como se esperaba, Margo, tienes razón!- después de asentir efusivamente, Nanara corrió de regreso a su caballo que estaba descansando en la sombra, detrás de un árbol. Tirando de los estribos, saltó a la silla del caballo y vio a sus dos asistentes. Una de ellas, una mujer que nunca dejaba de ayudarlo y cuidarlo continuamente, el otro, un prisionero modelo cuya sentencia fue interrumpida por buen comportamiento, traído con ellos específicamente para ayudar a guiarlos por el terreno.

-Quiero ver el lago ¡Vengan rápido, Margo, Jiji!-

_En una popular cafetería llamada "Tami Confectionery Shop" que se ubicaba en el tranquilo barrio antiguo de Konoha; Ino se reunió con Sakura, acomodadas en unas sillas de una terraza abierta, con una vista soleada. Aunque siempre estaban ocupadas con sus tareas domésticas ya cotidianas, como atender la florería, sus casas, el hospital, entre otras cosas, se reunían varias veces al mes para tomar el té.

Siempre tenían tantas cosas que deseaban preguntarse, conversar con su mejor amiga, sobre sus esposos, el trabajo, sus hijos…

-Últimamente he estado jugando con el cabello rizado de Inojin.-

-¿Eh? ¿Inojin no es lacio?-

-Oh no, yo se lo he forzado, pero lo odia. Ese chico se ve bien con el cabello liso de Sai. ¡Me esforcé tanto en peinarlo, solo para que sus rizos se cayeran inmediatamente!-

-¿En serio?-

-Si el cabello de Sai no pareciera terrible, seguro estaría un poco celosa. ¡Oh! Hablando de cabello, ¡Escuché de Temari, que el cabello de Shikamaru luce terrible por las mañanas!-

-Oh, es verdad, lo he visto así muchas veces en las misiones. Se ve como un puercoespín.- Le contó Sakura con una risita.

Prosiguieron comiendo sus dangos y crepas tricolor con sabor a anko, disfrutando de ese nuevo platillo que aparecía en el menú.

-¡Oh! Es Sasuke-kun-

Él iba hacia su casa desde la oficina del Hokage, solo caminaba con la mano vacía, pero manteniendo su elegante postura, atractiva cara y estilo, por lo que destacaba muy bien a donde quiera que fuera.

Sakura extendió los brazos hacia arriba estirando los músculos de la espalda, repentinamente, se recostó sobre la mesa, con los brazos estirados frente a ella, dejando escapar un gemido.

-Ayyy, Sasuke-kun todavía se ve tan, tan, tan increíblemente atractivo...-

-¿Oh? ¿Incluso ahora?- Ino dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura con asombro.-Bueno sí, en verdad no ha cambiado nada, Sasuke-kun se sigue viendo atractivo, no es sorpresa.. pero... ¿Cuántos años llevas casada con Sasuke-kun?, yo creo que ya llevan muchos años, y aun así… ¿Todavía tienes esa sensación de nerviosismo en tu corazón cuando lo ves?-

-Así es...-

-¿Acaso no volvieron de una larga misión los dos juntos, tan solo ayer?-

-Sí, es cierto. Sin embargo, durante la misión, no puedo coquetear con mi marido... cuando me convierto en un shinobi, debo concentrarme como sea en la misión. Pero esta vez, cuando regresamos al pueblo, sentí cosas nuevas por Sasuke-kun... mis sentimientos hacia él están completamente renovados…-

-Sí, sí, lo entiendo, ya no digas más, me empalagan tus palabras de amor hacia él, gracias por esta comida.- Ino dijo en broma, comenzando a cortar su crepa cubierta de chocolate con un cuchillo. Ino se inclinó hacia adelante sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Hm, esto es muy interesante... estás usando joyas, eso es raro. ¿Qué pasa con ese anillo?-

-¿Oh esto?- Sakura bajó la mirada hacia su dedo anular, comenzó a mirar la pequeña gema roja de rubi una vez más, riendo y sonriendo para sí misma. Ino mirando la sonrisa de Sakura, entrecerró los ojos.

-Bien por ti.-

Por las circunstancias, no podía ser un regalo. Sin embargo, para Sakura, ese anillo se había convertido en un tesoro invaluable, ya Sasuke había hecho el mismo ese anillo, mezclado su chakra con los elementos que pudo controlar gracias a su técnica de estilo Tierra. Además, también fue gracias a ese anillo que Sasuke pudo encontrar a Sakura cuando estaba bajo los escombros incapaz de moverse. Él afligido buscó esa pequeña cantidad de chakra que poseía el anillo con su sharingan, en medio de tanta desesperación y pocas posibilidades la encontró. Ese anillo fue su salvador, pero aun así, no podía usarlo en su trabajo en el hospital.

Al regresar a casa, Sakura después de decirle adiós a Ino, se quitó el anillo y lo guardó en su bolsillo, su risa para sí misma tenía una pizca de dolor escondida. _"Algún día, cuando me convierta en abuela, estoy segura de que podré retirarme del trabajo, entonces podré usarlo todo el tiempo"_ pensó, pero hasta entonces, ella guardaría ese anillo. Ya había tomado esa decisión, así que Sakura acarició suavemente el anillo mientras estaba en su bolsillo y seguía pensando. _"__Cuando Sasuke-kun se convierta en abuelo, me pregunto si... ¿Él recordará este anillo que me dio?...__"_

_ Sarada preparó la cena sola esa noche, había regresado con una bolsa de compras colgando de su brazo.

-¡Hoy lo hice todo esto sola! Ella afirmó con entusiasmo, ya que durante su estancia en casa de Iruka, se volvió adicta a la cocina.

-Hice muchas comidas con Iruka-sensei, ¡Creo que me he vuelto muy buena en esto!-

En la noche, la mesa del comedor ya estaba completamente cubierta de platos... demasiado para que comieran tres personas.

Su plato principal era carne de res estilo sukiyaki frito... con tomate; luego, como guarnición, un estofado de verduras, okara salteada, ensalada de tomates, brócoli al vapor y huevos duros. También había filetes de salchicha a la parrilla, arroz con rodajas de carne cubiertas con salsa de soja, pasta de frijoles rojos, todo mezclado con calabaza frita, que veían muy bien en tazones.

Sarada comió los platillos alegremente y degustó la variedad de guarniciones lentamente.

-¡Wow! ¡Todo esto es muy elaborado! ¡Hiciste bastante de los favoritos de papá!-

-Sí... tuvimos mucha suerte, ya que conseguimos los tomates a bajo precio. Efectivamente había numerosos platos de tomate servidos en el plato de Sasuke.

La familia Uchiha estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa, comiendo juntos después de mucho tiempo. Sasuke estaba comiendo en silencio, sin comentar el sabor, por lo que Sakura pateó suavemente el tobillo de Sasuke debajo de la mesa.

-¿Hm?- Sasuke levantó la cara, encontrándose con la fija mirada de Sakura, que contempló tranquilamente, pero se puso rígido al descifrar lo que quería decirle, por lo que actuó finalmente.

-Sabe bien. - dijo con una expresión normal.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees eso?- Le respondió Sarada.

-Sí... sabe bien. De verdad...-

Las palabras del esposo de Sakura eran limitadas, como siempre, pero el mensaje fue entendido.

-Oye, no tienes que decirlo solo porque yo lo hice.- habló Sarada con un bocado en la boca, pero parecía estar muy feliz.

Ya habían estado sentados alrededor de la mesa durante un buen rato, cuando sonó el timbre.

-Oh, yo abriré.-

Los esposos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, pero Sakura le dio un golpecito a Sasuke para que le siguiera y luego ella le abrió la puerta a Shikamaru, que estaba de pie sosteniendo muchos documentos.

-Perdón por interrumpir su cena.-

-No te preocupes. ¿es urgente?-

-Sí... la voz de Sarada se escucha feliz.- Dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba detrás de Sakura, hacia el pasillo.

-No es solo Sarada, Sasuke-kun también está feliz. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que los tres nos reunimos como familia.-

Sasuke hizo una mueca apenado y frunció el ceño, sin poder evitar afectarse por su comentario. Aun así, Shikamaru extendió los documentos y se los entregó a Sakura.

-Desde el Instituto de inteligencia, han llegado los resultados de nuestro análisis sobre las partículas polares.-

-Gracias- Sakura tomó el los papeles, mientras hacia una reverencia en agradecimiento.

Pese a que el plan de Zansuru se había detenido, todavía tenían muchos problemas por venir, tal como la frase "las estrellas multiplicadas" ubicadas en la descripción del mapa astronómico y la aparición del símbolo de Konoha. El significado de "la estrella que orbita sin salir", cómo Zansuru había obtenido agudeza visual en su ojo artificial... de todas formas, aunque no estaba relacionado con la enfermedad y el comportamiento del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, todavía quería recopilar cualquier información que fuese necesaria… mientras el objetivo permaneciera desconocido.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Naruto?- después de que Sakura preguntó, Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

-No está bien, que molesto es, porque no me dejan descansar, todavía voy a la oficina del Hokage todos los días, incluso si tratan de reducir intencionalmente mi carga de trabajo, solo hay más y más trabajo para mí.-

-Puede que te vuelvas loco tratando de mantenerte preocupado... pero, de nuevo, no parece que descansar te haga sentir mejor.-

-Sí, lo sé.-

Mientras hablaban, Shikamaru seguía observando nerviosamente la entrada de la casa, estaba preocupado de que Sarada pudiera asomarse. _"No pongas ansiosos a los niños, y no dejes que mi situación se filtre al público"_ esas fueron las órdenes de Naruto... que dio, cuando Shikamaru y sus amigos lo obligaron a permitirles ayudarlo.

-Apresuraré el proceso de análisis en el Instituto de inteligencia.- Terminando de decir eso, Shikamaru emitió un gran bostezo, en esa situación, soltar las palabras "de acuerdo" le resultó una molestia.

-Si esta situación continúa así, Naruto no podrá usar su chakra por el resto de su vida.-

**_-Fin-_**

* * *

Fue una maravillosa novela, Jun Esaka y Masashi Kishimoto, la forma en que Sakura le demuestra a Ino que su matrimonio es de lo mejor y que ella ama tanto a Sasuke que parece una joven enamorada, justo como lo plasmaron en el manga. Además, la cena familiar fue genial, la forma en que Sasuke y Sakura se comunican... todo fue genial (que se notó a leguas que supervisó cada detalle y con eso que no se le da el romance, que mejor que otro lo hiciera y guiado por Masashi como él lo imagina XD) nos transmitieron mucho sentimiento de la pareja SasuSaku, muchas cosas que imaginamos por mucho tiempo y que quedaron en muchos fics, ahora más que comprobado que son la pareja perfecta y la más querida del mundo de los ninjas. Las cifras en ventas y los ratings cuando salen en los episodios de anime lo dicen todo, y por lo tanto, ya están tomando su participación en el manga, ahora en manos de Ikemoto, para atraer a más fans, con tanta competencia. El SasuSaku es hermoso y ha valido la pena seguirlo durante tantos años.

De nuevo muchas gracias por todo su cariño. (◕‿◕✿)

Espero les haya gustado y sigan apoyando. (❁'‿'❁)

どうもありがとう


End file.
